


Can There Be Breaks in The Chaos of Times?

by Raptyde



Series: Against All Odds [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassian and Jyn's adventure with the Original Trio, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Return of the Jedi featuring Cassian and Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptyde/pseuds/Raptyde
Summary: With the war was getting closer to the peak, both sides were more determined to come out as a victor. Meanwhile the once again reformed Rogue One unit had to finish one mission to save their friend before returning to Rebel Fleet.





	1. Are You Sure About This?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is up!
> 
> Just like the previous parts, this story is the summary from RolePlay plot with @marvel_maximoff on Twitter. It will follow Return of the Jedi movie plot
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter One – Are You Sure About This?**

 

It wasn’t easy to infiltrate Hutt’s organization.

 

Their last blunder to let one Rebellion spy to get into their circle a few years ago had made them tightened their security. They might be not as strong and organized as the Empire, but still, they were an organization that should not be underestimated.

 

Jabba the Hutt was running one of the biggest crime organizations in the galaxy. That creature had many loyal men (and other creatures) who would give their life for their boss if needed. Rogue One couldn’t just come and raid Hutt’s headquarters. It was too risky as they would never know the damage they could cause in the skirmish. They couldn’t risk Andor’s safety. Because they knew he was as good as a hostage that Hutt kept. So they had to find an alternative, and this time it was Han who voiced out his idea.

 

He was the one who knew better how Hutt’s organization worked. And apparently there was still a crack in Hutt’s system indeed. Jabba the Hutt tended to welcome Bounty Hunters easily, especially when they brought something that the crime lord wanted. This was why many Bounty Hunters liked to work with Hutt, not that they got recognition but they also got paid pretty much. As soon as Jabba liked someone, they would be very welcomed to stay in the palace. Usually there was always a party every time Jabba received a new _trophy_.

 

So this was why it took three months for them to create the plan that could work. They needed to steal an identity, of some kind Bounty Hunter they could impersonate. They had been working on that with the help of Intelligence division. Maybe it was because of Leia, or maybe because Draven had known Cassian for so long that the General—who was known for being pragmatic—unexpectedly didn’t even object Leia’s request. It was unclear, really. Not that Jyn would bother to figure out.

 

Another three months passed until one day they obtained not just one identity, but two. It was a pair of Ubese Bounty Hunters. One of them, named Boushh, already got some reputation in the underground society. According to the Intelligence division, the real Boushh and his new partner were recently killed by the hands of Black Sun syndicate. The reason was unknown, but at least for sure their death wasn’t widely known so the Rebels could take advantage of this.

 

…

 

The whole Rogue One crew was gathered in the main area hold of Millennium Falcon. They had arrived at Tatooine last night, with their ship hidden inside the cavern in the middle of desert.

 

Lando Calrissian was sent here about two months ago to become their spy. His original purpose was to investigate any kind of activity that was related to Hutt’s organization. It was beyond their expectation that Lando actually managed to blend in and now working as some regular guard inside Hutt’s palace. He definitely deserved a credit for that achievement which was giving them an upper hand to know the activity inside that organization.

 

Every once in a while Lando made a contact, sending them important information he had obtained such as; confirmation Andor’s location and where Jabba placed him, estimation of how many guards resided inside the palace, their security system, or certain top tier Bounty Hunters that had become Jabba’s top fighters.

 

So this was the plan; Jyn and Leia would impersonate Boushh and his partner to get into Jabba’s palace with Chewie.  At first, Leia’s spontaneous decision got many objections. They thought it was too risky. Bodhi stepped up and wanted to take the role, yet Leia insistence left no more arguments. Han was clearly worried, but what could he do? He could not able to make her change her mind without starting an argument.

 

Meanwhile Han and Bodhi would bring the Falcon to Mos Eisley, to draw the attention. They knew that as soon as Falcon landed, Jabba would be informed about Han’s Solo’s arrival. Just like that day when he met Luke and Ben Kenobi, he believed this time Jabba would come with some of his dangerous Bounty Hunters such Fett or maybe Dengar. The distraction would give Jyn and Leia enough time to save Cassian and Chewie, and get them out of Jabba’s palace.

 

“And how do we escape then?” Bodhi asked. Because it was obvious that as soon as Jabba knew that this was a trap, the crime lord would be more focused to not let Han and Bodhi’s team get away from his grasp either.

 

Han’s lips pressed close as he mentally facepalmed. Honestly he didn’t—hadn’t even considered that part yet. He had been focusing on how to get Andor out from that palace unscathed without causing a direct confrontation.

 

“You—seriously haven’t considered your own escape?” Leia asked incredulously.

 

“Don’t even count on luck by getting to the Falcon as quick as possible before they started shooting.” Jyn retorted. “It’s a close range, Han! They would capture or kill you in a second.”

 

Bodhi swallowed thickly, glancing at Han for an answer.

 

“If I may suggest; let yourself be captured.” There was a familiar voice from the entrance of Main Area Hold.

 

Luke was standing with his arms crossed upon his chest, leaning against the wall. He had the same kind smile, even though some of his attributes had slightly changed from the last time they remembered. He looked more mature and more composed, something that reflected the amount of experience a person had.

 

“Luke!” Almost everyone cheered in unison at the new company. Luke’s arrival was very unexpected, that it made them all surprised.

 

“Goodness! Master Luke! It’s good to see you again!” Threepio exclaimed in the background.

 

“I did promise you that I want to help too, didn’t I?”

 

Without hesitation, Leia marched up and threw herself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. “How did you even know that we’re _here_?” It should be concerning that their current location was actually easy to find. The Millennium Falcon was supposed to be hidden inside this cavern so no one could spot it.

 

“Intuition. Plus, Artoo could find the signal as soon as we entered Tatooine’s atmosphere.”

 

“Such a brilliant astromech droid, isn’t it?” Said Bodhi with a big smile.

 

“The best one it is.” Luke admitted when Leia pulled back. The next was Han, as he came up and gave him a brotherly hug briefly.  After that it was Luke’s turn to be enveloped by the wookiee’s furry arms. They could also hear Artoo beeped around that sounded like an excitement at this reunion.

 

“We missed you too, Artoo.” Leia bent down, patting the top of astromech droid’s head. “Especially your buddy, Threepio. But don’t tell him I said this.”

 

“How long have you been standing there, you creep?” Jyn commented in light tone, giving Luke a nod as her own way to express a _welcome back_.

 

“Long enough, that I think I have listened to your whole plan.”

 

“Good. That means we don’t bother to restart the discussion.” Han added, taking a seat on his previous chair.

 

Once this little reunion moment was over, they all returned to their respective spot to carry on the discussion. Jyn and Luke preferred to stand. Bodhi, Leia, and Chewie were occupying the long sofa. Meanwhile Artoo and Threepio were being sent away, somewhere as long as they didn’t wander out of the ship. They couldn’t bear some talkative protocol droid to interrupt the discussion every now and then, providing them some odds they never asked for.

 

“So, kid, tell me you were not joking about letting me and Rook caught by that fat slimy creature.” Han started.

 

“Actually, I wasn’t.” Luke clarified, making Han raise an eyebrow suspiciously. The former smuggler must have thought Luke was still messing around. “Jyn was right, that it would be useless to make an attempt to run while Jabba and his men are about, probably two or three meters from you. The two of you would be killed in matter of seconds, Han.”

 

“Thank you. But I find your suggestion far from helping.” Han said sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, that’s not helping at all.” Bodhi agreed, folding his arms upon his chest.

 

“I wasn’t finished, guys.” Luke rolled his eyes, yet there was brief a faint smile on his face. He gave each audience a glance before he continued. “When he realizes you have pulled him into a trap, any kind of approach wouldn’t work. He will not listen to a word from you. You run, they shoot. The only option you have is to pretend that you admit your defeat and allow yourself to be under his mercy.”

 

“He will kill us either ways.” Han concluded the obvious.

 

“But not on that spot.” Luke explained. “They will take you to a more suitable place for an execution. Jabba is known to have his own execution style.” It was true. When Luke still lived here, he heard stories about Jabba the Hutt’s organization from his friends. Nothing good and pleasant for just a mere normal farmboy to hear, it was in fact terrifying. Like a warning message spread around Tatooine that you shouldn’t get into Jabba’s bad side.

 

Jyn nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ve heard he got a kriffing Rancor as a pet, and he feeds that beast with his slave or prisoner for fun.” When Jyn thought Saw was crazy enough to have a Bor Gullet as a _pet_ , she was wrong. Jabba the Hutt broke a new kind of record for being crazy mother kriffer.

 

“Barbaric.” Bodhi frowned. From what he remembered when he worked for the Empire, they didn’t use that kind of method. They might be really evil, but they were not barbaric.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Leia spoke thoughtfully. Because there was no certainty about what would happen during their operation. What if Jabba changed her mind and already had enough so he would just kill Han here and there? What if Luke’s prediction missed terribly? She knew Luke was not any common person, he was a Force wielder, his instinct was a few levels ahead of her. But still, she couldn’t just ignore the rational part of this.

 

However Luke didn’t show any doubts. All they could find from his face was confidence and determination. “Just trust me on this.”


	2. We Have Come For the Bounty On This Wookiee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Leia were then being guided to a big lounge room where most important members of Hutt Clan located, including Boba Fett. Jabba was there too in his throne, one hand holding a chain to keep his Twi’lek slave close. The Gamorrean guards soon left them alone, as Jabba’s majordomo came to block their path. Of course, even though they could know in the first sight that Jyn and Leia were the Bounty Hunters with a catch, they still couldn’t just go straight to Jabba without being questioned and intimidated. This dangerous place was not for the weak hearts.

**Chapter Two – We Have Come For the Bounty On this Wookiee**

 

“So we’re just following this path?” Leia asked, her voice distorted by the device installed in her helmet.

 

It was late afternoon in Tatooine. They could see in the sky that the twin suns were about to sink. The weather has become more bearable than a few hours ago. Right now Jyn and Leia were in disguise as Bounty Hunters. They wore all-leather outfit, gloves, and helmet. Chewie was walking in the middle, hands were cuffed, and a chain was wrapped around his neck. Jyn was the one holding on to the chain as an act to keep their _catch_ close, while Leia carried a long lance tipped with a shock blade.

 

They had to make it look real. At first, Chewie got irritated and resisted slightly when his hands being cuffed. The Wookiee hated to be restrained which was understandable. It took Jyn and Leia sometime to convince him that it was just pretending for the sake of their cover, or else, the mission they had planned for six months would be in vain. Thank Force that the Wookiee threw away his pride and complied.

 

“Yes.” Jyn confirmed with a voice that sounded as strange as Leia’s, her hands keeping a hold of the chain. “Look! Up there!” With her free hand, she pointed at the palace that was located in the higher ground. It might take just another ten minutes walking to get to the main entrance

 

They couldn’t see any living being in range, it was like they were the only ones in this footpath. It seems, even the Sand People—who were known fearless and enjoy to cause trouble—knew their place not to step a foot near Jabba the Hutt’s headquarter. However they couldn’t deny that they must be being watched by now.

 

“I have a better feeling we’re going with this plan.” Said Leia. “I don’t think sending Threepio and Artoo alone to Hutt as a gift in exchange for Cassian will work.”

 

“There are holes in every plan, but yes, I agree with you in that one.” Jyn said, a little bit distracted as she focused her sense to make sure no one would ambush them.

 

“You know how Threepio is. I mean, I’m sure Artoo would be as obedient as always, and Threepio would, as well. Except—“

 

“Except Threepio’s paranoia will get into that droid’s circuit, and then ruin the mission in a blink of an eye.” Jyn concluded, earning a grunt in agreement from Chewie.

 

“Right.” Leia said thoughtfully, before a question came from her lips. “Are you certain that we can negotiate with him?”

 

“I may not be fluent in speaking Huttesse, but I understand that language okay.” She said confidently.

 

…

 

The main steel door lifted up, revealing more like a dark tunnel instead of hall inside. The only source of light was from the torch in each side. There were two Gamorrean guards standing about ten meters from them. They all wielded a big axe, a signature weapon for that species. They were basically stronger than average human, they had a better durability too.

 

As if there was not a better timing, for reason the surroundings brought up Jyn’s worst memory of her childhood when she was in the bunker her family had made. Alone, waiting for her parents who would never return. It was enough to make her freeze in her spot, her hands under the gloves went a little cold, and her face went pale. Good thing that all of that covered by her costume. Those Gamorrean guards might be thinking that the Bounty Hunters were just being alert.

 

“Jyn.” Leia said as softly so those guards wouldn’t able to hear. “What’s wrong?”

 

Regaining her composure, Jyn turned her head to Leia and gave her a nod as a cue to walk. She didn’t need to say anything about what was bothering her. It wasn’t the right time. They had to focus on this mission, she didn't want to let one of her traumas to get in the way. _Think something else, think about my purpose here_.

 

With Boushh’s reputation and a famous Wookiee as gift, the Gamorrean didn’t go hard on them. In fact they seemed to show some kind of respect that Boushh and his partner somehow managed to catch Chewbacca.

 

 _‘Boss will definitely like this.’_ Said the Gamorrean to the other, using their own language.

 

 _‘Let’s bring them to him.’_ The other one agreed.

 

Jyn and Leia were then being guided to a big lounge room where most important members of Hutt Clan located, including Boba Fett. Jabba was there too in his throne, one hand holding a chain to keep his Twi’lek slave close. The Gamorrean guards soon left them alone, as Jabba’s majordomo came to block their path. Of course, even though they could know in the first sight that Jyn and Leia were _the Bounty Hunters with a catch_ , they still couldn’t just go straight to Jabba without being questioned and intimidated. This dangerous place was not for the weak hearts.

 

They could feel all eyes on them and the Wookiee, and for a moment the party halted because of their arrival. On the background, even some of Jabba’s men were staring at the Wookiee in both anxiousness and surprise. Leia trusted Jyn to do the talking. It was no doubt that when it came to bargain with these people; gangsters, Jyn had far more experience than her.

 

The Twi’lek man and Jyn exchanged a few words before he allowed them to proceed further to talk to Jabba themselves.

 

Jyn tightened the grip on the chain as she pulled Chewie a little harsher to pull him along until he stood next to her. Leia was on the other side of him, pretending to just observe her surroundings while actually she was trying to locate the carbonite that held Cassian Andor. The Wookiee protested and clearly irritated from the roar he emitted. Deep down she felt bad about it and made a mental note to apologize to him later. _That if we can get out of this place alive_.

 

“We have come for the bounty on this Wookiee.” Jyn announced in different language, voice distorted by the device in her helmet. Jabba’s Twi’lek majordomo—now standing next to his boss—was translating the words to him.

 

The ruler of this place, who previously looked rather sleepy, now was wide awake. Clearly interested at the sight. Everyone in the room recognized the Wookiee that was known as a famous smuggler, Han Solo’s partner in crime. Ever since Jabba put a price on Solo’s head, he didn’t forget to add Chewbacca as his wanted list. Now that the Wookiee was here, there would be a very good chance that it would draw Solo to Tatooine again.

 

 _‘At last we have the mighty Chewbacca.’_ Jyn heard Jabba say with interest. They could hear some of his goons created a noise of amazement, even Fett now had his attention on the scene.

 

Jabba continued, saying he bid them welcome and would be willing to pay them the reward of twenty-five thousand credits just like the original price he promised in the first place.

 

This was when Jyn improvised to play along. If she was acting like this Bounty Hunter, she had to act that she wanted to get paid as much as possible, because opportunity like this would not come often. Besides, this kind of method was not new to her as she used to do a lot of bargains in the past. _You need to have enough guts to bid and bluff, that’s how it works._

 

“We want fifty thousand. No less.” Jyn said, lifting her chin up as she watched Jabba through her visor.

 

The bid was enough to make Jabba lose his temper for a bit. He growled, and pushed the female Twi’lek slave harshly as if disgusted by her existence _._

_‘Tell me why must I pay fifty thousand?’_

“Because I’m holding this.” With her free hand, she took out a thermal detonator and activated it. The small beeping noise was enough to strike commotion inside. Some went to take cover behind any object that was useful, and some other took out their weapons and aimed at Jyn and Leia.

 

Jyn could feel the rush of her adrenaline. This usally happened after the bluffing part, especially when you did it toward a dangerous person. Or creature. It was too risky, because whether you would end up being killed or they would accept your bid. However Jyn wasn’t afraid, she stood on her ground steeling her guts even more. _Another chance, until all chances are spent._

 

A laughter filled the room, coming from the ruler’s mouth.

 

 _‘This Bounty Hunter is my kind of scum, fearless and inventive.’_ Jyn heard Jabba say after that creature finished laughing. She released a breath she wasn’t aware she had held for a moment. He then agreed to raise the amount to thirty five, telling them that it was the last offer.

 

She knew enough this was when the bluff should stop or the bargain would turn into her own demise. Without a word, Jyn nodded in agreement and deactivated the thermal detonator in her gloved hand.

 

This gained a lot sigh of relief from the people around them. In instant, the atmosphere also changed from such an unpleasant commotion to a more cheerful one. The band began to play another music, the slaves were forced to dance or to please some of Jabba’s prized members. Jabba openly welcomed Jyn and Leia to stay and enjoy the party, while Chewie was getting escorted to the prison in the dungeon.

 

Looking around, the celebration continued. Through the lenses of her helmet, Jyn spotted the person in Mandalorian armor  who took Cassian from them, from her, in Cloud City; Boba Fett. Her hands clenched into fists, she was trying her best not to just launch forward and kill Fett as quick as possible. As their gaze met she expected a rude gesture from him which would make things easier to add fuel to her urge to kill the man, however what she was given was far from that. The Bounty Hunter gave a nod at her to show some kind of respect. It was a good thing that her face was covered, if not, he would see her anger and grudge.

 

When Fett left to enjoy his time in this party, Leia walked up to Jyn and nudged her. Wordlessly she motioned at the carbonite attached in the wall, where they could see a carved human figure in it. There it was, the man she had missed in the past six months. Her heart felt like it had stopped for a second, her lips parted, and her eyes widened. It brought a complicated feelings inside her chest; longing, sadness, and also joy. She remembered the last time Lando made a contact, he told them that Cassian’s situation was still the same; in perfect hibernation. He was still alive.

 

_Cassian._

 

…

 

“They’re in.” Bodhi announced, there was a hint of relief in his tone.

 

Just a minute ago, Jyn just sent a code through private comm. It wasn’t much information, just _two clicks,_ which meant everything went well. Oh thank Force, it wasn’t a _one click_.

 

Han—who had been busying himself with the panels in the dashboard—for a moment stopped and turned to Bodhi, the relief in his face mirrored the other man’s. It was obvious that Han had been trying to find some kind distraction. He couldn’t shake off the worries about Leia, deep inside Hutt’s place. He knew she wasn’t there alone in fact she had Jyn who was more than capable to protect her. But still, it made him restless.

 

Jyn and Leia would be staying in Jabba’s palace tonight just like what they had planned. And the next morning, it was Han and Bodhi’s turn. Both men would bring the Millennium Falcon to Mos Eisley Spaceport as evident as they could to draw Jabba the Hutt to face him.


	3. Let's Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s our cue.” Leia exclaimed before putting back the helmet to cover her identity. The older woman was also gearing herself up with a small blaster pistol, a truncheon, and a few viroblades. Neatly kept them all hidden under her costume.

**Chapter Three – Let’s Go!**

 

‘ _Boss. We have received a transmission from Mos Eisley Spaceport that a Millennium Falcon just landed in Hangar Three_.’ Bib Fortuna exclaimed hastily, interrupting his boss’ morning snack time.

 

The news didn’t surprise Jabba for the slightest. In fact, he had predicted it especially when Solo’s best friend was taken as hostage inside this palace. He had been waiting for this day to come, ever since Solo disrespected the deal they made. He never paid his debt, but instead he went to hide behind the Rebellion.

 

_‘Is that Bantha fodder alone?’_

_‘He came with a new co-pilot. Our men can confirm that there’s no sign of Rebel’s presence.’_ The Twi’lek man continued.

So it seems that Han Solo was going to try to make another bargain. Not that it would work, as Jabba had had enough of being used. He had been too soft and tolerable enough for that man. His patience had reached its limit, he was no longer interested with the money that smuggler owed. All He wanted to make him sleep well at night was to take Solo’s life in front of his own eyes, sending a strong message that betraying the Mighty Jabba would bring a painful death.

 

 _‘Call Fett and Dengar to gather our men, then lockdown Mos Eisley. No one can leave this planet until I got him.’_ He was not going to underestimate Solo, knowing that man could be slick and full of tricks. He would need his best mercenaries to prevent anything stupid to happen.

‘Should we get _the Wookiee too?_ ’

 

 _‘Fool.’_ With a growl, Jabba angrily shoved the Twi’lek man. It was enough to send him down to the floor. _‘There will be no bargain but an entertaining execution.’_

…

 

There was a slow measured knock on the door in the reserved guest quarters Jyn and Leia were staying. Both women could acknowledge that it was Lando, coming by for a second just to let them know that Jabba had just left the palace exactly like what they had planned.

 

“That’s our cue.” Leia exclaimed before putting back the helmet to cover her identity. The older woman was also gearing herself up with a small blaster pistol, a truncheon, and a few viroblades. Neatly kept them all hidden under her costume.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Leia?” Jyn questioned, knowing the component the Princess would take was probably more dangerous than hers. “I can go to the dungeon while you get Cassian.”

 

“It’ll be the best if you’re the first person he sees.” Leia assured, her smile hidden behind the helmet as she looked at Jyn. “Besides, I’ll have Lando nearby.”

 

She wanted to argue, to prove her point to switch their roles. But soon Jyn decided against it, because deep down she knew Leia was right. Cassian needed her. She would never know what could happen to him when she released him. He would be in very vulnerable state. She remembered what the Doctor told her, that Cassian might experience temporary blindness and it would take time until his body could move normally after six months not being used. It would be the best if the first person he encountered was someone so dear to him.

 

They parted their ways, with Jyn heading to the lounge room while Leia took a longer route to the dungeon. They both had no free access to enter the said places, that’s why they came up with some cheap lies to deceive Jabba’s men who were currently in charge. Thankfully, there were no big names such Fett and Dengar remain in the palace as both of them were guarding Jabba to meet Han.

 

Assuming Jabba’s favorite room was empty, Jyn sneakily jogged down the stairs. However she didn’t get to the bottom as her path was blocked by a loudmouth Rodian named Rubo. He spoke rudely about how she wasn’t supposed to enter the lounge room, claiming that he was in charge since the Mighty Jabba was not present, and threatening that he would not hesitant to kill her for fun so he could claim the Chewbacca reward for himself.

 

Instead of listening to that trash talk, Jyn focused to scan the room. She identified there were at least seven fighters in sight. _This Rodian,_ _Four humans, one Duros, and a tall Amani_. Some of them were currently having a very good time with seducing and flirting with the slaves while some others had their eyes on Jyn and Rubo in interest than being in high alert that an unwanted company just interrupted their time.

 

Jyn was confident she could defeat all of them, though she made a mental note that the Amani was the one she needed to be more careful with. The Bounty Hunter probably wasn’t in the same level as Fett, however he was still dangerous and experienced. He might not using a blaster, but his height and the length of his pointy staff would give him an upper hand.

 

“Steal my reward?” Jyn decided to respond after she finished with her pre battle calculation. “Because you’re too much a loser that you can’t even catch the Wookiee yourself?” Jyn taunted not in Ubese, but Basic so Rubo could understand. This verbal jab turned out quite effective to anger the Rodian while some of his friends burst out laughing as their friend getting roasted.

 

“Say that again, Boushh, and I’ll kill you for real.” The Rodian snapped, though it was far from intimidating because of his high pitched voice. Jyn wanted to laugh at that, in fact she did manage let slip a noise of suppressed laughter that was amplified by the device in her helmet. _Seriously? How can someone with that shitty voice even tries to sound intimidating?_ She wondered.

 

The humiliation broke the limit of his small patience. Rubo pulled his blaster pistol and aimed it right at the visor of her helmet, finger on the trigger.  “Who’s laughing now?”

 

Her brief amusement was soon replaced by annoyance at the sudden turn of event. This Rodian just dug his own grave. _Wrong move, asshole._

 

Her movement was quick. She drew her truncheon and swung it to knock the blaster from the Rodian’s grip. The blow was hard enough that she could hear Rubo’s elbow broken.  A sharp cry in pain followed, Jyn took this momentum as she charged again and kneed him right in the spot between his legs, forcing him to drop down on his own knees. Giving final blow, she then struck her opponent’s head with the heel of her foot, knocking him out.

 

Fortunately the others were not as organized as Stormtroopers, in fact they were rather sloppy. It made sense as some of them had probably drunk enough alcohol to make them unable to focus. Their first impulse was to retrieve any object within their reach. It felt more like a cantina fight which was definitely her playground.

 

"Kill him!" Amanaman shouted.

 

The fight started. Jyn’s agility and her small size gave her advantage, even though her costume made her slower than usual. She broke the first one’s nose with her truncheon and landed a kick on his stomach, sending him a few feet away. Blaster in her other hand, she shot down the incoming opponents before they even got near.

 

And when she faced the Amani, she was ready to launch and finish the tall creature off until she felt a hard blow on her back. It was the Duros, and she failed to notice his movement to get behind her back. The object he used as a weapon broke into pieces after the impact.

 

_That man uses kriffing chair._

 

Jyn emitted a groan in pain, certain that it would cause a big bruise on her back later. She landed on her stomach, and her helmet was accidentally dropped onto the floor, revealing her real identity. The revelation made her remaining opponents to make noise in disbelief and shock, like they never expected that Boushh was a woman, or they just simply realized it wasn’t Boushh in the first place.

 

The shock only lasted a few more seconds before the Duros harshly tugged Jyn’s hair to force her to get up on her feet. A blaster pressed against the side of her head. “Never thought Boussh was a girl.”

 

“Surprised?” Jyn sarcastically responded, trying to squirm free from her captor.

 

“I’ll put a hole in your head if you move a limb, bitch.” The grip on her hair tightened, making her cry in pain. Her mind raced to find a way out from this safely. She could notice that there were only two opponents left; the Duros behind her and the Amani who had his sharp staff pointed at her.

 

“We should kill her now. She killed our friends.” The Amani said.

 

“No, we need Boss to know about this spy. She might be working for the Rebellion.” The Duros replied, his wide eyes scrutinized Jyn’s feature. Jyn knew enough what has come into that man’s head, she knew that disgusting look. “While we wait, maybe we can have fun a little with her.” He continued.

 

…

 

In front of the access to the underground, there was a guard blocking her path. Not that it was a threat to her task, as the man who stood there was Lando Calrissian in disguise. That man had done a lot of vital components of this operation. She remembered the day when he volunteered to be involved as an attempt to make amend of what he had done to them in Cloud City. At first everyone doubted his competency and loyalty, but somehow after a lot of consideration he was given the job. Turned out it was the right decision after all.

 

Lando took a step aside, allowing Leia to proceed further. “The shift ended, they took the leave earlier. We have five minutes estimation before the next guards come.” He whispered, earning a nod from Leia. He followed her suit, as they walked down the stairs to the dungeon.

 

He was right that the tunnel was almost empty, except the Gamorrean guard who was asleep in front of the cell where Chewie was located. If it was in the Rebellion or Empire system, someone in this kind of duty who was caught sleeping would be labeled as very unprofessional and probably would get punishment. Leia noticed since her arrival yesterday, Jabba’s system was full of holes.

 

As they got near to the cell, the Gamorrean stopped snoring. He might have sensed their presence, or they weren’t careful enough not to wake him up. The creature’s eyes opened, letting out a loud big yawn. It was gross, because of how bad the smell of his breath was. At least that was what Leia assumed when she noticed the change of his facial expression from the gap in his mask.

 

The Gamorrean guard looked up at them in confusion. But Leia had drawn her gun, and shot him before that creature could do anything else. “I’ll get Chewie out. Go back to your position.” She ordered which Lando complied without a word.

 

She was greeted by the familiar complaining roar of the impatient Wookiee as soon as she managed to get the cell door opened. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, Chewie.” She said apologetically, removing her helmet so she could get a better look of her furry friend if he was injured or not. Once done, she let out a breath of relief when she couldn’t find any indication of torture, in fact Chewie looked untouched.

 

“Jyn? She’s fine. Luke? Well he went to Ben’s place to get something. He’ll come to help later.” She explained. “Yes, I’m sure. Just—“ She growled. “—Can you stop fussing around! We’re in the middle of operation, unless you want to get eaten by a kriffing Rancor!”

 

With that Chewie closed his mouth and nodded, suddenly being obedient. He followed Leia out of the cell and together they rushed to where Jabba kept the Rancor. When they reached the spot, they could see a small group of Jabba’s man, guarding in front of the big steel door of the Rancor’s cage.

 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here!” They shouted as soon as they noticed the unwanted guests.

 

Just now she realized that she left her helmet in that cell, making her face revealed to these people. _Oh great, Leia._ She thought to herself. Before their enemies could touch her, Chewie stepped up and grabbed one of the guards and threw it hard toward the rocky ceiling. It made their enemy’s friends halted, suddenly hesitant to make a move knowing they had to fight a Wookiee.

 

Chewie made another move at them and threw a backhand punch that was enough to crack one guard’s skull. Meanwhile Leia didn’t just stand there and watch, as in the same time she took down some of them with her blaster pistol. They performed a good teamwork, as they efficiently defeated their enemies without taking a lot of time.

 

“Here, help me out.” She took out the bomb she had kept hidden under her costume and handed it over to Chewie. The Wookiee took without a problem and attached it to the center of the large steel door, setting the timer just like what Leia instructed him.

 

_Thirty seconds._

 

“Let’s go!”


	4. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed her chance came early.
> 
> There was a big explosion. It was enough to make the palace shaking slightly as if it was caused by an earthquake. Jyn could feel herself smirking at this. Mentally she thanked Leia for saving her ass. Her opponents got distracted. She noticed the grip on her hair loosened, and the creature in front of her also looked shocked.

**Chapter Four – Can You Hear Me?**

 

She stopped resisting, pretending that she was under her captor’s mercy. The truth is, she was taking her time to clear her mind. She could do this. Saw’s lecture was ringing in her mind, reminding her about the important part in survival which was finding one good chance. She let her senses did the work, feeling the way the Duros held her, and the posture the Amani showed. If she didn’t resist anymore, her opponents would eventually lowered their guard. They might underestimate what she could do. They might think with her size she wouldn’t put a longer fight. They would never know her real strength.

 

It seemed her chance came early.

 

There was a big explosion. It was enough to make the palace shaking slightly as if it was caused by an earthquake. Jyn could feel herself smirking at this. Mentally she thanked Leia for saving her ass. Her opponents got distracted. She noticed the grip on her hair loosened, and the creature in front of her also looked shocked.

 

The Duros was caught off guard, he couldn’t anticipate it as she head-butted the man behind her. The surprise attack startled the Amani for a second before he thrust his sharp staff forward. It almost hit Jyn on the hip if she didn’t make last second dodge. The edge of that weapon pierced through her leather costume. _That was close_. Jyn thought before rolling over to retrieve her abandoned blaster.

 

She pulled the trigger twice.

 

_Thump. Thump._

Her opponent’s bodies sprawled on the floor. One was dead, but the Duros was moving about, trying to get as far as he could from her. He was no longer a threat, and she knew he would die for losing his blood later. She was about to let him be until she recalled the thing he said to her, his disgusting intention about what he wanted to do with her. She made a few steps until she stood tall in front of him, blocking his attempt to whatever escape route he had in mind. Wordlessly, she stared down at his pathetic face for a moment before making it easier as she pulled the trigger, aimed the spot between his eyes.

 

Now as the fight just ended, the only ones remained in this room was Jyn and the Twi’lek slaves Jabba owned. They were hiding themselves behind some pillar or wall. Though they looked scared, yet they never kept their eyes from the fight from the start.

 

“It’s alright. I’m not gonna kill you.” Jyn announced, her voice broke the suddenly odd silence. Even the sound of her breath was audible.

 

One by one, and reluctantly, the slaves came out from their cover. They were still looking wary and unsure what to do, wondering if this meant they were free from this hell or now they were under different owner.  “Are you with the Alliance?” One of them had gathered the courage to ask, her eyes followed Jyn’s movement as the other woman was doing one last check to make sure this room was clear from Jabba’s men.

 

“What makes you think I am?” Jyn muttered, satisfied that there was no sign of reinforcement for now. Of course since they were all busy to stop or run away from the Rancor.

 

“If there’s anyone who dares to create a chaos in Jabba’s home, it’s none other than the Alliance or the Empire.”

 

“Maybe I work for the Empire.” Showing her Coruscanti accent as she spoke. She went to release the slaves from the chains, making them free for the first time in only the Force knew how long. The Twi’leks looked at her in disbelief and awe after their restraints being released. They gave the look like they wondered if this was reality or mere imagination. “You’re free. Leave!”

 

The now freed slaves exchanged glances with the other, before slowly making a move to exit the lounge room.  “Thank you.” It might sound simple, but Jyn could feel the depth and sincerity of the words when those Twi’leks said it. Clearly they didn’t see her as an Imp after all.

 

“Just go!” She warned.  In the same time a loud roar echoed, followed with the noise of large heavy footsteps. They could also hear people scream in horror mixed with constant small explosions and firefights that were happening in this palace. “Things will get messier in this damn place!”

 

…

 

 “Jabba, my old friend. It’s pleasure to see you again and well.” Han offered the fakest grin he could ever think of.

 

“E chu ta!” The sluggish creature snapped. _‘You’re not anyone’s friend here.’_

 

“Don’t be like that, man. I know we have a lot of misunderstandings, but you know well I’ll never—“

 

 _‘You bantha fodder. You’re only here to beg me to release your friend, Chewbacca.’_ He interrupted before Han could finish whatever approach he got in mind. _‘Am I right, Solo?’_

 

“Well, that’s—“ Han trailed off, for a second he exchanged a glance with Bodhi who stood beside him. The other man froze in his spot like a living statue, like he was afraid one wrong move would bring his own demise. “—actually half true.” Han finished, nudging Bodhi subtly to tell him to get a grip. They should not let themselves being intimidated by Hutt and his goons, even though they had every reason to be. They were surrounded in this docking bay, Jabba’s men covered every possible escape route. They haven’t raised their blasters a them, yet. But Han was certain they would if their Boss ordered them to.

 

“Look, Jabba.” Han started. “I never forgot about my debt. What about I return it with double money? Come on, just think about it.” He made a tactical pause to see if this could catch the creature’s attention. And it seemed it did. Han almost felt a small wave of victory inside his chest, assuming he could get Jabba to talk to him again even though it was all empty words. He was here not to pay anyways, he just needed to make it more convincing.

 

After a moment that seemed like Jabba was considering that option, he finally spoke. _‘There will be no more bargain.’_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Wicked laughter escaped his wide mouth. _‘I gave you more than one chance. Now time’s up, my lovely pet would love to have you and your friend for dinner.’_

 

Han frowned, lips parted. It was a good thing Bodhi didn’t understand Huttese, or he might go all panic or pass out for real when learning that Jabba threatened to feed them to the Rancor. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by Bib Fortuna. The Twi’lek man looked frightened over something, his body was even shaking as he passed whatever kind of unpleasant message to Jabba.

 

Han and Bodhi had an idea what was going on. They knew Jyn and the others wouldn’t disappoint.

 

The next thing that happened was Jabba’s outburst. To be honest Han had never seen this slimy bastard beyond angry, not that it could scare him. If he wasn’t a crime lord, this display would make everyone laugh. Apparently Jabba just found out about the situation in his _lovely_ palace. The Rancor was released, devouring a good number of Jabba’s men who dared to stand in the beast’s path.  Irrationally he channeled a part of his wrath to the poor Bib Fortuna. He ordered Fett to execute that Twi’lek man in the spot for his failure and incompetence. No matter how many years Bib Fortuna had served him as a loyal servant, his fate was ended tragically by his own Boss.

 

Han and Bodhi could only remain in their spot at the scene. While Han maintained his face unbothered, Bodhi was failing to mask his own expression. “You okay, kid?” He whispered to the younger man. Bodhi just gave a couple nods to answer the half-concerned question.

 

“Just don’t think about it. Focus on the fact that our friends are doing well with their part.”

 

A part of him wondered how on earth Han could act cool like this. I mean, he had seen in numerous occasions how Cassian and Jyn concealed their reaction where they put some kind of blank mask (which sometimes he was pretty envious about it). But Han was totally different. That man acted carefree like his default demeanor. Bodhi couldn’t tell the difference whether it was an act or he just didn’t give a shit even in a life threatening situation.

 

“What is wrong with you? We just witnessed someone being openly executed in front of our own eyes. We’re possibly the next.” He replied in hushed tone.

 

“Come on, kid. That shouldn’t be a new sight around Imperial.” He replied in confusion, reminding Bodhi’s old job.

 

“I’ve heard things, but never saw it directly. Thank you very much for that.” Said the pilot with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Their careful conversation stopped in that point as Jabba returned his attention to them.

 

 _‘He came here with the Alliance!’_ Jabba shouted the conclusion, calling up Dengar. _‘Get back to the palace. Capture those Rebel scums! I want them all alive or you’ll have to take their spot.’_

_‘And the Rancor?’_

_‘Kill it before it sets my palace on fire!’_

_‘As you wish, Boss.’_

 

Han raised an index finger at the crime lord. “Easy, Jabba. That’s some serious accusation there. Let me get this clear; me and my friend over there came for Chewie, nothing more.” The moment those words came, he quickly regretted as now Fett and the remaining Jabba’s top fighters aimed their blasters at Han and Bodhi, fingers on the triggers.

 

_‘Save your explanation for later. I believe you and your stupid friends will have lifetime talk with the mighty Sarlacc.’_

…

 

Walking up toward the portion where the carbonite was placed, all Jyn could hear was her thumping heartbeat. The closer she got to him, the louder it sounded. Despite Calrissian’s constant confirmation that Cassian was still alive, Jyn couldn’t help to expect the worse. It made things easier, because life had taught her enough that whenever she allowed herself to expect something good, all she got in the end was a disappointment.

 

She had learned the possibility about what could happen. There was a small probability that Cassian would not make it, and a slightly bigger probability that he would endure a permanent injury for being frozen in carbonite for such a long time.

 

She eventually located the panel for bringing the heavy object down from the wall, creating a loud bang which echoed around the lounge room. With the carbonite down, Jyn found the knobs on the side of the freezer. She turned them around, resulting for the temperature inside to go the different direction: the thermal control turned into a heating system instead of a freezer.

 

She took a few steps back and watched, refusing to look away even for a second. She wanted to witness it with her own eyes that Cassian was there, that he would still be breathing and alive. She let herself hoping.

 

The solid carbonite slowly melted, the carved humanly figure had turned into a real flesh. Jyn’s heart stopped.

 

Cassian’s body helplessly fell to the ground, lying on his stomach. His eyes were still closed, his breathing pattern was somewhat unsteady. But he was conscious, even though at the moment his mind probably was still blank. He tried to move, to order his wobbly hands to push himself up but to no avail. Every time he tried, he fell again.

 

_He’s here. He’s moving. He’s alive._

 

Jyn thought, exhaling soundly as a wave of relief washed over her. She was celebrating internally. Impulsively she moved, bringing her smaller yet strong hands around him and lifting his figure up slightly from the sandy ground. She sat down, positioning his upper back to rest on her thigh while one of her hands cradled the back of his head. He wasn’t showing any sign of resistance, still unresponsive.

 

Cassian was solid and real in her arms. She could feel his labored breathing, his limping limbs and see his pale features. She was told that those symptoms were temporary due to the carbonite freezing effect. It lowered his body temperature, which resulted his muscles to stiffen. With the free atmosphere, his system wasn’t used to it at that point.

 

Without realizing, her lips formed into a soft reluctant smile. For the first time in six months, her life felt brighter again. “Cassian.”She called his name in soft tone filled with concern and affection. Lips slowly pressing to his sweaty forehead, her gloved palm cupped his cheek.

 

She heard his grunt.

 

“Can you hear me?” Pulling back slightly, so she could look down into his face. She caught his eyes already open, those dark brown eyes she had missed. Yet his gaze was empty, as if he didn’t recognize her. _Temporary blindness._

 

“Jyn?” His voice sounded weak and small. Nevertheless it didn’t fail to give warmth to her stomach. Her inside felt like jumping in joy. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to suppress the smile. She had never felt this kind of relief before.

 

“It’s me, Captain.” With that Jyn had her lips on his, giving him a long awaited kiss.

 

For the first few seconds, Cassian remained still as if his slow mind was still trying to process what was happening. But soon enough he let himself smiling against her lips, before reciprocating the kiss a little bit clumsily.


	5. Look What We Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they started making their way to exit, they saw one guard was thrown by brute force. “Watch out.” Jyn warned, as the guard’s unconscious body rolled down the stairs and landed not far from where they were standing. Then they could hear the sound of blaster bolts from outside, and a familiar Wookiee growl. 
> 
> “Jyn!” Leia and Chewbacca appeared in the doorway, both carrying a stolen rifle blaster. They were fine, no sign of injury just out of breath. It was odd seeing Chewie with a weapon that was not the bowcaster, in fact it looked rather awkward from the way Chewie held the gun. “It’s getting out of control out there. The Rancor is rampaging. I have never seen a creature who has a never ending hunger.” The Princess continued, earning a nod from her Wookiee companion. “Most guards have their attention to stop it, yet I don’t think they dare to kill that beast.” 
> 
> “I got him.” Jyn exclaimed, tilting her head to Cassian.

**Chapter Five – Look What We Got Here**

 

The moment when he was brought back to consciousness, Cassian was disoriented and in the verge of panic. He felt like he was trapped in the pit of darkness. His limbs didn’t want to cooperate, his whole body was drenched. It was as if he had been through some kind of torture session and was thrown back to his isolation cell, which was something he had experienced in the past.

 

But this was different.

 

He couldn’t remember anything about him going solo mission and getting caught. He tried to lever himself up with his hands, struggling and failing. Despite the inability to see, he could feel he was being watched. This was no good at all. He was in danger, and very vulnerable. He should get something to defend himself, even though he knew he would most likely lose, especially with his current condition.

 

There were careful steady steps approaching, and his instinct forced him to become alert. However, before he could anticipate the threat his body was being lifted carefully by rather small arms. It was far from his imagination about his captor; bulky and harsh. This person was gentle, and he (or she) even positioned him better so he wouldn’t lay on the dirty ground. A faint frown formed in his face. His eyes blinked a couple times, helplessly trying to regain his own vision.

 

_Why can’t I see?_

 

For strange reason it made him remember Chirrut, thinking maybe this was how it felt to be blind. But he wasn’t even Force sensitive. So then he could only rely on his other senses, which was still undamaged thankfully. He could hear, he could feel, he could smell. He felt that small hand held the back of his neck to support him. He tried to register who this person could be and his mind ended up replaying glimpse of moments in Cloud City that felt more like a dream than actual event.

 

“Cassian.”

 

Her voice brought him out of his incoherent thoughts. Her lips then brushed against his forehead, her gloved palm cupped his cheek. This gesture calmed his mind down in a blink of an eye, like all of his worries dispersed. His body relaxed without he intended as if his instinct was certain that he was no longer in danger.

 

Jyn was here with him. That could mean that she had managed to escape from Vader somehow. No, maybe this was inside some kind Imperial cell perhaps, and they were locked here forever. But Jyn didn’t seem like she was in pain or frustrated. She sounded relieved.

 

Cassian didn’t know how long he was out. He just knew his fate ended up being frozen in carbonite to be presented to Jabba the Hutt, therefore the reason behind Jyn’s presence here remained unclear. _What about Leia and the others?_

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

She had pulled back, leaving only her palm on his face. For a second, he mused on how he had missed her lips on his skin already. Cassian knew he had to say something, anything, a word. He could imagine Jyn’s worried face with her emerald green eyes looking at his face.

 

“Jyn?” He still couldn’t able to see, yet he was sure she was smiling after he called out her name. He could hear her smile.

 

“It’s me, Captain.” Her voice almost sounded like her usual smugness like how she intended to. She failed.

 

A second after, her lips found his, silencing his thoughts once again. The kiss was something else, filled with so much emotions. She was kissing him as if it had been forever years ago the last time they kissed. Despite still being in a daze, Cassian discovered something peculiar; that Jyn had never been this affectionate toward him before. Not just this kiss, but the previous one he was given in his forehead and also not forgetting to mention how she held him protectively. He then remembered their last _moment,_ every detail of it.

 

_I love you._

_yo también te amo, Jyn._

 

The kiss went on and on as if they didn’t even care about everything else. Cassian’s limp hand had made its way somehow to hold her cheek, memorizing the shape of her face while partly trying to make sure that this was not a dream or hallucination.

 

…

 

Even when they broke the kiss for air, they kept holding each other’s face. His calloused fingers traced every outline of her face; specifically her swollen plum lips, jawline, nose, and her hairline. His touch was so gentle that it made her heart flutter that finally she could have _this_ again. She had missed everything about him.

 

She had both her palms holding his face, committing the image of him to her memory. He was still looking pass her, she just needed to wait for maybe an hour or two until his sight would return to its original state. All she needed for the last six months was to have him back alive, and it has come true. She couldn’t ask for better a circumstance.

“I can’t see.” His smile faltered, a frown was growing visible on his face. She watched him blink again a couple times, as if the attempts would help.

 

“Just relax, Cass.” She cooed, thumb rubbing random pattern on his cheek. “I just got you out from carbonite. Let’s just say you have hibernation sickness.”

 

He seemed to accept her words, his body relaxed again. “How?” It was only one word with a lot of questions. _How did you get out safely from Cloud City? How did you find me? How many days was I away?_

 

She’s been waiting for this moment in a year. She guessed that Cassian never realized that he’s been frozen for half standard year instead of a few days or a week. She stayed true to her own promise, that she would never give up on him. One thing she had learned; when something special taken away from you, you have fight to get it back.

 

“It’s a long story.” No matter how much she wanted to get lost in the joy of their reunion, she had to get back to work. She needed to meet up with Leia and Chewie and then get the hell out of this palace for good. She cast him an apologetic smile (not sure if Cassian could see it yet) before giving one last peck to his lips. “Right now, we’re in Jabba’s palace. We have to move, before Jabba returns. Can you get up?”

 

She watched him nod at her wordlessly despite his confusion. She understood that he wasn’t feeling comfortable when he had no idea about everything, especially since he was accustomed to be two steps ahead because of his line of work.

 

“Come on.” Carefully bringing him up to his feet, she threw his arm around her shoulders while she enveloped hers around his waist. It was like Scarif all over again, with her helping him to walk.

 

When they started making their way to exit, they saw one guard was thrown by brute force. “Watch out.” Jyn warned, as the guard’s unconscious body rolled down the stairs and landed not far from where they were standing. Then they could hear the sound of blaster bolts from outside, and a familiar Wookiee growl.

 

“Jyn!” Leia and Chewbacca appeared in the doorway, both carrying a stolen rifle blaster. They were fine, no sign of injury just out of breath. It was odd seeing Chewie with a weapon that was not the bowcaster, in fact it looked rather awkward from the way Chewie held the gun. “It’s getting out of control out there. The Rancor is rampaging. I have never seen a creature who has a never ending hunger.” The Princess continued, earning a nod from her Wookiee companion. “Most guards have their attention to stop it, yet I don’t think they dare to kill that beast.”

 

“I got him.” Jyn exclaimed, tilting her head to Cassian.

 

Leia allowed herself to smile at the sight of her friend, alive. To know that their plan was reaching to a success, she thought what they did in the last six months finally paid off. Maybe he wasn’t in good shape at the moment, but one thing she was sure; that he wasn’t dying. She made a mental note to get a team of doctors to get him treated as soon as they return to the Fleet. “Good to see you again, Cassian.”

 

Cassian looked more relaxed to hear Leia‘s voice (and even Chewbacca’s), glad that the Empire failed to capture one of Rebellion most important leaders back then in Cloud City. “So.. everyone made it out alive?” He said breathily.

 

“Of course we did.” Said Leia, knowing what he meant.

 

“We’ll tell you the complicated story behind it later. I promise.” Jyn assured.

 

Apparently the Wookiee got another thing in his mind to welcome back someone he considered as a friend. He went through to take Cassian from Jyn and enveloped him with his furry arms, saying something in his language that probably meant _welcome back comrade_ or whatever that was.

 

“Alright, enough mushy time, Chewie. We still have to get out of this palace.” Jyn reminded him, rolling her eyes. She was getting a little restless because they had to keep moving. “And since you’re way stronger than me, can you support him for me?”

 

Chewie didn’t seem to mind about that.

 

…

 

Their run to the palace main gate in overall went smooth. Occasionally they crossed path with a guard or two who were either confused or panicked. They weren’t ready, so Jyn and her friends could easily shoot them. However, she didn’t quite like how it turned out. It was too easy. It didn’t make sense for what supposed to be a dangerous crime organization. Her only tough opponents were the ones she encountered in Jabba’s main area. So it was like they were being allowed to go through to the main gate.

 

“This is not right. I don’t think all guards have their focus on the dungeon.” Said Jyn.

 

“I know.” Leia agreed, before stopping their pace for a second. “Now I realize, don’t you think it’s getting quieter around here?”

 

_Right, The Rancor._

They turned their head back, focusing on their hearings. It was indeed suspiciously quieter than before. There were no more people’s shouts, and more importantly they couldn’t even hear the Rancor’s growl anymore.

 

Chewie roared loudly in panic.

 

“Yes, Chewie. I think they killed the Rancor.” Leia snapped.

 

“Where the hell is Lando?”

 

“Haven’t seen him around since he assisted me to the dungeon.”

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Cassian muttered, still trying to regain his vision. It was getting better, but since they were in the tunnel with a minimum source of light, he couldn’t see anything.

 

No guards were in sight in the main entrance of the palace. The door was down, not that it was a problem as Jyn could easily locate the lever in the wall and pulled it down

 

 Soon the door lifted up, the blinding light of peeked inside the tunnel. Even they had to cover their eyes with their hands as finally they stepped to the desert of Tatooine. The twin suns were up high in the afternoon sky, the temperature was really hot and they had to quickly adapt to it.

 

But they weren’t alone.

 

They were surrounded and outnumbered.

 

In front of them, a large group of Jabba the Hutt’s goons had their weapons pointed at them. Spears, swords, staffs, blasters, more blasters. One man was standing in the front. It wasn’t Jabba, but one of his notorious Bounty Hunters, Dengar.

 

“Look what we got here.” The Bounty Hunter smirked wickedly, earning a few angry noises in agreement from his underlings. “We were deceived.”

 

…

 

This was not like what they had planned. Their mission was to get Cassian out while Jabba got distracted and then go as quick as they could to save Han and Bodhi before both men got executed. According to Han, Jabba only had two methods of execution. But since now the Rancor was killed, the other alternative was; thrown to Sarlacc pit.

 

Jyn mentally cursed that Luke had made last minute change of plan. The Jedi Knight was supposed to join their team to infiltrate the palace, yet he changed his mind, telling them that it was important for him to visit Ben Kenobi’s old hut. He didn’t reveal much, though they could assume it was probably Jedi related thing.

 

If only Luke went with them just like in their original plan, the situation would not turn to be like this.


	6. It Is Us Who Will Come Out as the Victor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were escorted to a big sail barge, now standing face to face with Jabba the Hutt once again. Unlike their previous encounter, this time the crime lord was beyond angry. Who wouldn’t? Especially when some small group had created havoc in his beloved palace. The Rancor—Jabba’s most prized pet—was dead, he also lost many members of his organization, plus his latest favorite trophy was released from the carbonite. Jabba couldn’t recall a day where he was in complete defeat.

**Chapter Six – It Is Us Who Will Come Out As the Victor!**

 

They were escorted to a big sail barge, now standing face to face with Jabba the Hutt once again. Unlike their previous encounter, this time the crime lord was beyond angry. Who wouldn’t? Especially when some small group had created havoc in his beloved palace. The Rancor—Jabba’s most prized pet—was dead, he also lost many members of his organization, plus his latest favorite trophy was released from the carbonite. Jabba couldn’t recall a day where he was in complete defeat.

 

Jabba and his goons had finally discovered that this group was a part of Rebel Alliance. Aside of Han Solo and Chewbacca, he also recognized Princess Organa from Alderaan, and the Scarif Hero Jyn Erso. Their reputation was widely known, especially since the Empire put a big price on their heads.

 

Maybe in any other day, Jabba would just lock them up and hand them over to the Empire for a good amount of money. But today was different. Money was not his best interest. All he wanted in this galaxy right now was to punish them all like what they deserved for messing with him. He was sure he would be able to sleep at night after watching these Rebel Scums die in Sarlacc pit.

 

Jyn took a step forward to stand beside Leia, shielding Cassian who was still being supported by Chewbacca. Her patience was on limit, she had had enough to just stand back and watch Leia trying to negotiate with Jabba the Hutt rationally. Well, maybe Leia’s method was smarter and careful knowing they were not in a good position to offer, but Jyn knew enough it was useless. Jabba was not interested in whatever Leia tried to say, so Jyn had to make it simpler. “Look. It’s a two way deal, Jabba. It’s either you let us go or I’ll blast you myself.”

 

For a brief moment Jabba laughed bitterly at Jyn’s bluff, but then he growled. _‘Enough wasting my time. Guards! Leave the Princess here and take the rest to the cell. Today, Sarlacc will have a memorable feast in a long time.’_

“What?! You can’t take her!” Jyn quickly yelled, struggling to break free from the hands of guards. She could hear Chewie’s roar in the background to back her up. However the Wookiee was holding back. Even if he could easily beat the guards around him, he chose not to. Because he was, at the moment, had Cassian under his protection.

 

Suddenly Fett stepped in the scene and aimed his rifle at Jyn’s head. “Move, Rebel Scum. Or I’ll put a hole in his head.” Said the Bounty Hunter as he switched his aim to the limp man who was leaning on the Wookiee for support. Right, Jyn recalled that Fett was present in various occasions at Cloud City. That man must have witnessed everything that he knew how much Cassian meant to Jyn, vice versa.

 

For the sake of his life, Jyn did stop resisting. However that didn’t mean she was becoming less hostile. The fire in her eyes never ceased, her face showed no hint of defeat. “You’ll regret this, Jabba! Mark my words!” She said through gritted teeth to contain her eruptive anger, allowing herself and the others to be dragged away from Jabba’s face. All of them except Leia.

 

…

 

“Watch it, asshole!” Jyn snarled as she was being pushed quite forcefully into what seemed like a storage room turned into a sudden cell to keep Hutt’s temporary prisoners, leaving them to wait until it was the time for the execution.

 

After the door shut close, she went immediately to the small space in the door that seems to be an excuse for a window. Her hands were on the bars, as she gave it a try to break them, but to no avail. Knowing how useless that thought was, she eventually stopped before giving the door one last kick.

 

“Look who’s finally made a visit.”

 

She turned around abruptly to face the speaker. There they were; Han and Bodhi, sitting and leaning against the wall in the corner. The former smuggler had that sarcastic smirk on his face while the other man’s expression was a mix of relief and desperation. In one aspect Bodhi was glad that they managed to get Cassian out, yet in the end they were caught as well. Jyn’s group was supposed to be the rescue not being captured.

 

Bodhi slowly got on his feet and made a few steps toward Cassian, welcoming his friend back. “At least half of our plan worked.” The Pilot said, trying to point out the positive side even in this kind of situation. Yet soon a frown formed in his face as he noticed Cassian’s odd condition. “Is he okay?”

 

“He is.” Jyn confirmed to wipe Bodhi’s concerns off. When she returned her attention to Cassian, her eyes were soft as she stared at him with something Bodhi would describe as protectiveness. “He’s just going through hibernation sickness.” She continued, walking over to take Cassian over from Chewie. The woman gave a nod to the Wookiee as a thank you for taking care of him.

 

“I don’t know a thing about your plan and how it should have worked. Please tell me you got a plan B up your sleeve.” Cassian muttered with a huff, subconsciously feeling slightly at ease at the familiarity when Jyn was once again supporting half of his weight.

 

“Sad to say this, Andor, but we didn’t expect this mission would turn out to be like this.” Han commented gruffly, before realizing something. “Hey wait a minute—“The colors in his face drained. “Where’s Leia?” Before Jyn could answer, Chewie already opened his mouth and told Han the truth.

 

Han was mad; no—fuming. He got various scenarios what Jabba wanted to do with Leia. He had witnessed it in the past, that the crime lord had a tendency to pick beautiful female as a slave. Mostly the slaves were picked as a punishment for not paying debts, or a prize won. This case would be the latter, because of Leia’s status as a royal and Rebel main figure. Jabba must have thought about how the Rebellions humiliated him in his home, now it was his turn to humiliate them with making their important leader as his slave.

 

This time, it was Han’s turn to get to the door, banging on it rapidly and yelling as loud as he could. Mostly he was cursing and creating various insult words for Jabba to get his attention. Yet, the response he got was none.

 

“So what do we do, Jyn?” Bodhi said, trying to ignore Han’s loud series of curses. In this situation, they had to clear their mind and find a new solution, Bodhi thought. Stay focus. This wasn’t the end yet.

 

“We need Luke and Lando. They should improvise knowing our mission has shifted.”

 

“Has Luke known about this disaster?”

 

Chewie and Cassian turned their eyes on Jyn. “Yes. I managed to send him a code.”

 

“I have faith in him.” Bodhi openly declared. “He’s a Jedi, I believe in him. Not just for saving our ass here, but somehow I believe he will be the contributing factor to beat the Empire.”

 

“We all do.” Jyn agreed, turning to look at Cassian and seeing him nod too. It was somewhat surprising that Cassian was on the same page in this subject. Jyn knew him well enough that he was very skeptic about hoping and dreaming, especially to trust one man to make difference in this war. So the display was enough to make her smile a little. People could change their perception anyways.

 

“But, we can’t just do nothing and let him do the work.” She continued. “He needs us as much as we do.”

 

“We need a new plan.” Cassian said.

 

“Yeah, but what can we do? We’re here, stuck, and when they open the door we will have guns pointing at us as they drag us to meet our death.” Han joined after giving up taunting the guards.

 

“Don’t forget, we still have Lando somewhere in this ship. I’m starting to understand the reason behind his sudden disappearance in the palace. He must have sensed something was up, and found a way.”

 

“Whoa hold on, Jyn. I thought you never trusted him.” Bodhi interrupted.

 

“I still don’t.” She clarified. “But I’m pretty sure about his loyalty to the Rebellion.”

 

Chewie roared in agreement, saying that Jyn’s reason was right. In the past six months, Lando had a lot of contribution for them, even numerous Rebellion higher ups already had some respect for him. This was something you couldn’t ignore, whether you like him or hate him.

 

…

 

The barge eventually came to a stop, indicating they had arrived at the destination the crime lord wished. The door swished open, Jabba’s armed henchmen appeared. They quickly took them away to the main hold by Jabba the Hutt’s request for the last time before the execution started.

 

It seems that they were running low on cuffs, that they only applied it to the potentially most troublesome in the room, which was the Wookiee. However, still, there was no chance to pull a stunt especially when they were surrounded with weapons pointed at them. Even if they could snatch one’s weapon, they would be shot by the others.

 

In the middle of process, two human henchmen were standing in the way. One was unrecognized as half of his face was covered with white fabric. Similar like Dengar’s but this man’s mouth part was also covered. Meanwhile his partner was very familiar, they could see his eyes through the gap of his mask. Jyn was right; Lando Calrissian wouldn’t disappoint them this time.

 

“Let us take over from here.” Said Lando which was going smoothly without question from the other guards.

 

“Back at it again with the little adventures.” Han murmured low enough so only his friends and _these two guards_ to hear.

 

They stopped just to face the big sluggish slimy creature. Their eyes then easily caught the disturbing sight of Leia who was chained to sit close to Jabba. Their leader was forced to wear a slave bikini outfit, burning her dignity to ashes.

 

Han had never felt this angry before. He swore to whatever entity up there in the stars, that today Jabba would die whether by his own hands or his friends. The former smuggler made eye contact with her, silently asking her well-being. But this was Leia Organa we’re talking about. Despite being humiliated, she still looked tough as if this situation she was in wasn’t bothering her.

 

“I wouldn’t call our own execution as an adventure.” Jyn replied, frowning when she witnessed how her friend was treated. Her head turned towards where Cassian was standing. He had gotten much better as the time passed. He was able to walk (stubbornly as he kept insisting he was fine now). Though, he also admitted that his vision was still a trouble. It was like he currently needed glasses like Maz Kanata’s. When their eyes met, Jyn gave him a fleeting smile, silently promising that they could make it through. They _would_ make it through.

 

All the time, Bodhi was silent. He kept his head down as if Jabba was some scary monster. Or, well, maybe Bodhi just didn’t want to steal attention. Chewie was standing next to him wordlessly, so at least for now Jyn shouldn’t worry about anyone to bully him.

 

Then Jabba made his speech, starting from pointing out the sins these Rebels had done to him, explaining that there were no other punishment they deserved except to be terminated. The verdict garnered a noise of agreement from his henchmen. Some also began to shout various insults and _Kill! Kill!_ That was soon followed by the others, making the chant louder than the music the band was playing.

 

“Good. I hate long waits.” Han said sarcastically with a pointed glare toward the Hutt. Clearly he had enough with that stupid creature. There was no need to play nice. Jabba should die today by his or by his friend’s hands.

 

“Take back what you said, Han.”  Said Jyn, rolling her eyes. _Stop provoking him, don’t ruin our chance._ She thought, because Jabba could just lose more patience and shoot them here and now.

 

“What, Erso? It doesn’t sound so bad for us.” He didn’t know how to shut up and play along. Jyn was sure that’s why he would make the worst spy in the galaxy. Even Leia, despite her own situation, also rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

 _‘In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.’_ Jabba continued, thankfully not taking the bait.

 

Before Han could make any stupid comment, Jyn quickly spoke up. “You know what, Jabba? This is the last mistake you’ll ever make. No matter what, in the end, it is us who will come out as the victor!” That garnered laughter from everyone in the room, even Jabba himself laughed in mocking manner.

 

_‘Get their pathetic faces to the Skiff!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took long to update. Real life gets in the way and after watching the Last Jedi my brain short circuited because of the hype Lol
> 
> I'll try to update like usual, but I think there's a new muse growing inside me because of TLJ. I know this WILL sound odd, but what do you think about me maybe try write a Poe/Tallie (possibly crack) ship? xD Because that idea actually came to my mind just when seeing Tallie.


	7. I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man whose face covered with scarf was suddenly standing close to Jyn, hand gripping on her arm to pull her away from her friends. For someone who should treat her harshly, this man was surprisingly gentle. From the corner of her eyes, he watched as the man leaning to her ear. Jyn could only assume one other reason; probably another pervert who would want to make a deal to release her and in return he would own her. She was certain that right now Cassian had that murderous gaze on the man. 
> 
> “Relax.” The man whispered that was only audible enough for Jyn to hear. It was as if he already caught a glimpse of her negative assumptions about him, or maybe Cassian’s thoughts. “I will get all of us out. Lando and I have sorted this out.”

**Chapter Seven – I’m Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight.**

 

This was not how they die, especially after the things they had been through. They had escaped from the powerful Empire’s grasp numerous times, had taken big part behind the destruction of Death Star, and many heroic battles in this war. It would be such a joke if they were getting executed by the hands of gangsters.

 

The man with most of his face covered by scarf and three alien creatures guided them to the said Skiff. The Rebels now had their hands tied up with some cheap cuffs, and a double for Chewie. Knowing that the Wookiee was the strongest and could be troublesome if he went on rampage, Jabba’s goons surely didn’t want to take risk.

 

There was another skiff nearby, patrolling or maybe guarding, just in case if these Rebels had planned a surprise attack. Apparently they knew enough not to underestimate them, especially after what they had done to their headquarters. There were at least ten henchmen on board, thankfully not the most dangerous and fearsome ones.

 

Jyn noticed that Lando wasn’t here. He chose to remain in the barge, in the same room with where Leia was. She got a feeling that Lando had a better idea, possibly to save Leia when there was a chance. She diverted her attention to Han who had a deep scowl on his face. Chewie was surprisingly calm for a Wookiee. Bodhi was brave, even though Jyn knew that he didn’t have the most confidence but he stood tall not letting their enemies to see any sign of weakness from him. Cassian stood between her and Bodhi, he currently had the emotionless spy mask on his face. Jyn knew him well that despite looking neutral, Cassian was actually studying every variable in his surroundings.

 

The man whose face covered with scarf was suddenly standing close to Jyn, hand gripping on her arm to pull her away from her friends. For someone who should treat her harshly, this man was surprisingly gentle. From the corner of her eyes, he watched as the man leaning to her ear. Jyn could only assume one other reason; probably another pervert who would want to make a deal to release her and in return he would own her. She was certain that right now Cassian had that murderous gaze on the man.

 

“Relax.” The man whispered that was only audible enough for Jyn to hear. It was as if he already caught a glimpse of her negative assumptions about him, or maybe Cassian’s thoughts. “I will get all of us out. Lando and I have sorted this out.”

 

Jyn did resist not to grin when she figured out the man next to her was her own friend. How did she not have any idea that this man was Luke in the first place? Surely the way Luke dressed up was rather suspicious. “Tsk. You’re so kriffing late. Were you sleeping?” She replied.

 

The Jedi didn’t need to respond to that. “You up to fight? Because things will get messy soon, and my hands will be full.”

 

“Never thought a Jedi would ask for help.” Said Jyn before continuing. “You ask the right person.” At least Jyn, Han, and Chewie were more than fit to fight. She just needed to keep Bodhi and Cassian unharmed.

 

“Good. Just wait for my cue.” Was his last response before getting back to play along with his role. Jabba would never know what was getting him in a few minutes.

 

…

 

“Any improvement in your condition?” Bodhi asked, breaking Cassian’s intense gaze on Jyn and the _mysterious man_.

 

“My eyes are getting better.” Said Cassian turning to look at the former Imperial Pilot. “Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur.”

 

“There’s  nothing to see anyway.” Jyn added, she had turned her head to face toward their direction. Everything around them was just sand, mountains of sands, and huge rocks.

 

“And we’re gonna die here, you know. Convenient.” Han commented bitterly, earning a nod from Chewie.

 

Jyn had to roll her eyes, due to the words that the former smuggler had spitted out. If only he knew that Luke was here with them with a big surprise Han would definitely enjoy. Well, it doesn’t matter, soon he would find out anyway. “Just stick close to Chewie. I’ll take care of everything.” Her somewhat smug-ish statement made Luke roll his eyes.

 

Silence filled them again. Even with the sound that was echoed around Jabba’s barge, the place seemed to be quite inaudible outside. It was Cassian’s soft voice that broke it and she didn’t notice that he had made a few steps closer so he stood next to her. “You’re calm.” By that, what he meant was _you have a plan_. Cassian definitely still had no idea about what was going on. From his point of view, the man covered with scarf was a threat who probably tried to shake Jyn’s mind. However, despite his prejudice, he could tell that Jyn got an idea in mind. If not, she would not look this composed and determined.

 

“And this is going to work.” She replied, reassuring him that they did have a new plan. It’s just the result, whether it turns out good that they can go back to the rendezvous point, or get stuck in this desert planet, or worst, ending up dead.

 

“You never cease to amaze me.” Was his response before returning to his previous spot next to Bodhi.

 

“Thank us later.” Jyn managed to say.

 

The side windows from the barge opened up, revealing a lot of Jabba’s loyal servants and the ruler himself as they didn’t want to miss the show. The cue was given, and Jyn was chosen to be the first one to jump. She was the one (after Han Solo) who had pissed him the most, also the boldest one to taunt him without respect.

 

“Okay here we go.” She heard Luke mutter as the Jedi slowly dragged her to the plank.

 

Jyn looked down at what was waiting down there. She could see sharp teeth, if that’s what it’s called, on the sides of the mouth, and the wobbling line that seems to be the arms. The head was also visible, making it more of a disgusting view. _So this is what they call as a Sarlacc._

 

Once again Jabba made a speech, acting like he was the God or something. He said that he would be generous enough to hear their pleas for forgiveness. That was bullshit! They knew well that Jabba wasn’t forgiving. They were only allowed to make their last words before they die.

 

“Jyn, tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth, he’ll get no such pleasure from us!” Han shouted in the back, before turning to Cassian and Bodhi. “Right?”

 

Cassian and Bodhi rolled their eyes, only Chewie who seemed to agree with Han. _Not helping at all_.

 

“Tell him this.” Luke spoke to Jyn, which she did comply to vocalize every word loudly.

 

“Oi Jabba!” Jyn yelled, raising her chin up as a gesture to challenge Jabba and his gang. “This is your last chance.” She made a strategic pause before finishing her threat. “Free us or die!”

 

‘ _Put her in! Let the mighty Sarlacc eat these Rebels!_ ’ The crime lord ordered.

 

Luke caught the sight of Lando in the top of the deck, standing by. They exchanged a nod as the cue to execute their secret plan. Once Lando had retreated to get to what he was told, the young Skywalker took a few steps back from where Jyn was standing on the plank. This movement brought confusion to their audience.

 

“What are you doing?” One Jabba’s henchman protested, walking up to Luke. “Are you deaf? Boss said push—“ A humming sound of the lightsaber being activated could be heard. Before the man could finish his sentence, Luke already cut him into a half. It didn’t take long until he managed to get rid the remaining guards; some sliced by the lightsaber, some were Force-thrown overboard to feed the hungry Sarlacc below. The scene was enough to make everyone’s face look surprised, including Cassian who had his jaw dropped in disbelief or perhaps amazement.

 

Luke removed the scarf and the stolen armor from his body, letting the properties fell freely to the steely surface. Purposely revealing his identity to their enemy at last. One hand was holding the newly constructed lightsaber, spinning it about as he announced. “I’m Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. You should have bargained, Jabba.”

 

The turnaround of the event caused uproar from the crowd inside Jabba’s barge. They could vaguely hear Jabba’s loud rage cry in the background before he grabbed the microphone again to speak.

 

‘ _Kill them all! Make the Jedi bleed!_ ’ Jabba growled, followed by war cries from his followers. The crowd dispersed, rushing to get their weapons and then going to engage the battle.

 

“Luke!” Jyn extended her hands, allowing him to cut the cuff into two before he proceeded to do the same to the others. With a quick movement, all cuffs were detached from everyone’s wrists. And then there were a few blaster bolts coming toward their way which soon Luke could deflect them away with his green lightsaber.

 

“Everyone, take cover!” Jyn commanded as she pushed Bodhi and Cassian down. She then geared herself up with the abandoned blaster nearby. Luckily she found another one, and she knew who should have it. “Bodhi, keep your head down. Cassian stay with Bodhi.”

 

The Pilot complied wordlessly while Cassian protested. “I can fight. Blaster. Give me blaster.” He attempted to get up but Jyn had impulsively moved to keep him down. “Stay down! You will accidentally shoot me instead with your current eyesight.” She scolded him with a tone that left no more argument.

 

Jyn turned her head to find the former smuggler who was currently cursing about things as he was hiding behind the cover. The Wookiee was next to him, looking more like a target practice than being concealed. “Han!” Her voice called out before her hand threw the weapon towards his way.

 

The former smuggler caught the blaster pistol with one hand. There it was again; the typical arrogance that his face showed. “Thanks kid!” Said Han with a smirk. He had to admit that he wasn’t like Jyn who fought better with fists, but well everyone has their own specialty. Han’s was a good shooter with any blaster pistol.

 

In a matter of time everything was in chaos. Blaster bolts everywhere. Boba Fett emerged in the top of the barge, and then launched himself to the air with the help of the jetpack that was attached to his back. The infamous Bounty Hunter was the first one to invade the skiff.  Just like his reputation, he was fearless and unintimidated. His movement was also quick and efficient as he raised his blaster, aiming at the highest threat to Jabba’s clan; the Jedi.

 

Before he could pull the trigger, someone hit him hard from the back. Jyn with a stolen staff in her hands managed to strike at the spot on the back of Fett’s neck that wasn’t covered by his helmet and armor. The Bounty Hunter was down on his stomach.

 

“Behind you!” Luke warned her as the other skiff with at least ten men were approaching. Once again they traded blaster bolts with Han did manage to take down the first two who stood in the front, while Luke was protecting his friends from wild blaster bolts coming to their way. They were all preoccupied, that it went unnoticed by them when a few Jabba’s men from the barge had brought out bigger gun aiming at them.

 

“Jyn watch out!” Cassian tried to warn, a second before the cannon fired.

 

Jyn was about to throw Fett overboard with a powerful kick until something hit the skiff and it made their transport tilted. She lost her balance and fell from the skiff. Her reflexes were what made her react quickly before her body could fall freely toward the Sarlacc’s mouth. Her hands grabbed a thread of rope from the skiff, making her dangle by the sides.

 

“Jyn!” Cassian crawled toward the edge. One hand gripped the rope while he extended the other hand for her to take. “Bodhi hold my feet!”

 

“I got you, Cassian! I got you!” The pilot nodded frantically and did as he was told to. “We are going to pull you up! Hold on Jyn!” He watched as Cassian crawling further to the edge. His upper body was bent down as he tried to reach down to get her.

 

Luke had jumped off with his incredible strength, and landed on the second skiff to singlehandedly fight Jabba’s henchmen so they would stop shooting at his friends, especially when Cassian, Jyn, and Bodhi were exposed and defenseless. However, unbeknownst by him, Fett had just regained his consciousness and after a short stagger he brought himself up. The infamous Bounty Hunter ignored the other Rebels in the skiff, still sticking on the same target as if it was the bounty he would win once he succeeded. With his rifle in hand, he quickly got a clear sight of the Jedi whose back was on Fett at the moment, finger on the trigger.

 

Yet, once again, he wasn’t allowed to take the shot as someone had managed to shoot his hand. The blaster bolt created a hole in his palm and his customized blaster had easily fallen off and become the Sarlacc’s unwanted snack. Fett emitted a muffled groan in pain, turning his head to the shooter who caused this.

 

“I will not let you lay a hand on my friend, ever again.” Han Solo exclaimed, eyes noticing the movement of Fett’s other hand that was reaching for his secondary blaster. But Fett was too slow, as the former smuggler shot his other hand. “Don’t you understand? I always shot first.” Was the last words Fett could hear, before Han finished him off. He pulled the trigger twice that was perfectly aimed at Fett’s head, making the Bounty Hunter’s lifeless body fall freely to the welcoming mouth in the pit.

 

“That felt good.” The former smuggler commented, lips tugging into a brief faint smirk before turning his attention to Cassian and Bodhi who were still struggling to pull Jyn up. Suddenly he went serious again. “Chewie, help them up. We can’t lose our brave girl over there. I will cover you.” The Wookiee couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry it took so long. It's been hard to write this action scene, because I need to make sure everyone gets their own role. This chapter was originally written quite long, so I split it to be two chapters. Hopefully I can post the next chapter regularly.
> 
> Anyway, I know it's late but Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it. And Happy New Year! Hope you all have an amazing holiday.


	8. Let's Go Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go home!” Han exclaimed, with Leia in his arms. Together they left the destruction of Jabba the Hutt and his organization behind.

**Chapter Eight – Let’s Go Home**

 

Jabba was furious of what’s happening, inside and out. Even in this barge, most of it and them were a total wreck. This gave Lando the opportunity to do his role; which was to get Leia out. He had noticed that the main area was not tightly guarded anymore. Most of Jabba’s capable fighters were going out to stop the Rebels. Even Dengar, the last one of Jabba’s strongest mercenaries, had just left to the top of the deck. In this moment, all he could see in this room was hysterical cannon fodder people.

 

He aimed at the panel next to Jabba’s throne, blasting it into pieces with a single shot. The lights and blinds were down, darkness consumed them. Everyone was startled, Jabba was panicked, and the weak ones who had been staying in the room were getting more hysterical. Lando removed his helmet and threw it nonchalantly as he shouted. “Leia! Use the chains now!”

 

Fortunately, the Princess took what her friend meant. Her hands found the object that kept her still, while going around the crime lord. With that, she immediately encircled the metal chains around his neck , making him choke on his own breath. “I got him! Do it!” Leia exclaimed, keeping Jabba in place as he was squirming around to break free.

 

No one tried to stop them. In this situation, it was whether Jabba’s men in the room were too busy to save their own skin or not noticing that their boss was about to be killed. Lando didn’t hesitate to stand in front of Jabba’s face and shot that fat slug creature in the head.

 

“Is he dead?” Her grip on the chains loosened slightly, poking her head out beside the now very stilled Jabba the Hutt. She had to make sure.

 

“Yes, I guess.” After saying that, Lando did examine Jabba once more, just in case. Who knows if this species could still survive even when there was a hole between his eyes. “We better hurry. Come on!”

 

Retrieving an axe in the floor, he swung it down to cut the chains that bound Leia.

 

…

 

Her heart was pounding, one hand gripping tightly on the rope while she stretched her other arm to bring herself up towards Cassian. She was doing the best she could, and even though Cassian was basically a tall man, he still couldn’t able to reach her. This was getting frustrating. Her palms were getting soaked with her sweat, making it harder to maintain a firm grip. But Cassian never gave up. He tried and tried again until someone—a Wookiee pulled him aside.

 

“Hey!” Cassian protested, but quickly relented as he saw Chewie replacing his place, reaching down with his long furry arm which Jyn could manage to grasp at last. The Wookiee pulled her up to the skiff without much efforts, it was as if her weight was as light as a pillow.

 

A blaster bolt went only a few inches from Jyn’s head, hitting Chewie’s arm. The Wookiee growled in pain as he fell and landed on his bottom, one hand holding on his injured one. Before Dengar could shoot another, Han hastily made a covering fire for them, forcing the Bounty Hunter to take cover. “Don’t just stand like that! I can’t hold him any longer!” Han shouted, because this cheap low quality blaster pistol was easy to overheat.

 

Chewie complied and had to be in prone position while he was still holding his injured arm. Bodhi, keeping his head low, had ripped a good part of the outer fabric he wore and then proceeded to wrap it around the injured area in the Wookiee’s arm to stop the bleeding. Chewie didn’t resist, he already trusted Bodhi enough to let the Pilot tend him. Meanwhile it was Cassian who impulsively brought Jyn down with him.

 

“I’m fine, Cassian.” She said, between heavy breathes. He knew the thing in her eyes, anger. Definitely at Dengar who almost killed her with a lucky shot. She needed to make him pay. Cassian was quick enough to stop her before she could execute her reckless move.

  
They heard the shooting stopped, and Han was back hiding behind the cover, giving Dengar the chance to return the fire. Carefully, they looked up at the shooter on top of the Barge. “Shoot him already!” Jyn shouted to Han who seemed to having trouble to hit the Dengar accurately.

 

“What do you think I’m doing at the moment? This guy is no joke!” Han said, hiding himself as Dengar kept firing at him. It made him unable to get out from his cover and aim. His opponent’s weapon was some kind of assault rifle that could fire more than Han’s current blaster pistol.

 

“You dropped this.” Cassian handed her the blaster that she accidentally dropped when their skiff was tilted. He trusted her to do the job better, knowing his eyesight was not in the best shape. She took it, and she swore she wanted to kiss him for that. _Well, maybe later_ , Jyn thought. She gave a nod to him as a _thanks_ before swiftly got up from her hiding spot.

 

Jyn was always confident with her accuracy. She was once Saw’s best soldier after all, and to deserve that title need more than expertise in hand-to-hand combat.  She raised the blaster, her eyes focused on the target. Meanwhile, at the same time Luke had defeated the remaining henchmen in the other skiff and then he jumped to the Barge.

 

This situation made Dengar’s concentration divided, from the Rebels on that one skiff and the Jedi who was coming closer toward where he stood. For a second he was distracted, switching to target Luke first before the Jedi could climb up to the top of the Barge.

 

Jyn took the shot.

 

For a brief moment, all they could see was, Dengar still standing tall. It did seem like Jyn had just missed. But then the rifle slipped off from the Bounty Hunter’s hands, revealing a hole in the chest where the blaster bolt just pierced his heart. That was his demise, and the last time they would ever hear of him as they saw his body fell overboard to join his comrades in the bottom pit of Sarlacc.

 

“That’s how you shoot.”

 

Han rolled his eyes. “I did do you all a favor.” Making gestures with his arms. “Without me, you wouldn’t get that easy aim, kid. You’re welcome.”

 

…

 

Since Jabba was dead, his remaining followers were either fighting of fleeing from the Barge. How without their leader, this infamous organization was such a complete mess like a place during self-destruction. The ones who chose to stay and fight were trying to take down Luke. They were the ones who actually managed to land a hit to the Jedi, creating a hole in his cybernetic hand. In the end, they shared the same fate with their own boss.

 

Leia and Lando caught up with Luke in the top of the Barge without enemy in their trail. The Jedi ordered him to get Leia to the skiff using a rope, while he would do one more task to move the largest cannon to make it face at the deck panel.

  
“Luke! What are you doing?!” Leia said, refusing to jump off from the Barge without him.

 

“Just go! Lando, take her!” The man complied and brought Leia with him as they jumped off, swinging down to the transport where their team was waiting. Bodhi had taken control the skiff and navigated closer to cut the distance. They heard a loud gunshot, which soon caused a chain reaction and blew the whole Barge up. Luke made a leap, rolling in the air, and then landed smoothly on the deck.

 

“Let’s go home!” Han exclaimed, with Leia in his arms. Together they left the destruction of Jabba the Hutt and his organization behind.

 

Jyn slid down beside Cassian in the other corner of the skiff, her face was tired but her face was brighter than the last six months. Cassian had his eyes closed, his face content, and there was faintest hint of smile in his lips when she took his hand in hers. Their fingers entwined. Her eyes scanned his face; full of small scratches on his cheek and forehead, lips were a little pale than what they normally looked like. He obviously was drained due to the fight and his lack of nutritional supplementation.

 

She had missed him. After these miserable six months, all of her hope and struggle were paid off in the end. She had had enough having her loved one being taken away. What she learned was there was a choice whether you would sit back or act and take your loved one back. She could proud to herself that she chose the latter, something her old self would never consider.

 

Cassian did open his eyes at last when he felt he was being watched, so intensely. Meeting her longing emerald green eyes, he expected her to say something. But she didn’t, she just kept looking at him meaningfully and he just seemed to understand. He would ask more later, when it was just them alone where it would be safe for them to open up. At this moment, action spoke louder.

 

“Jyn. Come here.”

 

Before she could react, he was already pulling her into an embrace. Just like that she melted into his arms, bringing herself closer to him, arms wrapping around him tightly but still careful as she memorized the feeling of being in another one’s arms, the familiar scent of him, the warmth of his body. Her head rested by the crook of his neck, ears listening to his breathing pattern that was calm and comforting. She had missed this certain intimacy between them. She almost forgot how it felt to be given any emotional connection as close as Cassian. Now, Jyn Erso was in complete contentment.

 

The heartwarming scene was stealing their friends’ attention. Bodhi was beaming and his eyes were teary (he believed it was the sand getting into his eyes, that’s all). Luke was smiling. Leia, still in Han’s arms wearing his jacket to cover her upper body, was smiling big seeing the lovely proper reunion Cassian and Jyn deserved. Han rolled his eyes at the mushy moment between them, yet he was also smiling. Chewie, he might not as expressive, but they all knew he was as happy. It felt like some redemption to Lando. The man may not know them close, but he believed he had never done something very right in his life before.

 

“Ahem.” Han faked a cough, making Cassian and Jyn pulling apart to look at him in confusion, and annoyance in Jyn’s face.

 

“Han! Can you not?” Leia scolded.

 

“What?” Jyn snarled with a glare, but soon her facial expression softened when Cassian casted a smile toward her, nonverbally assuring her that it was fine. They had all the time together in the galaxy, from now.

 

“Leia, everyone.” Cassian started. “You all took so much risk just to save a man like me.” He didn’t know how to take it, because he thought he didn’t deserve it. There were many other good soldiers better than him worth saving for. While him? His soul was stained with too many bloods.

 

Jyn was about to speak, but Leia already preceded. “Stop. Don’t ever think low about yourself. You should know that you aren’t alone anymore. I don’t care and don’t want to know what Draven used to shape you before. You’re our friend, Cassian.”

 

“We are Rogue One.” Bodhi added. “We take care of each other. Saving you is worth the risk.” His words brought a wide smile to Jyn’s face. Impressed, she had never thought Bodhi would speak up like this, and it was indeed genuine and accurate to describe everything. And it seemed, as she took a glimpse of Cassian’s face, she found it full of emotions.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

And she had never seen Cassian’s face shining like this.

 

The man locked eyes with her for a few seconds before he turned to everyone. “Thank you. All of you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Andor. You’re one of us. But yes, you owe us one.” Leia elbowed him in the guts. “Ow! I was just joking. Kark, you’re hanging out with Jyn so much.” The former smuggler grumbled.

 

Both women ignored that comment completely.

 

“Does this mean you two forgive me?” They heard Lando finally speak. The man was smirking, not in smug way like what Han usually made though.

 

“Yeah. I guess.” Jyn shrugged, an eyebrow raised at him.

 

“We’ll let you pass. Even though I still can’t figure out how you’re with us.”

 

“Long story. I promise I’m on your side for real.”

 

Leia nodded in agreement to his statement. “Anyway, you should give Jyn credit that this was mostly her idea.” The Princess said, smiling at Jyn.

 

“That’s not necessary to point out, Leia.” Jyn commented, only to be shot down by a look from the younger woman. “Without you, this wouldn’t happen.” She was the one with authority and power in the Rebellion while Jyn was basically nobody. Her influence could even make the council stop questioning her decision to save one man.


	9. Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jyn.” Because she couldn’t just hide it from him. “When was the last time you sleep? I mean an actual sleep, not dozing off here and there.”
> 
> That made her freeze. She bowed her head, shaking her head as an answer.
> 
> His gaze softened. Even without her telling him about it, he could already tell she had trouble to sleep. She slept less, and the thought of he was the one who affected that to her made his heart break. He shifted slightly in his bunk to create a space for her. “If you want me to rest, then I have to make sure you have one too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. after a lot of actions (and six months separation), don't you think they deserve some moment together? ;) So here we go.

**Chapter Nine – Better Than Expected**

 

The return to Millennium Falcon was relatively uneventful. Despite the fact that the ruler of this place has been killed, the activity around Mos Eisley Spaceport remained unchanged. Traders, Smugglers, Pirates, and the locals were minding their own business. If they noticed a small group of people plus one Wookiee looking like they got involved with something suspicious, those people wouldn’t even care.

 

Luke had parted ways with them, to where he hid his own X-Wing. He didn’t say very detail about his agenda, only telling them that he wanted to visit an old friend in Dagobah System. They could tell that it was some Jedi related thing. Luke made a promise, that he would rejoin the Rebel Fleet afterwards.

 

Threepio was standing on the ramp to greet them.

 

“Oh goodness. I was beginning to worry that I would be left here until the Jawas come to scavenge my parts and sell them to Jabba the Hutt.”

 

“No chance for him to get you Threepio. Not anymore.” Leia said, arm snaked loosely around Han’s waist, leaning against him as they led the group to walk up the ramp.

 

“You should be concerned about the Tusken Raiders instead. You would be such a good addition for their group.” Han commented, patting the droid on the shoulder.

 

“Oh dear.” Threepio shook his head in fear, his program started to calculate the possibility if that really happened. The result was definitely more terrifying than serving Jabba the Hutt. When he turned his attention to the next persons who passed by, he did speak again. “May I ask what happened to you, Chewbacca?”

 

Pointing out the injury a Wookiee suffered was damaging their pride, something that Threepio wasn’t aware of. Chewie roared in annoyance. He harshly pushed the droid aside, almost knocking him over. But Bodhi saved the day. He quickly caught Threepio’s arm, and helped him stand properly. “Keep the question to yourself. Don’t think I will come to save you for the second time.” The Pilot warned.

 

“Understood, Pilot Rook.” Watching Bodhi disappeared to the cockpit to assist Han, while Chewie went somewhere to sulk and also tending his own wound. When he spotted Sergeant Erso and Captain Andor, his _mood_ shifted once again. Excitement filled his robotic tone. “Oh! Captain Andor! It’s a pleasure to have you back with us! Tell me how may I help you? I would gladly offer assistance.”

 

“Sure, Threepio. Just one favor, I’m going to get Captain Andor to rest, and leave us be.” Said Jyn, giving the droid a fake intimidating look. Cassian didn’t say a word, just watching the interaction with a slightly amused expression.

 

“That I can do very well, Sergeant Erso.” The droid complied easily.

 

Jyn led Cassian away from the rest, bringing him to the crew cabin. “You’re exhausted, probably dehydrated. I’m taking you first to med bay when we reach the Fleet.”

 

A soft grunt of disapproval escaped his lips at the mention of med bay. He was not quite fond visiting there. It wasn’t like he was heavily injured. “I’m fine, Jyn.” A frown displayed in his face, yet he allowed her guiding him toward the said place without resistance. He wasn’t really in the mood to protest. Maybe she was right that he needed to rest after all.

 

The corner of her lips tugged into a brief smile at his attitude about the matter. His stubbornness would get him somewhere, not just in one place. She did miss that in him too. It’s what they both had, which makes them even more compatible with each other, knowing that they shared the same views of one specific thing.

 

“I know you’ll say that you’re fine, which sometimes mean the opposite of how you feel.” She stated. Entering the empty cabin, Jyn steered him to the closest bunk on the left. Once he sat down, she helped to remove his brown Corellian jacket before saying. “Lay down.”

 

“How long was I out that now it’s you who give me orders?” He said in amused tone, eyebrow raised. It was just strange to see her protectiveness. She had never been this open to show her caring side. And _this_ , made his heart flutter. He kicked off the boots, and settled down on his back.

 

He was not serious, Jyn knew that, in fact it would sound like normal playful reply. However she couldn’t help it, her body tensed slightly. Cassian wouldn’t know how long he was out, and how much his disappearance affected her. And she wasn’t sure if she would like to discuss it yet, so she tried to deflect it. “I did work really hard to get you back, Cass. Therefore I have every right to make sure you aren’t going to do something stupid.” She said with a huff, eyebrow raised as well, mirroring him. She wanted to keep it light, but it seemed she failed at that. It didn’t go unnoticed by her when there was a twitch in his eyes before his expression shifted.

 

His brown orbs studied her face momentarily. It made her feel like being cornered. By now, Cassian figured out that something troubling her. His hand easily found hers. “I’m not the only one who is exhausted.”

 

“Of course, we had a rough day.” She said simply, this time not meeting his eyes.

 

“Jyn.” Because she couldn’t just hide it from him. “When was the last time you sleep? I mean an actual sleep, not dozing off here and there.”

 

That made her freeze. She bowed her head, shaking her head as an answer.

 

His gaze softened. Even without her telling him about it, he could already tell she had trouble to sleep. She slept less, and the thought of he was the one who affected that to her made his heart break. He shifted slightly in his bunk to create a space for her. “If you want me to rest, then I have to make sure you have one too.”

 

Her once vibrant—now dull green—stared at his eyes, while finding a way to turn the topic around from her to another. Yet, she couldn’t. “There’s no way that I could change your mind, right?” A rhetorical question escaped the woman. She offered him a small smile as she occupied the space that he provided her to fit in. They laid on their sides, face to face, eyes locked. One of his arms rested loosely around her, making her bring her own arm around his torso as she let out a sigh of contentment.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better than expected.” She muttered, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

 

She could feel his hand absently making caressing motion on her back, it soothed her. Her whole body began to relax by itself. Even after six months, Cassian still had his magic touch on her. This was nice. She couldn’t help to snuggle closer just to seek the warmth of his body, even though she wasn’t cold. They were perfectly content holding each other like this. The room was silent, but it was so peaceful, and Jyn was suddenly able to feel sleepy. She could fall asleep right now, until he broke the silence.

 

“How long was I out?” He spoke very softly, as if afraid if he said louder enough it would break her like a glass. He couldn’t help it, there were too many questions in his head. There were so many changes he could point out ever since he was brought back to reality and he couldn’t understand how it happened. Firstly, Lando Calrissian—the man who had betrayed them in Cloud City—has become their trusted ally. And then Luke, there were some moments that he thought he couldn’t recognize the younger man. The younger man had become more powerful, more composed, and more mature. Surely he must be missing in action for more than just a few weeks.

 

“Six months.” She bit her lip after she said it, pulling away slightly so she could meet his eyes. “You were gone for six months, Cassian. I swear, we wanted you to be out from that—thing since the beginning. But—“ She trailed off.

 

The truth was shocking. Cassian didn’t realize that he had gone for six months. It felt like yesterday that he stepped his foot on Cloud City. Suddenly everything made sense. During that gap, there were a lot of changes happened. And his mind focused on how it affected Jyn. She might not say it out loud, but he could tell she didn’t have enough sleep. Her face looked so tired. It was enough to explain what she had been through to cope. It made his heart ache, and he felt so bad because his absence had hurt her so much.

 

“I know.”

 

It was never simple and easy, and he understood that. There must be a long process, one step at a time. He just wanted her to know that he appreciated her and the others’ efforts. It would be simpler if she chose to move on, but she never took that option. She came for him. “But you never gave up.” And the moment those words escaped from his lips, once again her beautiful green eyes softened. Her gaze was so warm that he felt like he was basking under the morning sun.

 

“I will never give up, not again, for someone I love.” Without hesitation, her hand left his hip, going up to caress the side of his face. Her finger was moving delicately palm connected to his cheek, even if they were calloused.

 

He closed his eyes momentarily while leaning into her touch. He was at loss. Feelings bubbled in his chest, and he just didn’t know how to express it through words. His brain was still slow, and he was somewhat still overwhelmed with everything. “Jyn.” Tilting his head slightly, so he could brush his lips against her palm.

 

Her eyes never wavered away from every action that he made. Watching when his delicate lips touched the palm of her hand; the way he did it… made her want to melt. She closed her eyes, couldn’t wipe away the silly smile on her face. “Shush. Get some rest. We have a few more hours before we reach Home One.”

 

…

 

Through those moments, their coordinates indicated that the Millennium Falcon was in position. Without further adieu, Han and Bodhi did the honors taking the ship out of light speed. When the blue and white light disappeared, multiple ships, and cruisers invaded their view. Han contacted the Rebels about their arrival, and indicating that they would be attaching the Falcon on the cruiser.

 

“What are the lovebirds doing? Don’t tell we accidentally left them in Tatooine?” Han made a comment.

 

“The last time I saw them, they were heading to the cabin.” Bodhi answered.

 

“I’m gonna go look for them.” He removed the headset from his head, unstrapping the seat belt. However, before he could get up from his seat, Leia’s hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

 

“Please, allow me.” Because she knew very well how Han was; he would definitely interrupt them in the most annoying way, calling them names, or maybe teasing them out. That was unnecessary, they should just leave them be or Leia could picture Jyn break Han’s nose for real.

 

“I hope they aren’t having sex in my ship.” He grumbled as he watched Leia leave the cockpit.

 

Bodhi snorted, shaking his head. “Leave them be.”

 

“It seems you have tendency to get into people’s business so much, my friend. No wonder why you always get into trouble.” Lando commented.

 

“shut up.”

 

Leia entered the main area hold first as her first attempt to find them. But all she could find was Chewie playing Dejarik with Threepio who was getting battered in the game. There was no sign of Cassian and Jyn’s presence nearby.

 

“Princess Leia. Is there anything I can help you with?” Threepio left the game suddenly, to approach his master. Chewie groaned in protest, yet he wasn’t really annoyed since he was already in the verge of winning the game.

 

“Yes, if you don’t mind me interrupt your intense Dejarik battle.” She responded. “I’m looking for Jyn and Cassian. We’re arriving Home One, they better be informed.”

 

“Oh, they have been occupying the crew cabin since we departed Tatooine, your highness. Would you like me to inform them?”

 

“No, thank you, Threepio. I’ll do it myself.” She nodded gracefully. “Besides you have a game to finish. I don’t think it’s wise to keep Chewie waiting.”

 

She stood in front of the closed door to the crew cabin. Raising her hand, she knocked and waited for a moment.

 

There was no response.

 

Worry started to creep inside her. She decided to open the door to check them directly, just in case if something happened to both of them. Because she knew that those two were good at hiding their pain. They would say that they were fine even if they got shot or heavily injured.

 

When she stepped inside, suddenly all of her worry dispersed and replaced by relief at the sight of her friends still asleep in each other’s arms. For a moment she just stood in the doorway, staring. She noticed how peaceful Cassian’s face in his sleep, making him look younger. She couldn’t see Jyn’s as her face was buried on his chest. But judging from how relaxed her body was, Leia could tell she was resting well. It was good and heartwarming to see Jyn finally had good rest. She had been so concerned about her health in the past six months.

 

She wished she could let them be until they both were well rested. Sadly she had to wake them up now as they were arriving their destination. And soon Cassian would need to be sent to med bay for examination.

 

“Rise and shine, guys.” Leia said, offering a smile when Jyn and Cassian woke up at the same time. Jyn had that scowl on her face, definitely annoyed because of the sleep interruption. “We’re home.”


	10. I Always Believed I Was Going to Have You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cassian.” She warned.
> 
> He sighed in defeat and decided to drop the subject. He was in no way to win an argument with Jyn, it wasn’t like he wanted to anyway. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling again. “I might need your assistance tomorrow to find the Quartermaster. Lost all of my stuffs since Hoth.” Because that was what he remembered. He wasn’t sure there wasn’t a time to pack during the attack.
> 
> “Not everything.” She said, lips pulled into a somewhat shy grin. At least she had managed to keep his blue parka with her. It was his only belonging that he brought when they left Hoth.

**Chapter Ten – I Always Believed that I Was Going to Have You Back**

 

“Well?”

 

“Well?” Leia quickly replied. For a second she didn’t get what Han meant until she read it through his annoying facial expression. “I found them asleep. Didn’t want to wake them, but I know you don’t want slackers, even if you’re one of them.” She quipped.

 

The Captain of Millennium Falcon snorted. “Of course.”

 

“We’re landing in five, four, three, two, one..” Bodhi  spoke as he guided the ship to the reserved spot in the docking bay. “Touch down.” There was the familiar thud as the Falcon hit the surface, followed with hiss.

 

“Welcome home, Rogue One.” They could hear the man from the Control room speak through the comm. It brought delighted smile to everyone’s face in the cockpit. It was one hell of operation that came out as a successful one. The Rogue One unit had taken their friend back with them safely (terminating the whole Jabba’s clan was a bonus) to their home. Six months full of struggles and stresses, but in the end every single sweat and blood dropped was worth it.

 

They caught up with Cassian and Jyn in the main area hold. Cassian was standing and walking without support, even though it was still obvious he was still a little wobbly. Jyn was positioned very close by his side, not really supporting him but she was ready just in case if he would suddenly collapse or need her assistance. Her brows furrowed, and most of her attention was on him. Despite the concern that was still visible in her face, overall she looked different as if now she had gotten her soul back. Her emotions were no longer kept behind her default mask in the last six months.

 

Bodhi approached them, a smile colored his tired face. “Hey. So Leia said that she will take care of debrief and stuff, so don’t worry about it.” He paused, only to spare a glance with Leia who gave a nod as a confirmation. “Just find medbay and get yourself checked.”

 

“And Jyn will make sure Cassian undergo the full examination by the Doctors and shouldn’t leave unless he is given the permission.” Leia intervened, before turning to Chewie. “I suggest you go too, big guy. I think your arm needs to be checked.” Chewie shook his head frantically. It was unclear whether the Wookiee just thought he was fine, or he just didn’t want anyone to touch and examine him. “Whatever. Just don’t complain to me or Han if you lost your arm because it got seriously infected.”

 

It wasn’t like Jyn had planned to go with them to debrief anyways. Even if she had to, debrief could wait, because she had her own priority at the moment. The older woman gave the Princess a glare, though it wasn’t a hostile or annoyed one. “Just go, I believe Mothma and Madine would be thrilled to hear our story.”

 

“Madine?” Cassian asked suddenly, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “You mean Crix Madine?” Of course the name didn’t sound strange to him as Cassian had memorized some Imperial officer who got pretty reputation that reached the Rebellion’s ears.

 

“That is correct.” Leia confirmed.

 

“The Imp defected. He’s now one of hotshots in our side.” Han added.

 

“Didn’t expect that.” 

 

“Of course. You have slept for six months, Andor. I would be shocked to death if you still knew things.” Jyn scoffed at Han’s remark, mildly annoyed when Cassian’s disappearance was brought up as some kind of banter.

 

…

 

Cassian was laying on the bed, his six months old Rebellion issue shirt had been removed so the medics could attach things to his chest. He was surrounded with the Doctors and one medical droid as they were doing the full examination. IV attached to one of his arms, infusing nutrition and fluid that his body needed. He was indeed dehydrated, and his body was still weak.

 

Meanwhile Jyn was pacing in the hallway. She had tried to stubbornly make her point so she could stay in the room but to no avail. They were strict to the rules, saying that no one was allowed unless she was on the list of his next of kin. It pissed her off, yet she eventually relented for Cassian’s sake. She knew that he would be fine. It wasn’t like he had injured himself like Scarif. The thought made her shiver, and so she quickly shook them off from her mind.

 

She then diverted her focus somewhere from that unpleasant memory, checking her surroundings. The medbay wasn’t crowded in fact there was only a few patients that were under their care. Judging by her observation since she was with the Rebellion, this kind of place was only full whenever a battle occurred.

 

Maybe it was an hour later that one by one the medics exited the room and spoke to Jyn about the result. She couldn’t able to control her heart beats, as anxiety kicked in. She was worried that there was a fatal long term effect for Cassian, because who knows? Being frozen in carbonite definitely wasn’t healthy.

 

The Doctor said that Cassian would need at least a week to recover and see if his health improved. He was kept off duty, and had to train every day to gain his own fitness.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Said Jyn, before entering the room to see how Cassian was doing. She could feel relief washed over her.

 

The said man was still on his back. His face wore that bored neutral expression, staring blankly at the ceiling until he sensed her presence. It didn’t go unnoticed by her how his eyes lit up merely at the sight of her. His lips twitched, almost forming a smile as he made small gesture to invite her to come closer.

 

Jyn did with a little reluctance, taking a few steps closer. Cassian shuffled a little, watching as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her hands easily found his, enveloping his fist with both of her palms. “The Doctor said you’ll be released in the morning.” She started, glancing at the infusion bag by Cassian’s other side of the bed.

 

“I suppose.” Cassian murmured, following her gaze briefly. “But I’m not sure when I will get cleared up for duty.”

 

“Patience.”

 

“Look who’s speaking.”

 

Jyn gave him a look. “Isn’t patience one of your strong suits?”

 

“Look, Jyn. There’s no injury, I’m just a little under performance. I’ll be fine in a few days.” After knowing how long he had been out, Cassian thought that he had wasted too much time without making contributions, without doing his job for the Rebellion. He couldn’t stand to be kept out and do nothing.

 

“Cassian.” She warned.

 

He sighed in defeat and decided to drop the subject. He was in no way to win an argument with Jyn, it wasn’t like he wanted to anyway. His eyes gazed up at the ceiling again. “I might need your assistance tomorrow to find the Quartermaster. Lost all of my stuffs since Hoth.” Because that was what he remembered. He wasn’t sure there wasn’t a time to pack during the attack.

 

“Not everything.” She said, lips pulled into a somewhat shy grin. At least she had managed to keep his blue parka with her. It was his only belonging that he brought when they left Hoth.

 

“What?” That made her gain his attention again.

 

“I’ll show you later.” Jyn promised, her grin softened with affection.

 

That night Mothma did pay a visit, assisted by Leia. The leader of the Rebel Alliance welcomed Cassian back genuinely, asking about his condition. She had been informed every detail from Leia a few hours ago in the Command Room, so she didn’t need to ask more about incidents at Cloud City, or the mission at Tatooine.

 

“Lieutenant Erso. Aren’t you going to leave Captain Andor to rest for the night?” Mothma asked, halting as she and Leia were about to make their leave.

 

Jyn straightened up, balling her palms into fists by her sides. She lifted her chin up, looking at Mothma in the eyes. “I’d like to stay here, Ma’am.”

 

Her lips formed a brief smile that Jyn was trying to convince herself that it wasn’t a knowing one. “Permission granted.” She said, before leaving. It didn’t go unnoticed by Jyn, that annoying smirk Leia threw directly at her and Cassian.

 

…

 

“You aren’t going to the wrong direction, right?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t drag you out here for something I’m not sure of.” Jyn assured as they continued walking in the corridor. After he was released from the med bay, Jyn had an agenda where to take him first, ignoring his request to find the Quartermaster.

 

The area was somewhat deserted. Only certain people walked by their way to get to their own destination. Each person who walked the opposite way gave them both a nod, a sign of respect to their higher authority, including Jyn. It was something she still hadn’t gotten used even after at least a year with the Rebellion.

 

They stopped in front of one of the identical doors on the personnel’s bay. Jyn glanced back at Cassian who came to a stop as well, standing next to her. He was giving a look, sending a silent question like _‘Is this your quarters?’_

 

She nodded and entered her pass code. The door opened after a second or two, she guided him inside.

 

The inside of her quarters was nothing special, just a white room, that seemed to be untouched throughout the months that she’s been sleeping, planning, and contemplating in it. Ahead of them, was the view of the celestial bodies that the cruiser came across with.

 

Jyn walked towards her bed to sit down, letting him take a moment to scan her private space. She just watched him, his face was filled with curiosity. Eventually his eyes landed on the familiar blue parka which was placed over the chair accompanied by the table. His lips parted open, apparently he couldn’t conceal that he was surprised.

 

For years living as a soldier, he was always practical. The things he owned were nothing personal, just the common important objects. However, there was just one that he actually valued as his own. His parka was what he obtained by his own decision, not the Rebellion issue. His blue parka always reminded him of his homeworld, where he came from, something he didn’t want to forget.

 

“What?” Jyn couldn’t help to ask, since Cassian didn’t utter a word yet.

 

“You kept it for me?” He asked, smiling slightly. The parka was on his hands now, and he examined it as if trying to memorize the shape of it once again.

 

“I always believed that I was going to have you back, so I kept it.” She admitted with a soft smile. “Besides, it’s comfy and warm. It helps me in numerous occasions, so I have grown to like it.” She tried to sound playful with the teasing remark she threw at him. The truth was she was hiding the fact that she had spent nights wearing his parka for both finding the sense of warmth and comfort for her soul.

 

But Cassian caught it. He was still able to read her through her layers even when she tried to hide it from him. He actually noticed, he actually knew that there was something else she kept unspoken. “Jyn.” He called her name, setting his parka back on where she placed before in the chair. He made a few steps closer toward her, his hand slowly made its way up to rest his palm on her cheek. “Tell me.”

 

His gaze on her was soft and comforting. It gave her the strength to say the things she wanted to say. “I wanted to do it.” She started. “I don’t know why, or how, but when we left Bespin and I saw this in the Falcon, it just gave me this—hope—that you’re coming back. Other than the sense of warmth at night, it’s as if you’re here when my nightmares arrive.” Her small calloused hand held his, that was holding her cheek. Her thumb began to caress the back of his hand. “You kept on wearing it over the missions that we had together, starting from Jedha. You were always there; having my back, coming back to me. I guess I just got used to having you with me every time. I have missed you, Cassian.”

 

His eyes looked sad after she spilled everything for him to know. He brought his head down until their foreheads pressed. His other arm snaked around her lower back as he pulled her in. They both closed their eyes, relishing the closeness, inhaling each other’s scent. The last six months were painful for both of them, especially her who had been through with it, but once again they were given another chance. Maybe the Force was being kinder for them, even though they had to endure pain in process, but what mattered was they were together again.


	11. General Solo, is Your Strike Team Assembled?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “General Solo, is your strike team assembled?”
> 
> Han jolted slightly and stood up from his seat, clearly forgotten that he was going to be addressed in this important briefing. “Ah.” He rested both hands on his hips as he tried to think something quick and clever; say names or words before he made himself embarrassed in front of them. “My team.. is ready.” He continued and carefully, mentally hitting himself for forgetting that he should form a team since yesterday. His eyes landed on Cassian and Jyn who sat beside Chewie, and he pointed at them. “Captain Andor and Lieutenant Erso. You have done this before right?” He said, yet before either Jyn or Cassian made a quip, Han already proceeded. “That’s two.” After that, things went smoother for him. Chewie didn’t want to be left out so he easily became the third volunteer, then Leia (even though Han definitely already included her without her trying to ask him), and then Kes Dameron who offered his best squad from the Pathfinders.

**Chapter Eleven – General Solo, is Your Strike Team Assembled?**

 

It was the news that no one wanted to hear. The silence that passed on for a period of time was dreadful between the Council and the Alliance leaders. In the beginning, they had decided to keep the information amongst themselves until they have all the sufficient evidence that they needed to know if the Empire was really reconstructing the Super weapon of planet killer. For Leia, she pronounced to let the rest of Rogue One crew know about it, especially Jyn, since her father was said to have the _‘Responsibility'_ of carrying the weight of the Fault of building the First Death Star.

 

It was, as if, bombs dropped from the sky when the piece of information was stated to her by Leia herself. Her heart palpitated in a way that exceeded to how it was when she was caught red handed after doing an act of thievery. After all those moments of death and pain, ending up on a waste when they knew about the other side's plan.

 

But, Jyn didn’t shed a tear. Her night wasn’t filled with intergalactic curses and things being thrown from the wall to the next, but to spend it together with Cassian. They both were affected with the cruel reality, and the least they could do was to support each other while making silent vows that they would keep fighting. They were angry and frustrated like everyone were, but Jyn always knew that it wasn’t the end of the war. She had had enough being hopeless with no ambition. What Cassian and her friends taught her was even in the darkest times, she could still seek for hope and hold onto it.

 

The Rebel Alliance was going to make a move.

 

Unlike the moments where they faced the truth that the Empire owned a super weapon that could destroy an entire planet, this time there wasn’t argument whether to fight or flee, they didn’t need Jyn Erso to step up and convince everyone to fight. They had established a plan to attack and destroy it, with the support of the council.

 

The Command Room was packed today. Mon Mothma, Crix Madine, Admiral Ackbar, and various Rebellion’s important leaders were present. They finally revealed in public about the existence of the second Death Star and secret mission the Rebel Forces had succeeded in the last few weeks, which was stealing Imperial shuttle.

 

The briefing went on to the main topic. It looked like the Death Star wasn’t operational yet, giving the Rebellion a chance to strike them first. This wasn’t a game anymore. When the news broke in about Emperor Palpatine being present to oversee the completion of the second Death Star, it also gave them an epiphany. If they blew up the Death Star, again, then the Emperor's no more. Without the highest person alive, who would lead the Imperial Forces? It would turn the tide of war, that’s why the Rebellion were going to go all out. This was their chance.

 

It was Admiral Ackbar who further elaborated the plans. It was said that the Weapon was in the outer atmosphere of the Forest moon of Endor. Only, the con for it was the Energy shield, which was to be disarmed from the inside. The end of it was when he relayed the procedure on how to destroy the second Death Star.

 

“General Calrissian volunteered to lead the attack.” Ackbar stated, making all attention on the said man, including Han who was also newly promoted as a General. Lando had picked Sergeant Rook and Nien Nunb for his part.

 

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” Said Han with a smirk on his face.

 

Then it was General Madine’s turn to speak about the stolen Imperial shuttle that was smuggled for the use of the mission. The strike team must be inside the moon to deactivate the shield. Once the shield down, the second Death Star would be very fragile to their attack.

 

“General Solo, is your strike team assembled?”

 

Han jolted slightly and stood up from his seat, clearly forgotten that he was going to be addressed in this important briefing. “Ah.” He rested both hands on his hips as he tried to think something quick and clever; say names or words before he made himself embarrassed in front of them. “My team.. is ready.” He continued and carefully, mentally hitting himself for forgetting that he should form a team since yesterday. His eyes landed on Cassian and Jyn who sat beside Chewie, and he pointed at them. “Captain Andor and Lieutenant Erso. You have done this before right?” He said, yet before either Jyn or Cassian made a quip, Han already proceeded. “That’s two.” After that, things went smoother for him. Chewie didn’t want to be left out so he easily became the third volunteer, then Leia (even though Han definitely already included her without her trying to ask him), and then Kes Dameron who offered his best squad from the Pathfinders.

 

“I’m with you too.”

 

And of course Luke Skywalker always knew the best timing to make entrance. Han couldn’t help to wonder if in the last few months, Luke had been focusing on Jedi training or how to show up in the coolest way. Damn, that kid, he was going to replace him when it came to party crasher.

 

Jyn saw how delighted Leia at the sight of the Jedi Knight as he walked down the stairs to greet them. Now the Strike Team was complete. As the Princess hugged him, and then exchanged a few words that Jyn assumed something deep or important. She then noticed Han, on the other hand, watched the interaction with a certain emotion that was hinted within his eyes. Jealousy.

 

“I thought you were going to miss the fun, kid.” Han exclaimed, welcoming Luke with a pat on the shoulder afterwards.

 

With her eyes still focused on their friends, Jyn slipped her hand to capture Cassian’s which he accepted without hesitance. “We’ve been in this fight since the beginning. We could hand this.” She muttered, turning to look at his way, giving him a solemn smile while entwining their fingers together. Cassian returned the smile and gave her hand a squeeze, wordlessly saying: _Together_. It felt like Scarif but this time with much more friends to have their back and the full support from the Rebellion.

 

…

 

Arriving at the armory, no one wasted their time; they immediately went on to take whatever they needed for the mission, such as medical kits, ration bars, water, blasters, melees, and explosives. Their uniforms were adjusted to the terrain of Endor, to give them advantage to blend in. No one knew how long it would last, but Han’s take with the predicament; it would be in a few days.

 

By the corner of her eyes, Jyn saw Cassian coming toward her way with something in his hands. Done rummaging her bag, she zipped it up and threw it at the storage area in the troop cart that would carry them to the Docking Bay.

 

“I have noticed that you haven’t owned these anymore since Hoth.” Cassian opened the conversation, his voice came from behind her.

 

Jyn looked at him, and easily caught the sight of the objects he held out. They were both familiar and different, but she could identify what they exactly were. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her lips parted in amazement. She even couldn’t mask that she was impressed. “Cassian.” She said breathily. “These are..”

 

“I know.”

 

It wasn’t difficult to know that despite there were various types of weapons that she could master, Jyn always preferred batons the most when she fought in close combat. Something he discovered first in the middle of chaos at Jedha. Even without asking for her confirmation, Cassian could tell that she had expertized her martial arts with batons, and they were like an extension of her body just like how the Jedi fought with lightsaber.

 

She accepted the twin batons with her hands and examined them closely. Her face was beaming, like a kid who received a cool toy for birthday. And he wouldn’t trade this moment with anything else in the galaxy, to see her genuine delight, her eyes lit as they studied the shape and the features. “Don’t tell me they’re..”

 

“Electric batons. So they are definitely an upgrade from your previous ones.” He explained, couldn’t able to stop the smile that his lips were forming. He watched as she located the button with her thumbs, to activate the electro. “I hope you like it.”

 

With a smile still plastered on her face, Jyn went to her fighting stance, and tested a couple moves toward a phantom opponent. She could hear the buzzing sound of the electro as she swung her arms here and there. These batons would definitely more effective to take down her enemies, and also efficient because it would reduce the amount of blows she needed to strike at one opponent.

 

It was undoubtedly the best present she had ever had in her life. To think Cassian was this thoughtful that he made effort to get her a new and better ones, made her heart warm. It was sweet, and she truly appreciated it. “Are you kidding me? I kriffing love it!” She exclaimed, already setting her new electric batons on the holster and then she tackled him into a tight hug which Cassian reciprocated.

 

“Thank you.” She muttered against his chest before pulling away slightly so she could look up into his face. Sometimes she hated it how short she was that she had to tilt her head up that could make her neck sore. Yet the moment was precious that she wouldn’t even mind. “How did you get them?”

 

A small smirk formed in his face, his fingers gently tucked her wild bang behind her ear. “Let’s say I know someone who accepts request for customized weapon.”

 

…

 

“Anyone knows what to expect in that place?” Jyn asked. They were sitting in the troop cart, as it headed to where their stolen Imperial Shuttle was located.

 

“Endor is covered with forest.” Cassian answered. “There’s no modern civilization, only primitive race like the Ewoks.”

 

“You know Ewoks, Erso? It’s like short Wookiees. Not something we should consider as a threat.” Kes said, motioning at Chewie who sat across from him. The Wookiee grunted, and shoved Kes lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, I know what an Ewok is.” Said Jyn, rolling her eyes. She was told stories and holograms of different creatures, and one would be the said mini Wookiee. However, never did she encounter one in real time.

 

“But it’s now occupied by the Imperial. It is considered as important site. We haven’t managed to send a scout or spy to observe that moon, it’s heavily guarded and you need an Imperial access to go through.” Leia commented.

 

“In other words we don’t know what they got there. There might be a well hidden base or bunker. We can’t measure how many troops on standby. ” Cassian added.

 

“We have survived worse odds. I think we’ll do fine.” Jyn quipped, glancing at Cassian. “It’s stealth operation. We’ll penetrate their perimeter and locate the bunker as fast as we can and disable the shield. It’s a race against time. Every second we waste can affect the outcome of the battle in the space.”

 

“You hear Lieutenant Erso, boys. That’s what we are going to do.” Leia exclaimed as the troop cart stopped at their destination.

 

Beside the shuttle was Millennium Falcon, all prepped up for the battle. They saw Han standing underneath his beloved ship, having a moment to check its condition. It was obvious that he was still reluctant to entrust the Falcon to someone else even though he knew Lando and Bodhi were very good pilots (below his level though).

 

“Han! We have to go!” Leia called out loud, standing on the ramp of the stolen Imperial shuttle.

 

“I will board the ship soon!” Han replied, before walking towards Lando who just showed up.

 

“—She’s the fastest ship in the fleet.”

 

Jyn’s head turned from the rebels, carrying some of their gears, towards the incoming voice, owned by Han. He was facing Lando’s way, who was smirking at the tone that his friend was using. She exchanged glances with Leia who just shrugged. “Tell Cassian to get the ship ready.” Earning a nod from Jyn, as she boarded the ship.

 

“Alright, alright, old buddy. I know what she means to you. I’ll take a good care of her. She won’t get a scratch.” Lando reassured. “Alright?”

 

Han seemed to still be hesitant. Sure, he offered the Falcon to Lando in the first place since they had restored their friendship, and it was him who first owned the ship. But, it was still one of his most prized possessions. Having one thing to happen with it would, probably, cause him to be in hysteria. “Right.” His voice was in the gray between assuring and fearful. Then, he faced Leia’s way and walked towards the ramp, yet his figure stopped to turn around the second time. “I got your promise, not a scratch?”

 

Lando seemed to be amused at his antics, as he mentioned Han to go on with his team. “Would you get going, you Pirate?”

 

A salute was their farewell before going in their separate ways.

 


	12. I’m Endangering the Mission. I Shouldn’t Have Come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like an eternity, finally they were finally given permission to proceed to enter Endor. This made most people in the cockpit made noises of relief except Luke and Cassian. Luke definitely ignored Han’s opinion. He was certain that by now Vader acknowledged their presence.
> 
> “Something is up.” Cassian muttered. “It’s too easy.”
> 
> “You’re just nervous like Luke.” Said Han. “Come on, I told you it was going to work. No problem.”
> 
> “The Empire is not stupid; I could say that. Only the Stormtroopers are, but not the ones who run the system.” Jyn spoke, scanning the view. “If the Rebellion could sense that there’s danger coming, so can they. And, that’s something we should look out.” In all honesty, she was feeling something on her guts that their mission wouldn’t go as they planned.

**Chapter Twelve – I’m Endangering the Mission. I Shouldn’t Have Come.**

 

The Tydirium shuttle was packed with the Rebels, including two droids who were involved for this operation. No one really questioned out loud why especially the Protocol droid was allowed to come along to be a part of this team. It didn’t add up, except the fact that those droids were here because of Princess Leia’s permission in the first place.

 

Most of them occupied the main area. Their gears were stored in the back. Meanwhile on the cockpit, there was a lot of space for six people. It wasn’t as spacious as the cargo ship that the Original Rogue One used to enter Scarif, but it was enough. Leia, Jyn, and Luke went to their respective seats, Chewie went off to accommodate the back control panels, Han and Cassian occupied the Pilot and Co-Pilot seat.

 

“Hey, you awake?” Leia broke the silence, it didn’t go unnoticed by her when he looked rather distant even after they received a transmission from the Control that they were given permission to take off.

 

“Yeah.” Han swallowed thickly. “I just had a funny feeling.” Was his answer.

 

“What kind of funny feeling?” She pried.

 

“Like this is the last time that I’m going to see her again.” His gaze went back to the Millennium Falcon that was becoming their main scenery from the viewport. He was partly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to drive the Falcon into their victory.

 

“Come on champ, let’s move.” Han complied, making a questioning glance to Cassian about their ship preparation; including the hyperspace calculation.

 

“All done. We’re ready to launch.”

 

And then they were off, parting their ways from the whole Rebel Alliance to head for the forest moon of Endor.

 

…

 

Her hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it in comforting manner. “You know, if Kay was still around, do you think he would be content to stay in the back with Artoo and Threepio?”

 

“Surely not.” He glanced up at Jyn who was offering him a half hesitant smile. He couldn’t deny that he had imagined a different scenario, and sometimes a possible scene where Kay would get to interact with Luke’s Astromech and Leia’s Protocol. Whether Kay would get along with one of them or none at all, either way it would be such an amusing sight.

 

“Who’s Kay?” Out of blue, Han intervened.

 

“A friend.” Cassian answered simply, clearly not intending to give such detail to the former smuggler even though by now Han was already outranked him.

 

“Cassian’s droid.” Leia clarified. “He used to have a reprogrammed Imperial KX Droid. The only one that was allowed to wander around the base.”

 

Han’s face remained neutral for a few seconds before his lips twitched into a mocking smirk. “Really, Andor? A man like you; Captain Good Looks, yet your best friend was a droid? What a nerd.”

 

Cassian gave Han a pointed look, telling him in a gesture to keep his thoughts to himself. However, that didn’t stop the other man to finish what he wanted to say. The former smuggler whistled. “With that circumstances, you’re lucky you still got yourself an attractive girlfriend.” He teased.

 

“Han..” Leia sighed in annoyance. Even though how had changed from the way Leia felt for him, there were moments like these when she couldn’t stand him.

 

“How about you?” While Cassian chose not to respond to this foolish topic, Jyn definitely had another intention, making their attention focused on the brunette woman. “You spent most of your life on a ship with a Wookiee as your company?” She asked, then glanced at their furry companion. “No offense, Chewie.” With that, she received a roar saying that the said Wookiee wasn’t offended.

 

“Hey, that’s—different!” Han protested, while Leia giggled slightly. Surely Jyn always knew how to land good verbal jab to damage Han’s arrogance. He wasn’t used that there was someone else who had smart mouth aside of him.

 

Luke who had been listening to the exchange finally joined in, playfully shoved Han on the shoulder. “She’s right, you know.”

 

Their shuttle eventually was brought out of the hyperspace, indicating that they had reached their destination. They were now roaming in the space, all they could see nearby Endor was twinkling stars, and the unwanted presence such as a few Star Destroyers, Squadron of TIE Fighters patrolling, and that horrible view of the ongoing reconstruction of the second Death Star. It was still missing some of the parts, but the concave dish was already present.

 

“If Papa was here, he would have been horrified than amazed that they managed building that thing again.” Jyn muttered, watching as a command ship flew by in front of them.

 

“Even worse; it’s way bigger.” She couldn’t help to spare Cassian a glance, seeing how he also tensed from the way his jaw tightened even when he tried to mask it with the tone of his voice.

 

“If this doesn’t go as we planned, we gotta get out of here pretty quick.” Han stated.

 

They heard a swirling sound from the comms; it was coming from one of the Star Destroyers. The person of the other side asked of their business, to which Solo relayed. They needed the Empire to open up the deflector shield for them to enter Endor.

 

“I hope that code was worth the price we paid.” Leia commented, after they gave the code as identification. It was obvious that the Imperial personnel on the line sounded more suspicious than skeptic about their arrival.

 

“It will work.” Han said and then repeating the sentence one more time more like to convince himself.

 

Suddenly..

 

“Vader. Vader is in there.” Luke said, getting glances from his comrades.

 

“Now, don’t get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships.” Han stated. “Keep your distance, Cassian—but try not to look like you’re keeping distance.”

 

“Then what do you want him to do?” Jyn looked at Han like he has grown two heads.

 

“I don’t know—fly casually, I think.” Was han’s response

 

“I know what to do, calm down.” Cassian finally responded, concentrating to read the situation. He had various experience of undercover missions deep inside Empire territory, and this didn’t intimidate him. He had memorized Imperial protocol very well.

 

“I’m endangering the mission. I shouldn’t have come.” Luke continued, a frown was visible in his face.

 

“It’s your imagination, kid. Come on, let’s keep the optimism here.”

 

After what felt like an eternity, finally they were finally given permission to proceed to enter Endor. This made most people in the cockpit made noises of relief except Luke and Cassian. Luke definitely ignored Han’s opinion. He was certain that by now Vader acknowledged their presence.

 

“Something is up.” Cassian muttered. “It’s too easy.”

 

“You’re just nervous like Luke.” Said Han. “Come on, I told you it was going to work. No problem.”

 

“The Empire is not stupid; I could say that. Only the Stormtroopers are, but not the ones who run the system.” Jyn spoke, scanning the view. “If the Rebellion could sense that there’s danger coming, so can they. And, that’s something we should look out.” In all honesty, she was feeling something on her guts that their mission wouldn’t go as they planned.

 

…

 

Entering Endor was smoother than expected. There was no TIE Fighters around to ‘guide’ them, not even a transmission from the ground. This gave them freedom to choose area where to fake their crash, so then it would appear like an accident.

 

“Over there.” Han pointed out a ground that was spacious enough for their shuttle to land. There was no better place, so Cassian agreed the suggestion and assisted Han to bring the ship lower to the ground.

 

“Tell Kes and the rest to get ready.” Leia ordered Jyn, earning a nod from the older woman as she headed off wordlessly.

 

The ramp opened, Kes and the rest of Pathfinders members disembarked first to check the surroundings in case if there was any sign of threat. Everyone had put on their camouflage attributes, all equipped with their weapon preference. They would all look good to blend in except the Astromech and the Protocol droid who were too eye catching for their supposed to be infiltration mission.

 

“They should stay in the ship.” Cassian said.

 

“Artoo is better with us, especially since we’re going to open highly secured Imperial access.” Luke assured.

 

That point actually made sense, so Cassian easily agreed. From his peripheral vision he caught the sight of Threepio who was about to follow Leia out of the ship. “Threepio, where are you going?”

 

“With respect, Captain, since we faked out crash, I think the enemy troops will eventually find our shuttle. It would be safer for me to come along. Besides, I can understand million languages. I can be a help to translate in case we meet the Ewoks.” The droid explained.

 

Cassian pondered. Really, he could agree at the fact that there was no better option for that protocol droid. Besides Leia didn’t seem to be bothered by Threepio’s presence with the team, so then he would let it pass. “Just keep your noise to minimum, don’t talk nonsense unless Leia allows you to.”

 

“Don’t fret. I’ll make sure Goldenrod doesn’t make any unwanted noise while we’re out.” Jyn’s words seemed to be between reassurance and a threat. What was scary about it, that no one knew if Jyn meant in one way or the other. “Come on, the others are waiting.” Her statement was meant for all, but her gaze was only for Cassian. Her figure passed by them to get to the ramp.

 

“When you weren’t around, she tends to say those kinds of things. I wasn’t sure, but I was worried if she was threatening us with that calm demeanor of hers. Although she’s right, she could keep Goldenrod quiet for the rest of the time. I have seen her and Leia do it.” Han commented as he started to make his way to the ramp as well.

 

Cassian couldn’t help as his lips tugged into a smirk with a hint of amusement. “She means well.”

 

…

 

The walk along the wilderness was silent, only the chirping sound of the birds, the crunching of the leaves and twigs, and the noises that the insects were emitting. Han and Cassian led the formation as they explored the forest.

 

After about a few miles walking, Cassian raised his fist up as a cue for the team to halt. “Keep your head down.” He said with a hushed tone, which his friends complied.

 

“What is it?” Han whispered, while Jyn curiously surveyed the place from where she sat.

 

Cassian didn’t bother to reply as he took out his binoculars instead and checked the lower ground ahead of them for a moment before he passed it to Han. “I see speeders.”

 

“And a squad of Scout Troopers.” Cassian added.

 

“How many?” Jyn questioned, holding out her hand to Han to pass the binoculars. She had to see it by her own eyes so she could make the calculation.

 

“At least four in sight. So far they are the only ones around the perimeter.”

 

“As expected, they must be searching for the crash site.” Leia commented.

 

“Oh this is dangerous.” Threepio spoke a bit too loud for their circumstance, and through the binoculars, Jyn could spot one Scout trooper turned as if he was catching something from his hearings.

 

“What did we tell you about keeping it quiet, Goldenrod?” Jyn said in low but sharp tone through gritted teeth. Threepio bowed down, murmuring apology with decreased volume of his voice.

 

“If we don’t hurry, they might see us and report back to their commanding officer.” Leia continued, earning a nod in agreement from Jyn.

 

“What should we do?” Cassian inquired, looking at Leia to Han, Han to Leia, waiting for the orders.

“Should we go around?” Jyn also asked.

 

“No. It would take us time.” Luke answered, also looking deep in thought.

 

“If I may suggest, we can tell a few of Kes’ men to get rid of them—“ Before Cassian could finish his idea, Han already cut him off.

 

“Don’t worry, Chewie and I will take care of them.” Han exclaimed, making a thumb up gesture with that annoying smug smirk his lips formed. And suddenly, they all wore expression that showed uncertainty toward their General and the Wookiee.

 

“Quietly. There might be more out there.” Luke reminded Han, because the Jedi Knight could sense something more than their common sense.

 

“Hey, it’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the EWOKS? xD


	13. They Didn't Come Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone who was attempting to make a stealth attack, Han and Chewie were far from convincing. Cassian would definitely stop him if only he still outranked the former smuggler because it wouldn’t work like that, surely Han didn’t have any knowledge of silent killing. Even Jyn also gritted her teeth, and her impatience was colored in her facial expression. At least he wasn’t the only one who disagreed this.
> 
> Han could have easily ordered Cassian, Jyn, or the Pathfinders members to do the job, but he didn’t. From Jyn’s point of view, Han reacted like this because it was more like he was trying to show off to Leia about his competence. This must be related with what she caught from Han’s expression when the man watched the interaction between Leia and Luke. That man was indeed jealous.
> 
> The plan almost went well, until Han’s foot managed to step on a twig, gaining the attention of the targeted Scout Trooper. He was attacked by the trooper and released a stray blaster bolt as he fell in the ground.

**Chapter Thirteen – They Didn’t Come Back?**

 

For someone who was attempting to make a stealth attack, Han and Chewie were far from convincing. Cassian would definitely stop him if only he still outranked the former smuggler because it wouldn’t work like that, surely Han didn’t have any knowledge of silent killing. Even Jyn also gritted her teeth, and her impatience was colored in her facial expression. At least he wasn’t the only one who disagreed this.

 

Han could have easily ordered Cassian, Jyn, or the Pathfinders members to do the job, but he didn’t. In Jyn’s point of view, Han reacted like this because it was more like he was trying to show off to Leia about his competence. This must be related with what she caught from Han’s expression when the man watched the interaction between Leia and Luke. That man was indeed jealous.

 

The plan almost went well, until Han’s foot managed to step on a twig, gaining the attention of the targeted Scout Trooper. He was attacked by the trooper and released a stray blaster bolt as he fell in the ground.

 

From the back, instinctively Cassian got his rifle ready and began taking an aim. “Target locked, Leia. Your orders.” He said.

 

“Wait.” Leia replied, rising her palm. They watched as Han got up and made a comeback by smashing the Scout Trooper on the trunk of the tree behind me. He did beat that one, but his previous failed attempts had actually drawn attention to the other Scout Troopers, and they were alerted.

 

“That’s just great!” Jyn exclaimed in frustration, as she was the first to chase the other Scout Trooper towards the speeder. This would get her in trouble for going off by her own, but right now she couldn’t care any less. She needed to stop those white armored enemy before they informed their headquarters.

 

“Jyn!” Her impulse, caught everyone’s attention, and Cassian’s shout was even louder than Han’s noises earlier. However, Leia seemed to have the same idea as Jyn’s as she also ran off to chase their enemy.

 

At this rate, they had forgotten about being quiet, as Luke and Cassian also left their post to catch up with them.

 

Jyn ran as fast as her feet could to stop a Scout Trooper who got into speeder. Fortunately, there was a spare one that probably belonged to the one Han had taken down, to which she claimed and then chased the previous Scout Trooper around the forest of Endor.

 

On the other side, Leia raised her blaster pistol and managed to shoot down the enemy before he could climb on his speeder. The Princess jumped into the speeder. “Over there! I see there’s two of them behind Jyn!” She shouted to his friends.

 

“I see them—Leia wait!” Luke hopped behind her and immediately grabbed her on the waist to support himself when the speeder suddenly moved forward, leaving their group behind.

 

Han and Cassian were helplessly watching the scene. Both couldn’t do anything to stop them, and they just stood there until they couldn’t hear the whine of the speeders.

 

“What do we do, Andor?” Han asked, having no idea now the group was split unnecessary like this.

 

Cassian furrowed his eyebrows as he gave the older man a look saying _‘You’re the General here.’_

“Right. I think we’ll have to stay in this area and wait until they come back.” Han answered his own question. And Cassian couldn’t agree more with this.

 

“Dameron!” Cassian called out, and the Sergeant came up shortly. “Set up perimeter around here. We’re staying here until we hear an update from our friends.”

 

…

 

Jyn was on the tail of that Scout Trooper she was chasing. She noticed how it kept on glancing back on her way. In that case, she knew that her opponent who was in front of her had something in mind. At one point in their chase, another one came to the picture. Both Imperial Scout Troopers tried to bring her down from her position, but Jyn was still consistent and didn’t fall over, until the one on her back decided to use the blasters. She was good at dodging, but not this time.

 

She felt the stinging feeling on her shoulder. Looking at it briefly, there was blaster burn on it. She was infuriated by it, resulting for her to do the same on the other one. Accurately it worked, but gave the other man clad in white to push her speeder, causing for her to fall to the ground. What her eyes didn’t witness was the demise of her attacker by a tree. On the ground, was a slightly unconscious Jyn. At that place, her mind telling her to stay still. But, what were the rest of them doing while she was stuck here? Wherever she currently was.

 

“Move closer!”

 

Luke told Leia as their opponent was speeding up to add more distance for them to catch up. Leia complied and increased the speed of their speeder. With this speed, it was hard to see clearly especially when Leia didn’t have any goggles to protect her eyes. But she trusted Luke to guide her so she wasn’t hesitating to go this fast.

 

Leia steered the speeder to bump against the enemy’s in their side, then Luke jumped off to the other speeder and easily threw the Scout Trooper off. “Let’s find Jyn!” She exclaimed, earning a nod from the Jedi Knight. The two continued to move forward, but unfortunately two more Scout Troopers with their own speeders approached behind them and started opening fire.

 

Realizing they were in dangerous situation, Luke told Leia to go further while he hit the brake to let those Scout Troopers went pass him. Now he was positioned behind, he concentrated until he got a better aim and shot one speeder down successfully. Meanwhile the other one was having a tight chase with Leia, and eventually managed to land blaster bolt on Leia’s speeder. She was brought down.

 

It was a good thing that no injury inflicted on her, just bruises in here and there because of the fall. Her eyes saw the Scout Trooper that took her down, getting caught in the moment to see her fall. She was lucky that her body was hidden behind the bush so it was very difficult to locate her from speeder. That Scout Trooper only decided to stop inspecting from his position when he heard the sound of another speeder coming and firing wild blaster bolts at him.

 

Luke couldn’t see Leia anywhere. She should be close or she did manage to escape from the chase, he tried to keep his mind positive. It made him easier to focus on now, as he still needed to take down one more Scout Trooper in sight, at least. This one seemed tougher and more skilled than the previous ones before. In the end the Trooper was the one who successfully hit Luke’s speeder, making the Jedi Knight launch off a few seconds before it exploded.

 

That Scout Trooper could have just proceeded to go and report to the base, but his confidence for thinking that he got the upper hand made him maneuver back to give Luke the finishing blow. The humming sound of lightsaber could be heard as Luke activated it and got into defensive stance. The Scout Trooper sent a few blaster bolts, but Luke blocked and deflected every shot that was on his way. The man clad in white seemed to not expecting it, and it was too late to decrease the speed as his speeder went toward the Jedi’s direction. With his composure, Luke sliced the speeder into two, killing the rider in process.

 

…

 

After making sure the situation had calmed down, Leia thought she needed to get out from the bush and find a way back to her friends. She didn’t want to worry them and stall their important operation. Many lives depended on them, she reminded herself.

 

She started to walk through unsteady ground. She had to keep her eyes down, to watch her steps. She couldn’t tell why, but her ears could hear soft grumbling sounds from behind her. At first Leia only ignored it, but the noises kept following her and she was certain something was right behind her, stalking. With her blaster pistol raised up, Leia turned around abruptly only to find a small furry creature, holding a spear against her. The creature was in defensive manner, waiting if Leia was going to pull a trick of attack.

 

Her face softened with relief to know that what she encountered was just the natives not another Imperial Scout Trooper to deal with. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you.” She said, trying to sound as friendly as she could. Who knew if she could talk her way to make this Ewok help her?

 

Leia shoved her blaster to the holster and then took a seat on the log with. From her peripheral vision, the Ewok was still suspicious, still pointing its spear at her as it grumbled something (possibly threatening her).

 

Then an idea popped up in her head.

 

She retrieved a biscuit from the pocket in her utility belt, intentionally revealed it with her hand. The said Ewok’s ears perked up, and its eyes widened in curiosity. Knowing this was a good sign, Leia demonstrated more with taking a bite of the biscuit. Food trick would usually work for animals. And she was proven right as the Ewok took a few hesitant steps toward her and snatched the biscuit from her hand.

 

“You can have it, you know.” Leia said with a s brief giggle at the antics. “I still have more for my own.”

 

The Ewok ignored her and began to sniff on it. Liking the smell, it finally took a bite and made a noise that Leia assumed as delight. The small furry creature down next to her as it began to enjoy the biscuit. They stayed at that position for a few minutes; with Leia bribing the Ewok with more biscuit while talking about how she was lost, and she had friends waiting for her.

 

Maybe the Ewoks could catch some part from what she was saying, or maybe just from its instinct, because it jumped off, abandoning the half eaten biscuit. The small furry creature looked up at her while muttering about things in its native language that she couldn’t understand rather. “What?”

 

It took a step and tugged Leia’s pants slightly, while pointing its small furry arm at certain direction. She still had no idea what this creature meant, so she made some guesses. “You know where my friends are? Friends? My friends?” She had to make gesture, hoping it could describe what she meant in universal.

 

The Ewok nodded again eagerly and started guiding her.

 

…

 

Cassian was sitting on the ground, his back leaned against the tree trunk. Meanwhile Han was pacing back and forth, sometimes just stopped to talk to Chewie for suggestions. They both had grown restless as hours passed but still there was no sign of Luke, Leia, and Jyn. Even their comms were offline.

 

Artoo’s series of beeps broke the silence, then translated by Threepion who informed them that someone was coming. Simultaneously, they all got into position, hiding behind their cover with their blasters ready.

 

They could hear quick footsteps. It was Han who lost his patience and decided to pop his head out to see who it was. “Luke!” He called out with enthusiasm, drawing Cassian’s attention as well. He rest of the team lowered their guard and Cassian also came out from his cover, expecting to see Jyn and Leia nearby. But all they found was Luke alone.

 

“Where’s Leia?”

 

“Where’s Jyn?”

 

Coincidentally Cassian and Han asked at the same time. The color in their face drained as they came to a realization about what was going on.

 

“Wait. They didn’t come back?” It was obvious that Luke was genuinely startled at the question.

 

“I thought she was with you!” Han snapped.

 

“We got separated.” Luke explained in apologetic tone.

 

Han exchanged looks with Cassian for silent agreement, before he called Kes Dameron up and ordered. “Take the squad over here. We’ll meet in shield generator at three hundred.”

 

"Yes Sir."


	14. Cassian's Going To Be Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was blurry at first before it got clearer only to find out she was surrounded by a group of flurry creatures. Curiosity on their faces, but with the weapons they held—that Jyn was sure enough it could be used to kill her—made her suddenly alarmed. Her hand reacted quick, pulling one of her electric batons out. She didn’t play no games, as she took a swung once. It hit the group and pushed them out of her space.
> 
> She was on her feet, getting on her fighting stance. Her wary eyes identified the threat one by one. These creatures were very short, like a dwarf version of Wookies. The ones that got hit stayed in the ground, possibly paralyzed because of the electro, and the rest who managed to dodge Jyn’s frantic attack were getting defensive with their spears and mini axes pointed at her.

**Chapter Fourteen – Cassian’s Going to Be Pissed**

 

Her eyelids fluttered open. Her vision was blurry at first before it got clearer only to find out she was surrounded by a group of flurry creatures. Curiosity on their faces, but with the weapons they held—that Jyn was sure enough it could be used to kill her—made her suddenly alarmed. Her hand reacted quick, pulling one of her electric batons out. She didn’t play no games, as she took a swung once. It hit the group and pushed them out of her space.

 

She was on her feet, getting on her fighting stance. Her wary eyes identified the threat one by one. These creatures were very short, like a dwarf version of Wookies. The ones that got hit stayed in the ground, possibly paralyzed because of the electro, and the rest who managed to dodge Jyn’s frantic attack were getting defensive with their spears and mini axes pointed at her.

 

Jyn wanted to laugh at them. She might be outnumbered, but if she wanted she could take down the rest of these Creatures in a few seconds. She then remembered the talk before they left Home One, and these creatures were exactly what her friends had described; The Ewoks. Her anger subsided, deciding that these creatures shouldn’t be considered as enemy. They didn’t do anything to her yet, so Jyn could just forgive them for startling her like that.

 

“Jyn!”

 

She turned her head toward the source of the voice, finding Leia came out from the bush with an Ewok who stayed next to her thigh. Jyn gave the younger woman a nod, while putting her baton back in its holster, assuming Leia had allied up with these creatures somehow. Not that she bothered to ask for now. At least she wasn’t going to be attacked at the moment.

 

“What the hell did you do to our new friends, Erso?” Leia scolded her as she went to check on a few of Ewoks on the ground.

 

“You can’t blame me! They were surrounding me when I regained conscious!” Jyn defended, folding her arms upon her chest. However, she did pay attention to stare at her victims, silently hoping that she didn’t cause fatal injury to those little fellas. Who knows if they were as susceptible as they seemed.

 

Thankfully those Ewoks looked alright, as they got back on their small feet. They looked scared when they caught the sight of Jyn, so they hid behind Leia. “What? All I just did was a swing with my baton, nothing really bad.” She said at the glare Leia gave her.

 

“You electrocuted them.” Leia accused.

 

“Whatever.” She didn’t have time for this. “So where are we anyways? I can tell we are stuck here with your new friends.”

 

“Our new friends.” Leia corrected before huffing as she took a look around her surroundings. “And you better stop being a complete devil toward them, because we need their help to get us back to our friends.”

 

Even though Jyn didn’t want to admit it out loud, she knew damn well Leia was right. The Ewoks were the native in this blasted place. They knew every detail of this forest, so it would be a benefit to befriend with them.

 

…

 

“What, Chewie?” Han asked curiously as the said Wookiee kept on roaring after sometime they explored the forest to search for Jyn and Leia.

 

Chewie only passed by the General , as he went off to another direction to check for something that caught his attention. Han and Cassian thought it was important, a clue that would lead them to find Jyn and Leia. Maybe they were hoping too much from the Wookiee. And it did only lead to a disappointment as the tall furry creature guided them to a large stack of meat placed on a branch.

 

“I don’t get it.” Han stated, as he and the rest of the group huddled up to where the branch was located. “That’s just a dead animal, Chewie.”

 

Cassian could sense there was something more to what they were seeing. No one could’ve been stupid to lead a dead animal in the middle of the forest without any certain intention. And that clicked something on his mind. But he was too late to stop Chewbacca from doing the unwanted. “Don’t reach it!” The dark haired man exclaimed before all of them went up on the air, trapped inside a large bundle of net.

 

“Great. Just great. Good Thinking with your stomach.” Han struggled on his position, which was beside the droids. He could almost feel something poking behind him.

 

“Take it easy. Just figure out something to get us out of here.” Luke said, composed as usual.

 

“How?” Cassian said, trying to reach his viroblade that was hidden in his boot but to no avail. He was in the bottom having to endure the weight of his friends on him.

 

“Han, can you get my Lightsaber?” Luke asked, noticing since Han was in a better position.

 

“Sure thing.”

 

While Solo struggled in getting the Lightsaber, Artoo decided to use its' razors to cut the ropes. “Artoo, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. We got a long—“ Before the Goldenrod could finish its' statement, the net was broken, which resulted for the rest to fall down to the ground.

 

Han, Luke, and Chewie simultaneously moved away, while the droids were slow to operate. “Get off of me.” Cassian said with groan. Never thought this Protocol droid was actually heavy. He was sure he got bruises on his back, silently thankful that Artoo didn’t also land on his back because he was sure it would break his spine if it happened.

 

“I’m terribly sorry Captain.” Threepio said, as Chewie pulled the Protocol droid to his own feet, while Luke and Han helped Cassian up.

  
“You okay, man?” Han asked.

 

Cassian only grunted as answer before they could hear rustling sounds amongst the bushes. The group had to turn in every direction to see whatever was coming out from the leaves. Suddenly, there came out a group of Ewoks, pointing their spears at the Rebels. It was Han who first reacted to the gesture.

 

“Point that thing somewhere else.” He stated, gripping the end of the stick and, harshly, showing it away from his face. This caused uproar on the creatures, now all of them pointing their weapons on the humans, thinking they were some threat.

 

Years of experience, Cassian managed to obtained his blaster—that was accidentally escaped the holster previously when he was trapped in the net—unnoticed. His mind started to form a few various options about how to get away from this situation.

 

Meanwhile, the former smuggler had enough of it; with his blaster on hand, and grip on the stick, he almost fought, until Luke mentioned not to provoke the small animals. So then they surrendered their weapons, as a peaceful gesture to the Ewoks. Almost everyone had to struggle to leave their belongings to small bears. But Cassian was against this. He couldn’t understand why Luke suggested to surrender. This was a very bad idea to trust their life at their mercy. They had an important task to do; first find Jyn and Leia then continue their mission. Did Luke forget that the whole Rebel Alliance relied on them?

 

So he thought about to hide his blaster.

 

“You too, Cassian.” Luke said, giving the older man a look.

 

Cassian glared but did as Luke say anyways, tossing the blaster toward where they stored their weapons into a stack. At least he still had a viroblade in his boot.

 

However, what happened next was unexpected as gasps were heard when Threepio complained about their situation. What really surprised the crew afterwards was the Ewoks' sudden action toward the gold protocol droid, which was them bowing down to it as of Threepio was some kind of God. Threepio then explained and confirmed Cassian’s suspicion.

 

Han thought it was a joke. But well, this could give them benefit so he said. “Well, why don’t you use your divine powers and get us out of here?”

 

“I'm afraid I can't do that. It wouldn’t be proper.” Was the Goldenrod's answer. It also said that doing it, would be against their code for impersonating a higher profile.

 

“Do it or I will shut you down myself!” Cassian snapped, losing his patience. They were wasting time, and he grew more worried about Jyn and Leia’s safety. There was a big possibility that both women were captured by the Imperials. Han seemed to think the same as he made a move but then they were stopped as spears and axes were pointed at their face.

 

“It’s no use, guys. You will only make it worse.” Luke warned Cassian and Han as he watched his friends finally deciding to stand down.

 

…

 

“You scared me. Me and Luke tried to find you, but we got separated.” Leia said in hushed tone as they were guided by their new friends toward a place they didn’t know. The sky’s illumination was slowly going down, creating the scenery of the sunset on the horizon. Leia did notice the blaster burn on her shoulder, causing her to frown. “Cassian is going to be pissed.” She muttered, referring more about the injury Jyn suffered than her rogue action.

 

“So is Han.” Jyn countered, her eyebrow raised, challenging.

 

Few more miles, they reached an isolated campsite on the ground, as well as on the trees. It looked like a community filled with little bears, roaming around each pathway, carrying their spears as protection. Jyn could conclude that the Ewok who saw her and Leia trusted them to even bring them to their home. It caught her attention again, as a few female Ewoks greeted them and led her to one of the small huts that they made, separating her with Leia who apparently being led to another hut. “Leia!”

 

The Princess gave Jyn a look saying ‘Just go along with them. You’ll be fine.’, while giving polite smiles toward the female Ewoks who tugged her along.

 

Jyn didn’t like being dragged like this with stranger, even though they didn’t seem to have intention to hurt her at the moment. But still, she was uncomfortable and then refused to let them observe her injury. “I’m fine.” She said sternly, even though they spoke in different language, but she was sure she had sent a clear message that she didn’t want to be treated further.

 

She ended up separating herself from the Ewoks, and wandered a bit around the Ewoks’ village to memorize the route in case things go wrong. She couldn’t trust these creatures. It was also nice to have time to be alone, without curious furry mini wookiees surrounding her.

 

When she met Leia again, she noticed the Princess’s appearance had changed. Leia’s long hair cascade on her back like a waterfall. She wore some kind of dress, that Jyn was not sure where those Ewoks managed to get. Jyn was about to make some sarcastic remark toward the younger woman, before she was interrupted by the sound of a horn being blown.

 

The Ewoks cheered as there were another group of them arriving at their home. Some even began to play their native music like a feast that was getting started. Jyn and Leia shared a questioning look at the change of mood of these creatures. Both women silently agreed to come out from the hut and see what was going outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since my last update. I'm glad that I finally have the muse to continue this story. :)
> 
> I want to express my apology for the lack updates. I want you to know that I'm trying my best, and I don't want to abandon this fic. Because it's been a long journey (From ANH to ROTJ), it's getting to the end. Maybe two to four chapters more, and then an epilogue.
> 
> If you are still sticking with this story, let me know :) comments and kudos are surely encouragement!


	15. For Force Sake, Threepio! Tell Those Dumbass to Release Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Threepio, tell them to set the others free.” Leia meant it as both a plea and an order. Even if they were in a primitive soil, she still had the authority on the droid.
> 
> The Ewoks didn’t listen, they proceeded to choose which one of these Rebels to be burned alive first. Cassian saw that these creatures’ decision was leaning into picking Han as he was position in the front, and the said General couldn’t stop throwing insult at Threepio for being useless, and not even obeying Leia’s demand. Cassian had long ago stopped believing that Threepio would get them away. Oh he wished, the goldenrod was as useful and as reliable as Kaytoo.

**Chapter Fifteen – For Force Sake, Threepio! Tell Those Dumbass to Release Us!**

 

The Ewoks cheered as they had their captives all tied up on some sticks except for an eye catching gold protocol droid that was sitting on a wooden stool, carried by them. Every Ewok started to bow down as Threepio passed by. These natives planned on having the Rebels roasted on the fire pit that they were currently preparing, as some sort of sacrifice to the droid they considered as their God.

 

Cassian had been caught numerous times in the past, locked up in horrible cages, but one thing that he hated the most was when his limbs being tied up. It made him feel helpless and anxious that he couldn't do anything to get himself out of this trouble. Things came to a road end. These primitives had taken his blaster, and even his still had his vibroblade, it was out of his reach.

 

Cassian couldn’t really make where exactly they were in this Forest Moon of Endor. What he could figure out was they were brought to where these Ewoks lived, most likely far from the Imperial base. His sight was limited, only able to look upward to the sky. He was sure they were in the top of the trees where the Ewoks' camp was located. He could hear the creatures cheered, even they played their traditional music. He wasn’t naïve to not have a glimpse of idea what these little creatures were going to do with the Rebels.

 

What's going on?” Leia asked one of the Ewoks beside her, even if she couldn’t understand anything that it was saying. All She and Jyn could do was to watch as the scenes unfold in front of them. They found their friends there, being tied to a log like animals.

 

Jyn could tell that there was something going to happen and her guts told her that it would occur in just a short matter of minutes. “I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this.” She spotted Cassian, and despite feeling relieved that him and her friends were here, her other part felt alerted especially when she saw the Ewoks passed the log to the other as they were preparing burn her friends and Cassian alive.

 

Like hell they would let this happen. Jyn and Leia didn’t want to stand back and do nothing. They were starting to make a move.

 

Even if spears were also pointed at her way, since she was planning on aiding their friends, Jyn tried to persuade the small beings to release them. “Look, we know these people. If you could just release them, then we could turn this event behind us all.” She tried her best to stay calm, despite the growing desire to go berserk and beat these Ewoks up for putting her friends in danger.

 

Cassian forced himself to turn his head until he could face toward her direction. For a second, Jyn noticed the scowl in his face faded when their eyes met. Through eye contact, both were like trying to say that _I’m glad you’re safe_ and _I promise I’ll get you out of this, Cassian._

 

The Ewoks began to mutter to themselves, probably contemplating about Jyn and Leia’s request. They couldn’t decide whether they even understood what they said or not. Therefore the best option  for them was to go through the Goldenrod since the said droid was treated very differently.

 

“Threepio, tell them to set the others free.” Leia meant it as both a plea and an order. Even if they were in a primitive soil, she still had the authority on the droid.

 

The Ewoks didn’t listen, they proceeded to choose which one of these Rebels to be burned alive first. Cassian saw that these creatures’ decision was leaning into picking Han as he was position in the front, and the said General couldn’t stop throwing insult at Threepio for being useless, and not even obeying Leia’s demand. Cassian had long ago stopped believing that Threepio would get them away. Oh he wished, the goldenrod was as useful and as reliable as Kaytoo.

 

They were going to take Han. Cassian didn’t think much, but one thing he was sure that he wouldn’t let that happen. Han was important to the Rebellion. Cassian squirmed around forcefully, making himself fall to the wooden floor in purpose. This successfully stole the attention of the other Ewoks nearby Han. The Ewoks' leader who had been watching the scene suddenly had a change of idea, telling to replace Han with _the troublesome one_.

 

"What the kriff are you doing, Andor?" Han growled in annoyance as he watched Cassian being carried to the center of firepit.

 

"It worked, didn't it?" Cassian replied simply returning to his usual spy calm demeanor.

 

Just then Han realized what the other man was planning. The former smuggler blinked before shouted at Threepio louder than before. "For Force Sake, Threepio! Tell those dumbass to release us!" He would never forgive himself if he lost Andor. They were all under his responsibility, he should prevent this madness at any cost.

 

 “Threepio, hurry!” Jyn also shouted, panic filled her voice.

 

Being pressured non-stop by Leia, Han, and Jyn , Threepio did finally comply and spoke through the dialect of the small bears. Instead of freeing their friends, the primitive creatures brought their logs underneath Cassian.

 

“Somehow, I got the feeling that it won’t help us very much.” Was Jyn's comment. Jyn tried to go through the crowd of fur, but still, no use. She was quickly surrounded and their sticks aimed at her. It forced her to freeze, her hands were resting nearby her electric batons. Her patience went thinner, she was like a ticking bomb about to explode. Her body was ready for action.

 

And before she could unleash her anger…

 

“Threepio! Tell them, if they didn’t do as you wished, you'll get angry and use your powers.” It was Luke who finally decided to break the silence before the situation went out of control.  At first, they got confused, Threepio? Magic? That's absurd. But, thinking through, Skywalker must be using the result of his Jedi training to do such _magic_. The Protocol droid tried to oppose its' owner, only to be reassured by Luke for it to do the request.

 

They all watched as Threepio's seat floated in the air. Cassian who was slightly surprised at what he saw, diverting his glance toward Luke who had his eyes closed at the moment as the Jedi concentrated on using the Force. He almost forgot that they got a Jedi on their side. He just couldn’t comprehend why Luke only decided to do this now. It would save a lot of time if he had done it sooner.

 

"Help! Put me down! Master Luke! Artoo! Help!" The droid frantically shouted, having no idea what was going on.

 

If it was in different circumstance, it would be amusing to see the Protocol Droid’s reaction to what was happening. The Ewoks bowing down begging for forgiveness, their Chief started to order its people to release these Rebels. Knowing the tide had changed, Luke landed Threepio back on the previous spot.

 

Cassian was still hanging in the log located in firepit. When the restrains were being cut by the stone axe, his body fell freely to the pit with a thud. When two Ewoks hovered over him, Cassian shoved them away harshly. Surely these little bears got on his nerves after what they trouble they did to him which could affect their important mission.

 

Jyn to immediately ran towards Cassian.

 

“Cassian!” Jyn voice called out, as her figure crashed on the male's. Her arms wrapped around his body, feeling like she hasn’t done that in a year but in logical terms, they were only separated for just a few hours. Ignoring the stinging of the blaster wound on her shoulder, the brunette pulled back to see his face, and gave him a slap on the arm. “Seriously? That was _your_ idea? You would’ve been killed!” The adrenaline slowly left her body, as the tension was already going sober.

 

"Look who's speaking!" Cassian gritted his teeth in frustration, giving her a penetrating look to remind her what she did earlier when she recklessly went on her own with that speeder, which as a result it made her go missing. "You would have been killed too, Jyn!"

 

She couldn’t argue with him. Not only were they in the wrong place to do that, but also, his point was on the right side. There as no position for anyone to be on the upper, nor the lower portion. Their points were equal; both wanted what was best for the other. Jyn would be a hypocrite if she tries to speak of such words that she, herself, doesn’t n keep, especially something that involves her security.

 

The brunette had no words to defend her own within the conversation. All she did was to hang her head down for a short second, then keeping her gaze locked on him. “I know. I apologize for that. It was either our safety or their gain. I took the only way that popped on my mind.” Was the woman's confession. “I guess we're pretty even on that part; the recklessness one, I mean.” She continued, biting her lower lip. Cassian didn’t say anything else, only brushed his palm against her cheek, a hint of smile in his lips.

 

“Don’t pull something like that again, Andor, ever. That’s an order.” Han interrupted from behind them. The General was glad that all of them were alive to begin with. Luke joined their sides, as he intended his words toward the Gold droid. “Thanks, Threepio!” All they got was a mumbling response and the shaking of the head of a droid.

 

Cassian just nodded in return to Han, not intending to argue or make any promises. When he was returning his attention back to Jyn, he noticed something in her shoulder. That was obviously a blaster wound. It made his heart like stopping for a second, afraid it was something fatal. It was hard to conclude whether her wound was deep or not since it was covered with her outfit. "You got shot." Now his protectiveness kicked in, it was expressed in his dark brown eyes.

 

The numbness conquered her whole body. That is why when her partner asked about the wound covered in dried crimson blood, she had a questioning expression written across her face. Her mind only registered what he meant when her green orbs got a glance on her injured shoulder. “One of the Speeders' blaster caught up on me. At least its' gone now.” Now, she could feel the sting when Jyn tried to move it, but her face face still showed no pain.

 

"It's good you dealt with whoever caused that. If not, I would go and hunt him down by myself." He muttered, pulling away

 

“We should get you fixed up.” Leia offered, but was, subtly, shot down by the brunette.

 

“I could handle myself. Thank you though.” Jyn replied with a small smile.

 

Cassian’s hands began to work on the zipper on his own jacket to reach something he kept hidden for a while. It was some Bacta Patch. "You should not forget to keep some with you, Jyn. Come on." Said Cassian, getting up on his feet.

 

Jyn eyed him, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She wanted to refuse and convince him that she was fine, but the look in Cassian’s eyes demanded no refusal. She gave in, and took his offering arm, to allow him to pull her up. Her eyes fell on the hut that she and Leia were first brought in, thinking that there won’t be anyone that would stay there since most Ewoks go up on their tree houses for the night. Before she mentioned it, the woman saw their friends being led by the furry creatures up on the trees. Jyn lets them be. “This way.” Was her indication before taking the lead towards the little hut.

 

Leia looked around their perimeter, with a question in mind. “Where did you leave the rest of the team? Don’t tell me you left them in the middle of the forest..” She said to Han.

 

“They went on a separate route; to make things easier for us to know what kind of place we’re walking through.” Was Luke's response.

 

“Hey, where the hell do you think you are going?” Han called out, this time, back in his usual mood.

 

“We won’t be long, _General_.” Jyn mocked a salute, before giving him a rude gesture.


	16. We Could Win This Fight & Live Peacefully For the Rest of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another calm before the storm. Cassian and Jyn are having more time alone in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen – We Could Win This Fight & Live Peacefully For the Rest of Our Lives**

 

Jyn led Cassian to the quiet hut when their comrades left. She had the urge to do the medical procedure herself, since her stubborn Independence was still within her. But, she would take the time to let Cassian do what he wanted, and what he does best; keeping his subordinates, and his partner alive. The place was lit up with the fire on the side, making it easier for him to patch her wound.

 

"Sit, Jyn."

 

She did what she was ordered, and sat down on the crate that was nearest to the entrance of the hut. After a few seconds of resting her whole body on the inanimate object, she noticed how he went down on his knees until their eyes were on the same level, to properly check on the gash on her shoulder. What slightly surprised her was the chaste kiss she was given on the forehead. She couldn't help but smiling because of that act of affection.

 

“I could get used to that.” Was Jyn's comment, and she didn't miss it when he ducked his head and his lips formed a faint smile. She found that she actually felt comfortable with this, she loved how their relationship progressed, and how it healed their wounded souls. They were still here, still living through it, she couldn’t stop hoping that the galaxy would keep them like this for a long time.

 

“Take it off.” He tapped the fabric she wore, attempting to change the subject.

 

The brunette woman took off her vest and half of the portion of her sleeves for Cassian to take a better look on the wound. “It’s not that bad.” She both tried to reassure and assume. But, judging by her tone, she wasn’t even confident about her assumption. Her eyes stared at the entrance while he examined her wound. The cold wind nipped the exposed flesh, giving her both the sting and the shivering effect. The experience wasn’t new. Staying with the Insurgents, scars weren’t a problem for her anymore. The only irritating factor of it was the patching up.

 

“Well..” He sighed with relief. “I guess you’re right on this one.” He tore some part of his camouflage robe, and then prepared the bacta patch. "This is going to be hurt. I promise to be very gentle." He assured, connecting their gaze as he waited for her answer. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

 

“I could handle that.” Jyn had a stoic expression when he mentioned that her assumption was right.

 

Then he began, cleaning her wound for the first step to sterilize the area so it wouldn't cause infection. "I'm sorry." And those words kept repeating when her body reacted. Once done, Cassian pressed the bacta patch on her shoulder to cover the area. He guided her free hand to hold on the bacta patch while he tied up the torn camouflage robe around her limb as a bandage.

 

After the process, Jyn had to stay still for a second or two to get used to the cold feeling spreading behind her. “Thank you.” She said quietly. She started putting back her sleeves on her arm, gently; not to untie the bandage around her shoulder. The blue clothing article had a mark, indicating the blaster shot hit her flesh on a chase. Bit by bit, it was like, the pain wasn’t perceived anymore. She could fight off any Stormtrooper that passes their way.

 

He reached for her favorite vest that was abandoned, handing it over to her. “How did you befriend those vile creatures?”

 

Jyn scoffed loudly.

 

“I didn’t! Look—After  I got hit by the blaster, I fell down from my speeder; got knock out on the ground. I guess my unconsciousness got me hard that I was still for a long while; until those Ewoks hovered near my head and struck them with my baton. Leia then came and stopped me. The rest; well—it’s basically Leia’s diplomatic skills that did the work.”

 

“Now that makes sense.” Cassian said, there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

 

Jyn smacked him playfully in the arm. “You dislike them as much as I do, admit it Cass.”

 

“They did plan to roast and eat me.”

 

“And hurt your pride.” Jyn added, before groaning dramatically. “I can’t believe our team that is considered as the Rebellion Special Force, fell into a cheap trap by a primitive stupid creatures.”

 

“Send your complain to Chewie. It was him who brought us into that embarrassing situation.”

 

Jyn didn't continue on the subject as her ears could pick up the loud chattering of the Furry bears from above, until it went softer and softer; and their noises went inaudible. Her eyes went to the entrance of the hut. It was dark outside; the stars were the only things that illuminate the light.The woman wondered what happened for it to be like that. “What do you think they’re doing up there?” She asked, out of the blue.

 

His attention also diverted to outside. From what he could hear, there was nothing urgent out there. Their friends probably were forced to socialize with the Hosts. "I have no idea." He said honestly, getting up on his own feet. "Let's find out."

 

…

 

When they reached the place which was the most lively one at the moment, the first thing that they noticed was the crowd formed inside the little space. The hut was crowded, so Cassian and Jyn decided to stand in the doorway. Han sat just near the other entrance of the abode, with Leia resting her head on his shoulder. An Ewok, probably the one that found the Princess in the forest, leaned on the former Smuggler's leg, finding comfort within a Human’s presence.

 

Threepio became the center of attention, telling story using Ewoks native language, somewhat telling them story. Their only clue on what it was all about was the mention of Darth Vader, Cloud City and the imitation of the sound of Skywalker's Lightsaber.

 

Luke stood next to the Former Senator, having his arms crossed and his weight was leaned upon the wall. He listened attentively through the narrative that Threepio was interpreting for the Small creatures, even if the Jedi Knight couldn’t understand some parts of the droid's sentences.

 

Instinctively, Cassian wrapped his arm around Jyn's shoulders as their side pressed, leaning to each other. He was still careful though, his touch was gentle, not to press any pressure unnecessary on her flesh wound. Jyn leaned her body against his even more, as they kept their perspectives on the Goldenrod.

 

When Threepio mentioned Cassian’s name in the story and described the incident, both Jyn and Cassian uneasy. Deep down, they still couldn’t forget about what happened within that place. It brought up the moment of desperation she felt when Cassian was taken away and what she had been through during two years without him. It still gave her ache in the heart.  And to Cassian, the flashback of him getting tortured by Vader in a chamber was inevitably brought up to his head. Cassian was reminded about the cruel Imperial torture he experienced, the memory was enough to increase his heart rates and he quickly shook off the thoughts.

 

When Cassian turned his eyes to her, she was already looking up at him. Their gazes were the same, understanding and sad. “Wanna go somewhere?” Jyn asked softly, as if she spoke louder everyone would hear her. Cassian nodded, and without wasting any second, Jyn started to guide him to the furthest they could so they wouldn’t able to listen Threepio’s story.

 

They eventually found a perfect spot in the corner. It was quiet, the buzzing of the insects were the only cutting it. They were standing on the edge of wooden flooring, while observing the scenery. There were stars in the sky, illuminating the forest. Cassian plopped down first to sit down with his feet hanging in the air. Jyn followed suit, sitting down right next to the space he patted. Together they gazed up the sky, silently counting and admiring the stars. It was a shame that the big disgusting shape of Death Star ruined the image.

 

“Tomorrow night, that spot over there—“ She pointed out the way in which the Death Star was located in the sky. “—Would be empty. And the stars would regain their glory on the night sky.” Her voice was gentle, like speaking to a youngling, or to herself. It was how her mother told stories about the stars at night. “After tonight, we could win this fight and live peacefully for the rest of our lives.” Jyn had never allowed herself with this too much of hope before, but right now, it felt like she could.

 

And Cassian took her words dearly. He found himself believing it.

 

"Let's pretend that one doesn't exist for now. Those stars are beautiful. They spread and form patterns. When I was a kid, back in Fest, I used to let my imagination decide what shape they are forming." He spoke, smiling as he recalled the memory that has been locked deep inside his brain. "Have you done the same?" He turned to look at her.

 

Her eyes still stared up on the twinkling stars above. She tried to keep the image of the reconstructed Death Star on the sky away from her mind and focused more on the luminous spheres of plasma in space. Cassian was correct; there were beautiful. If it was possible to hold on to them, she would do it. But, it was something that the galaxy wasn’t in favor with.

 

Jyn Erso was her own little star; a star that shine until one day, she would turn to dust, just the way that she was named and how life ended in the celestial bodies. It was how she realized that time was both a gift and a curse; how lucky she was to be alive and living the moments that she was having, and how unfortunate they were to witness another person's life being taken away. The woman couldn’t take the idea of watching another one of her friends losing their lives, even if they signed up for it.

 

“Alright. I could do that.” Was her response, indicating the thought of keeping the Death Star away from her head for the rest of the evening. “I would say that I had; in my younger years, I did. As I grew older, it comes less of a thought.” Whenever she looked out at the night sky, stars were the things that illuminated her. Shapes and forms were connected, and annually, they change at night. As a child, they were her source of glee. Growing up, it was her source of weakness. It was like, looking at her own; once bright then turning dull.

 

Except, she was given the chance to make a new meaning out of her life.

 

“They remind me of all of us; once young and carefree. Next, we're this—stoic people who came out of nowhere. Stars change, just like us. Only difference is, they still look pure and beautiful. Us? We get the idea that we're not since we carry some guilt on us.” All her days, never did she mention this to anyone. How she saw everyone affected by the war, and how she thought of herself as a little girl who would do anything to survive.

 

His dark brown eyes fixated in the side of her face while she spoke, still looking up at the the night sky. “We aren't saints, I think even the kindest person has done sins. Still.. with all you have been through, to me you are the same like the stars above.”

 

Jyn’s hand slowly moved, slipping to take his. Their fingers intertwined afterwards and she gave a soft squeeze on it. “Hold on, Andor. Are you saying that I’m beautiful?” She smiled toothily.

 

“What I meant is that you glow like a ray of hope.” He denied, but the shy smile his lips were forming betrayed him. _The most beautiful_ his mind clarified.


	17. Stand Down, You Rebel Scum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think it’s a good idea to let them come with us, Han.” Cassian advised, skeptically eyeing every Ewok warrior that had formed into a line of formation.
> 
> "Put your hostility aside, Andor. These little fellas have pledged their allegiance with us. More number is better right?" Han said coolly, giving Cassian and Jyn a look.
> 
> "But they only have stick and stones. They are not even smart enough. They are nothing but a burden to our mission." Jyn argued, scoffing in annoyance. She couldn’t understand how Han and Leia could agree to it, she was just being realistic; their enemy has the most advanced weaponry in every aspect, now they picked such primitive ally, that would be a downgrade.
> 
> "You may have a point. But they say they know well the bunker we have targeted. And they know the best access to infiltrate." Han explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about two chapters in a day? Well, you have it now ;P

**Chapter Seventeen – Stand Down, You Rebel Scum!**

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to let them come with us, Han.” Cassian advised, skeptically eyeing every Ewok warrior that had formed into a line of formation.

 

"Put your hostility aside, Andor. These little fellas have pledged their allegiance with us. More number is better right?" Han said coolly, giving Cassian and Jyn a look.

 

"But they only have stick and stones. They are not even smart enough. They are nothing but a burden to our mission." Jyn argued, scoffing in annoyance. She couldn’t understand how Han and Leia could agree to it, she was just being realistic; their enemy has the most advanced weaponry in every aspect, now they picked such primitive ally, that would be a downgrade.

 

"You may have a point. But they say they know well the bunker we have targeted. And they know the best access to infiltrate." Han explained.

 

"What do you think, Leia?" Cassian turned to the Princess next to Han. He thought he wanted to hear her thought about this. Because Leia’s decision would be well considered and wise.

 

Leia’s hand patted her _favorite_ Ewok’s head, before returning her attention towards her friends, who were speaking about the natives' involvement with the plan. “I say we let them come. If they know where the enemy bunker is, then it’ll give us advantage. Anyways, this is their planet; they know very well about this place. They also hate the Empire. Plus, Han's right, the more numbers, the better.”

 

Stubbornly, Jyn was still thinking that the Ewoks involvement wouldn't give much of help even though what Leia had explained to them made sense. “Fine then.”

 

Hearing Leia's verdict made the Ewoks cheer in excitement.

 

...

 

The walk through the forest was long and somehow quiet. They were in the middle of their journey when the rest of the Rebel team came in the picture. This came as a shock for the small natives, and a questionable idea for the Humans. It was Leia who managed to calm the Ewoks until they could continue their trek.

 

They had maneuvered the way, changing the course to get to the enemy bunker. Thanks to the Ewoks who led them to another access, where there was not too many Bucketheads guarding. And when they finally reached there, they quickly hid themselves behind trunk and bushes. Cassian used his binoculars, checking the entrance of the bunker. It was closed, and they knew had to find a way to open that solid steel door. The area was emptier, they could only see a small group of Scout Troopers too preoccupied with their own discussion.

 

"They are right." Cassian muttered, referring to the Ewoks, handing the binoculars over to Leia to let her take a look by herself, Cassian turned to face Han who had an _I’ve told you_ look. "But still, we have to execute this quick and careful. All they need is to press the alarm and then it’s a game over for us." Cassian reminded, earning nods in agreement from Leia and Jyn.

 

Suddenly, one of the Ewoks walked over and spoke to Han, which the General himself could only understand what the Ewok meant from Threepio who translated it right away. "Distraction? How?" Han questioned skeptically. The little furry creature didn't continue, instead it began to made its way to sneak to reach the entrance of the bunker. All of their eyes watched the creature and wondered what it was going to do.

 

“Oh no..” Jyn muttered as her eyes followed the small creature started the speeder, which earned the Scout Troopers' attention. This caused for the guards to follow the ongoing speeder, and leave one of their members to look out for more.

 

"Well..." Han said to Andor, expecting to the other man to say something.

 

"They're indeed useful. I must take back my words." Cassian replied with a nonchalant shrug.

 

"Now leave that one to me." Han offered, but Cassian stopped him quick.

 

“The last time you said that, it went bad.” He explained, turning to Jyn, nonverbally giving her the cue to execute this part.

 

Jyn drew out one of her electric batons, a smirk played in her lips. “My pleasure.”

 

Han frowned. "That's a dangerous thing to risk your girlfriend in danger, Andor." He commented. Han knew Jyn could fight, but the former smuggler still thought that _himself_ was better, and there were a couple of Rebel soldiers here who could take the role as well.

 

"It's called trust." Cassian reminded the other General. Somehow the scene in the U-Wing replaying in his head. _'Trust goes both ways'_ what she only one time said. Cassian had seen Jyn fighting, she was able to take down a bunch of Stormtroopers with baton as her weapon. She could take care of herself. That's why he would not think otherwise, he would give her his trust to take important role because he believed she would do the job. And if things went not according to the plan, and if in the end she needed help, the Force knew that Cassian would come for her. Always. He would aid her even she didn't ask him.

 

The answer Han's received was not satisfying, but the former smuggler decided to drop the subject and watch as she ran off towards the back portion of the bunker, sneaking behind the man clad in white. It was a déjà vu; her fighting off a buckethead with a small gear. Hitting it on the head, arms, and the lower parts, the Imperial Trooper landed on the ground with a thud after receiving a very nasty combat with the female.

 

Looking up to where her friends were perched, Jyn gave them a nod as a signal that the coast was clear.

 

Han looked rather impressed at how nimble Jyn Erso was. Jyn's blows were effective and deadly, she didn't give the Stormtrooper a chance to get up. Unlike what Han did yesterday.

 

Giving Han a smug smirk, Cassian patted the other man's shoulder. "That's my girl." He stated before going off, becoming the first one to get to her. “So how is it?” He addressed the baton he had given her before they departed from the Fleet.

 

Jyn surveyed the area from below, waiting for the rest of the team to reach the entrance of the bunker. The Scout Trooper on her feet decided to lift his head up, only to be counteracted by the brunette, who immediately kicked the helmet in such a hard manner. “Stay down, will you?” She hissed lowly towards the now unconscious man. Jyn heard the patting of feet coming near her.

 

 “Great.”. The girl had a wide smile on her lips. Having a new baton was big thing for Jyn; her love for her gears, it was a nice gesture to be given such a wonderful item. “I just—got used to the ordinary ones though. But, I'll use this more often.”

 

After they hid the unconscious Scout Trooper behind the nearest bush, the group faced the closed entrance of the Imperial bunker. Cassian used his skill to hack through the system from the panel and within two minutes the door was opened at last. Together, the the team entered the bunker, leaving Kes and a few members to guard the outside.

 

“I’ll handle this one.” Han shot the security system of the door, and entered when the barrier between them and the other side had faltered. “Alright, up! Move, come on!” Solo coached the Imperials to the side, with Chewbacca being their guard.

 

Cassian only pulled the trigger at the Stormtrooper who raised their rifle at him or his friends. The ones who decided to not show any sign to resist, he let them alive, and let the other Rebel soldiers to keep them at one spot.

 

Leia was in charged in disabling the deflector shields, which is why she was the one controlling the panel. “Hurry. The fleet would be in here any minute now.”

 

Cassian, Jyn, Han, and Chewie worked to set the bomb in every spot, but before they could make a progress, they could hear footsteps marching toward their way. "Freeze!" One Imperial Commander showed up, and Chewie impulsively backhanded the Officer’s face to throw him over the railing. However, then a group of Stormtroopers and another commander came from every direction, pointing their weapons at them. "Stand down, you Rebel scum!"

 

By this moment they realized that they were cornered. This could mean that the Imperial Troops were also capturing Kes and his group in the outside.

 

…

 

Outside the bunker, Threepio, Artoo and Wicket the Ewok, watched as the Imperial Troopers and Officers, who were holding blasters, forced Kes Dameron and his group to surrender before entering to where the rest of the team went in. This caused the Gold protocol droid and the Astromech to panic. “Oh no! They'll be captured!” Threepio exclaimed, glancing down at the Astromech droid and the Ewok that has become Leia’s _favorite_. Speaking of it, the small creature had an Idea. Like the droids, It wouldn’t want to see their friends, being captured and worse; executed.

 

Therefore, Wicket the Ewok took the chance to help out the Rebels. The short creature quickly ran off, leaving the droids’ side. Threepio thought that Wicket was going to abandon them when they needed it, which was why it called out, “W-wait! Wait! Come back!” But to no avail as the Ewok was now out of their range. Now it was just the Protocol and the Astromech Droid left in the open. “Artoo, stay with me.” Earning a soft series of beeps from the other droid as they watched the Imperials escorted the Rebels outside. So far no one was harmed, but Threepio had a calculation, and the odds were getting worse by this second. “What do you say? Our little friends are calling for backup?”

 

Artoo beeped again.

 

“I’m not really sure it will work to save Princess Leia and her friends, Artoo.”

 

…

 

Looking around the place, Cassian and Jyn noticed how much Troopers were present. It was the whole battalion, complete with a Squadron of AT-STs on standby.  All weapons were aimed at them. They had no backup plan with this. From the scene that was unfolded in front of their eyes, they came to a realization that this could mean the Empire were ready and already expecting their arrival. The Empire was setting a trap for them. This couldn't be good. Maybe they were wrong and too careless to think they could outsmart the Empire easily.

 

"Alright move it!" The Imperial Commander who was in charge for this battalion commanded. Their enemy seemed to have no interest to kill them here, they were going to imprison them to dig out any useful information until they weren’t needed anymore.

 

Out of the blue, there was a foreign voice that broke the situation. It stole everyone’s attention, as they all turned toward the source of the voice. It was Threepio, showing up with its arms raised up, waving at the crowd. "Hello! I say over there! Were you looking for me?!"

 

Chewbacca roared amongst the noise that the Empire's guards and officers were clamoring. “Oh, great. What are they planning now..” Jyn mumbled under her breath, watching as the Imperial Commander sent a few Troopers to go up to where Threepio was. Han and Leia exchanged a look, both had no idea either. They all knew Threepio would always prefer run away from the trouble no matter the situation, so the droid must have planned for something.

 

“Is that droid planning to be an easy target?” He muttered, receiving a harsh shove from Imperial Commander next to him.

 

“Silence!”

 

Then, they could hear the grunts and smashes from above. The Rebels wondered what happened up there, until a loud sound interrupted. The horns of the Ewoks invaded their hearing, which meant one thing.

 

More helps was coming for them. A big number of Ewoks surrounded the area, all equipped with their primitive weapons. An unexpected reinforcement.

 

It all came out fast; arrows flying around, blasters hitting here and there, and armors falling on the ground. The Imperial troops had to split their focus between guarding the Rebels and defending themselves. Jyn quickly took down two Stormtroopers, who were guarding her, and took back her electric batons that they confiscated from her.

 

From the corner of Cassian's eyes, he could see that Imperial Commander was frantically ordering the troopers to chase and murder the Ewoks without mercy. Making sure the man beside him was distractred, Cassian quickly turned and with a swift movement he broke the Imperial Officer's neck with bare hands.

 

The next move he made was to get his own blaster back. He had to jump to avoid wild blaster bolts that went to his direction. That was close call. He searched where his customized blaster was and retrieved it at last. His first quick shot was to take down that Stormtrooper who attempted to shoot Han on the back.

 

But then something unfortunate happened as his foot got a shot from behind. A groan in pain escaped his lips as he realized his foot was bleeding. That coward Trooper came to charge at Cassian with a punch, but this time Cassian was faster as he managed to launch his elbow at the Trooper's abdomen. Causing the trooper to fall to the ground. He didn’t give time for his opponent to get up, he pulled the trigger to finish it off.

 

On her part, Jyn took the chance to use her electric batons in order to attack the rest of the Imperial scums. The Troopers that tried to detain her were blasted, electrocuted, and beaten up by the brunette. It was only a matter of time that only a few Imperials remained within the scene, and the rest went off to take care of the Ewoks in the woods.

 

“Chewie, go and help the others!” Jyn told the Wookie; knowing how she meant that the Ewoks also needed their help from the Empire. The Wookiee followed her words, and went off to aid their fellow comrades.

 

With Kes’ assistance, she took down a few more Stormtroopers, before she went to find Cassian through the place, in case if he needed aid. When she did, she was alarmed when she spotted the red color in his foot. Cassian was limping while he made the shot toward the Troopers who were after the Ewoks. Jyn ran up to approach him. Using the blaster that she stole from him a year ago, Jyn shot their enemies, who tried to get in her way or to aim their weapons at him.

 

“Come on, we have to get inside the bunker.” The brunette stated, when she reached him. “Cover for us, will you?” Jyn said through the comms, towards Kes Dameron who was on the other side of this area.

 

 “Will do, Erso.”

 

It was an advantage that the bunker was near, since Han and Leia were also hiding there, with Han was trying to open the door by the circuits.

 

“Where's Artoo when you need it?!” Leia asked in frustration when Jyn and Cassian joined to take cover with them.

 

 “No clue; probably with Threepio.” Was her answer, as she helped Cassian from his predicament.

 

The arrival of the said droid could be known from Threepio's voice. That Goldenrod was a bundle of anxiety, and always spoke out its thought out loud. As the Astromech droid reached Leia, Han moved aside to let the Artoo to hack into the security system, yet unfortunately a Stormtrooper shot the droid and caused it to malfunction. Cassian found the shooter, and he took him down with a single shot.

 

"Any backup plan, Andor?!" Han said, but before the former smuggler received any response from the other man, Leia got shot in the shoulder. The Princess cried in pain and fell on her bottom with a hand holding the wound.

 

“Leia!” Han shouted in horror. It triggered him, and he went rampage by shooting every buckethead he could see in their range before he trusted on Cassian and Jyn to cover them while he checked on Leia’s condition.

 

Cassian and Jyn were doing well to defend the entrance of the bunker. In fact, they almost wiped every enemy within the area. “It’s clear for now! Jyn, try open the door!” Cassian ordered as he hid behind the wall, waiting for his blaster to cool down as it got overheated. Jyn complied and without hesitation she went to Han and Leia’s side and tried to hack the system.

 

“Hands up! You are under arrest.” There was a robotic voice that somehow sounded a little familiar.

 

It was too late to react, as somehow two Stormtroopers were standing in front of the, blasters raised. They all froze, startled, and mentally regretting how they kept their guard down in just a short amount of time.

 

However, what caught Cassian and Jyn’s attention the most was the one that accompanied the two Stormtroopers.

 

 It was a tall Imperial KX droid.


	18. It’s Gone! They Kriffing Did It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Move away.” One of the Stormtroopers aimed the rifle at Jyn, telling her to go on Cassian’s side which was under the watch of the tall obedient KX droid. Jyn played along, pretending to surrender and with her head bowed down she walked to where she was forced to. She could see that Cassian was doing the same, he extended his arms to allow the droid to put the cuff on him.
> 
> "Jyn." He whispered as soon as she was standing next to his side.
> 
> “I know.” She said, exchanging meaningful gaze with Cassian. Even though without saying a word, both didn’t have trouble to understand what they had in mind at the moment.

**Chapter Eighteen – It’s Gone! They Kriffing Did It!**

 

“Move away.” One of the Stormtroopers aimed the rifle at Jyn, telling her to go on Cassian’s side which was under the watch of the tall obedient KX droid. Jyn played along, pretending to surrender and with her head bowed down she walked to where she was forced to. She could see that Cassian was doing the same, he extended his arms to allow the droid to put the cuff on him.

 

"Jyn." He whispered as soon as she was standing next to his side.

 

“I know.” She said, exchanging meaningful gaze with Cassian. Even though without saying a word, both didn’t have trouble to understand what they had in mind at the moment.

 

“Silence!” The droid snapped, and slapped Cassian’s cheek. Jyn’s eyes widened at the what felt like a repetition she witnessed in Jedha. It was just coincidence, and she wasn’t sure to be confused or pissed that even though this one wasn’t Kaytoo, but was as irritating already.

 

_Let’s do this._

 

She gave a subtle nod to Cassian as the cue, and he did make a move all of a sudden. Cassian charged at the tall KX droid, tackling it down to the ground. He thought he gained the upper hand. He knew KX's weakness, he just needed to reach the switch inside its back head and it will be shut down. But the said droid reacted quickly, its long arm shot up and grabbed Cassian’s neck.

 

“Hey!” The two Stormtroopers’ attention turned to the sudden commotion. However before they could make an attempt to stop or shoot Cassian, Leia shot them in the back.

 

_Thud._

 

The Princess then aimed her blaster at the KX droid who was focusing on Cassian, but Jyn quickly yelled. “Don’t! Leave that one to me!” Her batons were drawn, the electro was activated. She launched off and threw one swing with her right hand. The impact released the droid’s death grip on Cassian’s neck.

 

Cassian rolled over to a safer distance so he could catch his breath. He watched as Jyn threw another swing aimed at the spot that was the neck and electrocuted the droid to keep the droid on the ground. The KX’s body shook, and they could see the light in its eyes flickered and it was making incoherent robotic noises.

 

“Cassian!” She called out, she couldn’t keep it forever.

 

The blaster burn in his foot slowed him down. It stung, and felt slightly worse because of his previous attempt to attack the KX droid. With the blaster set on stun, he aimed at the spinal part of the droid and took the shot which instantly shut it down.

 

Jyn pulled back to stand properly. She was clearly out of breath that she even had to use her mouth as well to catch breath. “How did you even manage to handle him alone?” She commented, sparing a glance at him. The battle had quieted down in this area, she wasn’t sure whether the battle was dragged to somewhere or it did just end. It was only the four of them at the moment.

  
Cassian dropped himself down into a sitting position, panting. “Dumb luck.”

 

She wanted to make another comment, but she knew this was not the right time so she moved on. On the entrance of the bunker, she saw Han was now testing his luck to hack the security system. However, the result was far from helping as more thick doors slid shut. “The other way!” She was about to run and take over what Han was doing before he made it worse for their mission, until she heard a definitely heavy steps behind her back.

 

It was not a march of troops, it was a vehicle.

 

She looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

 

It was AT-ST, and there was no way the four of them could pull some trick to beat it. They didn’t even have heavy blaster nearby just standard blasters that would do nothing to cause some damage to the said vehicle.

 

Han gave up on what he was doing, he took slow steps forward with his arms raised up. The General stood to shield Leia who was still in her spot, leaning against the wall. By now Cassian and Jyn were also doing the same, their weapons were already dropped.

 

The hatch door pulled open, and what came out after was not the irritating Imperial personnel, but the familiar Wookiee who was greeting them with a roar, his long furry arm waved around.

 

“You kriffing fuzzball.” Jyn grumbled but there was no heat in it, her lips pulled into a smirk.

 

“Chewie! Get down here, she's wounded.” Han exclaimed to his friend, who was about to climb down, but was halted again. “Wait!” Solo faced his comrades, then Leia. “I have an Idea.”

 

“It better be a good one.” Cassian commented.

 

…

 

As they waited for Han to come out from the Transport, Jyn and _persistent wounded_ Cassian took the time to hide the KX droid on a much secured place, hidden behind some bushes and logs, away from their naked eyes. She would admit, it was quite heavier than what she thought it would be, since its' limbs were pretty thin. But, the girl wouldn’t underestimate it.

 

Next, she went off to find where Chewie brought the Princess. She was sitting on a log, still having a view of the bunker, but had the advantage of being hidden by a wide trunk of a tree. When she reached Leia, the first thing that came out from her was, “Where’s Han?”

 

“Doing whatever he can to help out.” Was her answer, watching the scenes unfold from afar. Solo came out from his position inside the AT-ST, and waited for the Imperial Officers and Troopers to come out from their sanctuary. The rebels hid on the sides of the bunker, until they heard the hissing of the door; they came out the men in camouflage ponchos, holding their blasters against the enemies. The Empire Members were trapped, which caused for their surrender.

 

The rebels brought the prisoners on a secluded area, knowing that soon the bunker would light up in flames. Meanwhile, Han, Jyn, Kes, and Chewie took the role to finish their mission. They entered the bunker again and wasted no more time to set the explosives on the corners and panels. When all the detonators were placed and activated, they made their escape and rejoined their friends in the safe zone.

 

“Watch your head!”

 

When Han pressed the detonator, they all watched as the bunker was blew up into flames, rubbles, and debris. This indicated that the mission was completed.

 

…

 

Cassian and Jyn both sat upright on the rubble and debris covered soil, looking up on the damaged satellite dish and the big circular object orbiting the Forest moon of Endor. The Death Star was obvious for their naked eyes, but what they didn’t see was the battle that just occurred between the Empire Fleet and the Alliance's fleet.

 

There were thinking spots on the sky that Jyn couldn’t quite decipher. They weren’t stars, but created the illusion of a blast. Whatever was happening outside the planet, she sure hoped that it would go well for them. There was a probability that Pilots have the most dangerous roles around the Rebellion.

 

Around them, were the Ewoks clattering and cheering for the win of the previous battle, while the Rebel soldiers were behaved, they kept their eyes up to the sky while silently sending prayers for their comrades who were fighting in the space. They were getting closer to what they had always wanted. Now, it was just for the fleet to do the last thing on their list; which was to destroy the Death Star.

 

"It's now up to them." Cassian muttered breathily as if he heard very well what she was thinking about. His injured leg was stretched out, currently being treated by the Medic personnel.

 

Hope. Everyone felt it. Just like when the first Death Star loomed around Yavin IV. Cassian found Jyn's hand wordless and held onto it as they waited for the outcome. Whether they would face defeat or win, he just wanted to go through it with her by his side.

 

With her hand intertwined with his, Jyn watched their surroundings, seeing the once-hard-expressions crack from the Rebels' faces. Looking over at Cassian, she noticed how relaxed he was. It made her mind realize that things were almost over and the Empire would be brought down for the new Republic to use.

 

“They did it.” Cassian blurted out, eyes widened in disbelief, lips parted in shock.

 

Jyn’s emerald green eyes went up fast, and saw the debris of the Planet killer floating in space. It was an irony, that the thing was so massive, but the explosion wasn’t heard from the ground.

 

“IT’S GONE! THEY KRIFFING DID IT!” Han’s shout echoed all around the place, pointing up toward the object in the sky. And soon it followed with loud cheers and cries from the Rebel soldiers and also the Ewoks who started the second celebration of the day.

 

The light from the blast illuminated the sky, and it was the most beautiful scenery ever and would be remembered by everyone until the rest of their lives.

 

Jyn couldn’t contain her emotions. Ignoring the Medic who was still tending Cassian's foot, she clung on Cassian, a wide grin displayed on her lips. The pressure she was giving, making him fall backwards to the ground, and his wrap around her frame bringing her on top of him as they held each other tightly. Both were smiling so bright, both were beaming with happiness they deserved. Their life was like a paradox; one day, they were looking at the sunset, and the blast from the first Death Star, knowing that they may not make it by the next day. The next one would be them, hoping for a tomorrow and trying to survive, looking up and having a smile on their faces.

 

“Cass, it’s.. it’s..  the Death Star, the Emperor…” She was at loss because of the excitement.

 

“I know. I know.” Cassian muttered repeatedly on her ear as they kept embracing each other. They were all overjoyed. Jyn and Cassian had never felt so happy and relieved like this in their lives, their emotions were let free, bursting out. Their smiles were big, and suddenly they weren’t feeling exhausted anymore.

 

Four times. Four times they had to deal with the Death Star. Jedha, Scarif, Yavin IV, and now Endor. They still managed to cheat their death. Cassian and Jyn went through that together, always. They survived, and now hopefully the last time they had to deal with the planet killer.

 

After a moment they pulled apart slightly so they could gaze into each other’s eyes. Keeping their position like that, with her on top of him while he was laying on the ground. Cassian was still smiling, as if he couldn’t stop smiling right now.

 

“I love you.” Cassian said, loud enough for her ears to catch.

 

Jyn’s smile was radiant, her eyes were a little glassy and Cassian was sure what was shown in his face was the same. She closed the gap between them and let herself melt into him as they kissed.

 

They had kissed numerous times, of course. However this time was way different, special. It was full of joy, love, and hope for the future that lies ahead of them from now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over yet! Apparently I will extend it a little bit. Lol. Okay, so one more chapter!


	19. Just Know That I’ll Be Glad About That

**Chapter Nineteen – Just Know That I’ll Be Glad About That**

 

“Look up there!” Kes exclaimed, hand pointed up to the sky. The others’ eyes followed, and soon they all cheered again after they recognized the numbers of object entering the sky of Endor. One by one, the surviving Rebellion ships come and go from their sight. The Millennium Falcon and the rest of X-Wings squadron passed by the trees, leaving the sound of the gushing wind and the rustling on the trees.

 

Leia, who had a bandage on her shoulder, was accompanied by Solo, who had the Ewok that met the Princess on the woods, clung to his leg. They both announced the team to move and leave the place, until an Ewok Elder interrupted the Princess, making some long speech that the Rebels couldn’t understand.

 

“What did he say, Threepio?” Han asked, confusion all over his face.

 

“Our little friends are inviting all of us to celebrate this victory in their home. They say that there will be a feast, and it’s an honor to share the joy with comrades.”

 

Leia nudged Han gently, before giving a nod to indicate that the Rebels would accept the invitation. Besides, with some of their friends joining them after the space battle, maybe tonight it wouldn’t harm to let these brave Rebels to enjoy their memorable win. Everyone had been through a lot, and the last few months were difficult. They all deserved to loosen up for the night.

 

“That’s an invitation we can’t turn down.” The Princess said, earning another cheer from the Rebels. “You’re all dismissed. Get your wounds treated, enjoy the night, and get some good rest. We will leave at ten o’clock.”

 

The crowd dispersed, with some group following the General and the Princess to the secluded camp site of the Ewoks, while the reinforcement team was staying around the destroyed Imperial bunker. The prisoners were transferred into a ship to be sent to be imprisoned in one of the Rebel ships temporarily.

 

When Bodhi and Lando walked down the opened ramp and spotted them, he dropped the exciting conversation he had with the caped General, to run at them and crash into a hug. The hug was so long, and Jyn couldn’t help to laugh seeing how sappy Bodhi could be just seeing her and Cassian again. “Look who is speaking, we should be the one to worry the most about your safety. You took on the kriffing Death Star!” Jyn said.

 

“It wasn’t just me. I mean we all worked together.” Bodhi replied, happy tears running down his cheeks.

 

“It doesn’t change my point.” Jyn said, earning a nod from Cassian.

 

“You also killed the Emperor.” Cassian added, still with a soft smile on his face as if smiling was too easy to show.

 

“Whatever, I just..” He paused, choking, before chuckling softly. “I’m just happy that we all did it. We are about to win this war. If you told me a few months ago that we would successfully kill the Emperor, I think I would not even believe it.”

 

“We all wouldn’t.” Cassian agreed.

 

“It feels impossible to think about it that way indeed.” Jyn reminded him. That’s why they all took one step at the time, chance after chance, until all chances were spent.

 

Bodhi nodded, before changing the subject as he watched the soldiers carefully carried the inactive KX Droid to the inside of Millennium Falcon. When he received the message as he navigated the Falcon, it made him wonder and hopeful. He might not know the Droid like Cassian (Everyone didn’t), but if what he assumed was right; that they could have Kay again, then it would only make this day sweeter. “Is that Kay?”

 

“Not yet.” Cassian replied.

 

“We luckily found it during the battle. I’m still surprised the Imps still have that type to operate.” Jyn added.

 

Somehow Bodhi wasn’t surprised at all that despite the chaos, both Jyn and Cassian could manage to beat that scary droid without destroying it. “How do we do then? Is there a chance to have the same Kay back?”

 

“It is, of course. Every droid under Rebellion has to backup routinely. I assume the last backup Kay did is before we went to Scarif.” Said Cassian.

 

“That’s really great. What a shame that he missed a lot of important stuff.” The Pilot made a gesture about Cassian and Jyn.

 

Jyn smirked in mischief. “Now that you put the idea in me; I’m really looking forward to see his reaction.”

 

“Take it easy. You’re going to cause short circuit.” Cassian sighed, but there was no sternness in his tone. Bodhi and Jyn just laughed at that.

 

“Well, we can have this talk later. I heard there’s a party, and the guys are there to celebrate. Are you joining?”

 

“We will, later.” Cassian promised, earning a nod of agreement from Jyn. The pair had to wipe the KX Droid’s previous programming before they could upload it.

 

“See you around then!” Bodhi said in cheery tone before he ran off to find the other Pilots he had befriended.

 

…

Cassian and Jyn arrived late in the Ewoks’ campsite. The whole place was no longer filled with small furry creatures, but there were a lot of humans and other creatures of Rebel members celebrating the night.  They surveyed the area, seeing Shara with Kes while speaking with the rest of the rebels, wearing the happiest face. Lando and Han were exchanging a hug. Bodhi was talking to Wedge Antilles. They had heard Bodhi took major part in destroying the Death Star, Cassian and Jyn couldn’t be prouder of his achievement. His previous record as Imperial pilot seemed like it never existed, his name was more known as The Rebellion Hero, it would stay like that for a long time.

 

The celebration went on and on, and even louder when it was late at night. The Ewoks and the Rebels had their own way to have fun. The music was played non-stop, some were dancing, some were drinking, some couples were separating themselves to have some privacy, and some were just content to enjoy the moment peacefully or just telling tales with close friends.

 

Cassian and Jyn did blend in for short time to have a drink and talk with Leia and Han, but in the end they excused themselves. They silently agreed to find the same spot in the corner just like last night and sat down together, with their back leaning against the big trunk of the tree, their legs stretched out, and soon she didn’t hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder.

 

It was nice to spend a night like this, in their quiet corner and under the stars. Don’t get her wrong, but Jyn does like the idea of the Rebels, celebrating after a big win. But, that wasn’t how she works. She would rather look up in the stars, watch as they twinkle every now and then. It was such a wonderful view in the sky, moreover with no more Death Star looming above this place.

 

Cassian felt the same. He wasn’t the type to socialize when he was off duty. He would prefer to be alone, or to distract himself with repairing his blaster or ship just to keep his mind busy. And now spending time with Jyn was the new alternative and the best one he would always prefer.

 

They both knew that the death of the Emperor and the destruction of the second Planet Killer wouldn’t be the end of the Empire. With many followers, the imperium of mind controlled, and control freaks, hide amongst the ashes and the shadows of those who got in the way of the Rebellion. They knew that the war was not over yet, and their enemy would be planning to attack again after this. And the Rebels would be ready for that because the Empire were getting weaker and vulnerable. There was indeed a hope in this galaxy.

 

The sound of the bugs became a beat in their ears, and their breathing pattern became a harmony. The sounds of the instruments of the camp was only heard if you kept your focus on it; to their case, they didn’t. With their fingers intertwined, Jyn pivoted on the serenity within their perimeter.

 

“My parents would have liked you.” He whispered, breaking their peaceful silence.

 

She listened to what Cassian had to say. As his voice resonated through her ears, the brunette could imagine him bringing her over to his family. It would’ve been such a wonderful sight to behold, just as much as her doing the same with him meeting her parents.

 

“I wish I could meet them. To tell them how much their son had changed throughout the course of the war.” Erso replied, drawing little circles on the back of his hand. “Not only did he help the Rebellion, but he also helped himself in getting back on his own feet. I know that they’re watching now, and they’re very much proud of you.”

 

“As proud as what your parents feel for you.” He commented, ignoring the persistent voice in his head that was reminding him about the sins he had done for the cause. It wasn’t the time, not tonight. Therefore, he had to just hold her words, working to believe it.

 

She felt the pressure above her head, which may also indicate her that he listened through her statement. Her eyes stared at the shining stars, which turned to different colors when her eyes stayed on it for a long time. In her head, she could remember how her nickname was made. The flecks of dusty particles of gold mixed with the hues of Emerald greens. Jyn thought, and sometimes felt, that she was weird, in such a way. But that didn’t stopped her from what she has to do.

 

Jyn believed that, in her whole life, she would only live alone, unwanted, and never belong within a team that functions like a family, never knowing that along the way, she would meet people with different agendas but still had one goal: to see a new future within the galaxy. Now, they made another history; something that even the next generation would know about.

 

“Everyone that we know; they might be watching us from the minute we thought about destroying what the Empire created. They’ve been with us since the beginning.” Was her response, also taking her time to remember Baze, Chirrut and the other fallen comrades who fought with them since Scarif. A blanket of silent invaded them. Within those moments, Jyn had a thought. If there was a future now, what would happen to them?

 

“Cass.” She said so softly, earning a gentle squeeze on her finger before she heard his hum.

 

“Ever wonder what would happen in a few years from now? Like, ever see yourself having your own family or travelling to different planets, galaxies?” The question was unexpected, both for her and him. It's a vague topic, but she just wanted to know if Cassian had something in mind with his life when the war ends or not; if he has his own agenda. Will he stay within the Rebellion or go on his own?

 

"I'm not sure Jyn." It did take a long silence until he spoke up. "Living as a spy, makes me only think about present. Spies don't have long lifespan. If I wake up to another day, then I have to be grateful that I'm still living to the day."

 

There was another silence. "But.." he started. "I can't deny that once in million times I couldn’t help to think about it." He admitted. "I would think, even after the war ends, and I'm still alive, Most likely I would still serve the Rebellion. However I couldn't help to imagine if I am capable to have my own family. Settle with someone. Grow old together. Enjoy life, like travelling or do things like normal civilian even though I'm not sure how to do it, but maybe I could survive it." The words were surprisingly flowing out of his mouth as if it was a normal thing.

 

Jyn could feel his uncertainty with the topic. She would guess, if she was on his position, she would sound the same. But, what he told her was more than what she expected. He had something in mind, which was something that a spy lacks since they never expected one, especially when they were out in the field. But a man like Cassian; he got a thought, and idea, when it came to that point, it was enough. “At least you have an idea. Some of us; we still don’t know about it. It's just—stuck in the back of our minds.”

 

By that, she also meant herself. Jyn had tried to think about it before, but other matters builder itself up above it until it's buried within her. The thought came up just about the moment when they laid their eyes on the debris of the Death Star. That's how she knew that there's still hope for a tomorrow.  So, it may be true that she's not sure about how things would turn out. Jyn was still contemplating about that situation.

 

To make things seem a bit lighter, to match the celebration meters away from them, Jyn asked, in a joking manner. “What do you think, if it was going to happen, would your future wife be doing at this point?”

 

Cassian went still. Even though from the tone of her voice he could tell she was joking. But still it was making him blink in disbelief. Cassian tried to think but somehow there was only one name popping in his head. Who else the closest candidate if it wasn’t certain woman who sat with him? It was the most possible answer since he never did relationship before. Cassian had never let anyone inside, not until her.

 

He thought about not giving an answer, yet his traitorous tongue made such improvisation. "What are _you_ doing?"

 

She didn’t expect Cassian to answer her next set of words. But, he did surprise her with one, yet the woman’s reaction was a tad late than expected. “Sorry that was meant to be a joke, Cass—“ Only then did the statement register through her mind. This resulted for her to slowly lift her head from his shoulder and looked at him, with a dumbfounded look.

 

The second after he replied that in return, made him realize that he couldn't take it back, or to pretend it wasn't what he meant. He pictured slapping himself inside his mind for letting the words come out without his logical permission. His heart rates increased, and he knew she heard him clearly. It was obvious from the way she trailed off, and he body froze momentarily.

 

In his head, he cursed in Festian language. There was warmth creeping up from his neck up to his cheeks, yet, Cassian was good at masking his embarrassment as she lifted her head and faced him. Her emerald green orbs were staring at him, she made that facial expression that he had never seen before. It was different, he was sure it wasn't annoyance or something she took negative, at least.

 

There was no turning back. His dark brown eyes caught her gaze, the corner of his lips tugged into a faint shy smile. His free hand moved up to rest o her cheek, thumb started caressing the smooth skin of her face, feelong it slightly warmer. She was speechless, lips parted, and her eyes looking deeply into his soul. It was intense and intimate. "What?"

 

Her heart palpitated abnormally, or faster than what was usual. Did he really meant what he just said, or was it just a quick notion of his brain to say those words? Damn Cassian. Yet, Don’t get her wrong; Jyn was surprised with how the conversation turned out, but she realized that she actually wouldn’t mind knowing more about what he had in mind, since she was also included in his thought.

 

A warm sensation began to spread around her neck and send a tint of red on her cheeks. She hoped that he wasn’t able to see her blushing about it. But this was too much, her previous joking attempt backfired as  a question thrown back to her that meant a double meaning; whether he really was asking or giving her an answer about what she thought it was. And she might not admit it, but deep down she hoped for the latter.

 

 “You—just meant that.. Or It was just—my mind playing tricks..or… or” _Get yourself together, Jyn_. She scolded herself. She was so flustered.

 

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s talk about something else.."  He attempted to avoid it, but failed miserably. Like hell she would let it drop.

 

It was also a good thing that they were far away from the camp; away from the staring eyes of the crowd and Han's teases towards the duo, or couple. The silence, though, didn’t turn awkward, unlike what the two of them look forward to. It was still the same; serene and magnificent.

 

“Cassian..” Slowly, her brain thought about how he said those words. “You're—did you really mean _something_ when you said that?” Her voice was soft; soft as his touch when he tucked her stray hair on her ear.

 

Cassian didn't plan to talk further about it. Because honestly he hadn't planned it that far, the idea just came up after she made this subject to him. He felt cornered.  He knew that Jyn would stand on her ground stubbornly, she would never stop until she got what she wanted. She needed to know, her eyes were like pleading him to tell her what he thought. Those beautiful green eyes made him unable to not fulfilling her wishes. They were soft, and he could see the genuine curiosity about it. If he had to find someone to blame, it was himself, because he blurted out something he wasn't ready for.

 

"I did." He swallowed thickly, at this time his face started to show emotions. The previous small shy smile slowly replaced by a nervous one. He wondered what she would think; too straightforward? Stupid? Would she like the idea or against it?

 

The woman may have looked like a fish out of water, trying to say something yet only little came out. Except, in all honesty, when she composed herself, her brain already came up with some words, but was only closed off when it comes to saying it. If she was given the courage by the Force to speak, Jyn would definitely say it. Right now, it wasn’t her time.

 

The warm feeling on her neck and cheek reminded her that it wasn’t a dream. His hesitation to speak was evident, as well as his nervousness. She couldn’t blame Cassian. It seems that he also wanted to take back what he just said, yet wasn’t able to compose his own to arrange the pieces. She understood his situation. It was her job to make things a little bit lighter for them. Her small hand rested itself on the side of Cassian’s face; her palm felt the growing stubble on his skin.

 

After a blanket of silence passed away, Jyn stated, “If that—what you meant—happens in the upcoming years, just know that I'll be glad about that.” A smile broke the dumbfounded expression on her, giving him the reassurance that nothing in that matter came as a negative impact on her. She saw how his eyes lit up, brighter than the stars above them, a wide shy smile colored his face. He looked so beautiful in her eyes.

 

They ended the topic with a kiss; full of the feelings and love that they weren’t able to explain in detail. Maybe they couldn’t voice it out loud tonight, but there was no worry.

 

There was the time.

 

There was the hope.

 

And there was a brighter future they could share as long as they got each other.

 

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!
> 
> It's been a year since I started this story. I never thought that I would really finish it, to be honest. Yes, this story is based from my Roleplay plot on Twitter, and I just love it so much that I don't want it to be forgotten because the story me and my partner has built means so much to me. It's also an honor to share the experience with you, and I can't express how thankful and how happy I am that you love and enjoy the story. Thank you so so much to all readers who have been following this story from the start. It always encourages and motivates me to improve and complete the story. Thank you for sticking up with me. I also apologize for my errors in writing, if there are disappointing parts in this story, and when it took so long to update.
> 
> One last thing, I can let you know that there will be epilogue; one chapter or more. It is half written. So this is definitely not a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for misspelling and grammatical error, because English isn't my first language :)  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Fun Fact: The title is also a part of lyrics; Coldplay - Amazing Day.
> 
> Catch us on Twitter: @Velosennator and @marvel_maximoff


End file.
